Working Together
by MovieVillain
Summary: Sequel to Renamon Who, the Dark Hand and Hypnos are working together to create chaos on the city so Valmont, the crime boss of the former, could get more money. Without Jackie Chan around, will the Tamers be able to stop the two evil organizations?
1. New Penthouse

Somewhere in Shinjuku, Valmont has picked up a building to have a penthouse as his headquarters. Ever since the three heists he made in Japan, he has got one he wanted back the most: luxury, that is. To him, money is everything. It looks like he is on a step close into rebuilding the Dark Hand.

"Very nice place, wouldn't you say?" he said to the person who is none other than his old friend, Yamaki, and he's sitting on a black chair.

"Nice place you got here," the blonde man looks at the place. It has a swimming pool, large plasma screen, an entertainment room, and even a room where his plans are to be discussed. Looks like Valmont got everything he wanted back. "But I thought you would go back to San Francisco after the three heists."

"Well, the other reason I came to Japan is because I wanted to get away from one person: Jackie Chan. He's one of the two reasons besides Shendu that I lost my fortune and my crime syndicate. So I'm staying in Japan for a while until I'm ready to leave. I could say this is also my vacation. Now, with all the money I got, those two things I lost are back to me once again," the white-haired man explained. "By the way, how much money did we rob? And of the jewels?"

Yamaki took out his calculator and begins to press the buttons for the calculations to begin.

"For the money, my organization analyzed it and it's 80,000,000 yen that we robbed. As for the jewels, it's about 3,000."

"That's good. The Dark Hand is back from the ashes!" Valmont exclaimed as he stands up from his chair and holding his cane as he took out the papers of prisoners. "I'm going to recruit some helpers into doing my dirty work."

"Let me guess. It's Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo, huh?" Yamaki smirked as he took off his sunglasses.

"You know me way too much. Anyway, I'm thinking of, you know."

As the head of Hypnos thinks of the answer, he realizes what his old friend could mean.

"Let me guess. You still want to recruit some Digimon on your side, huh?"

"Yeah, something like that," Valmont replied happily as he took out the folder with the profiles of the three Digimon tamers. "I've been thinking to recruit some evil Digimon they fought against."

"That's great, but they're history, as in dead."

"Not with the book of spells they aren't."

The crime boss of the Dark Hand shows he isn't joking. He has a book and it's named, "The Giant Book of Spells". Yamaki is amazed of this kind of thing.

"Anyway, I needed those creatures to make my plans of getting more money fulfilled. After all, Digimon must defeat Digimon," Valmont remarked one of Uncle's catchphrases, 'Magic must defeat magic'. "Hey, that gives me a great idea."

"What's that?" Yamaki asked as he puts on his sunglasses back to his face.

"With my intelligence on the supernatural and your intelligence in the Digimon, we can be unstoppable. We can own this city and make it our playground."

"That's a very good idea, Valmont!"

"Yeah, the Dark Hand and Hypnos working together!" Valmont exclaimed as his idea is being liked. "Partners?"

"Partners," Yamaki replied as he and Valmont shake their hands together, a sign of their partnership is about to begin.


	2. Realization

The next morning, in a traditional Japanese house, there is a little girl lying in her bed as she is tired from what had happened last night. Her name is Rika Nonaka and she woke up from her sleep. As she looks at her clock, it's 6 AM. She put her head down in shame as she has the worst memories play on her head.

"_What a jerk. Not to mention a spoiled brat. Then again, I was like that when I was a kid and I'm still like that for my age."_

Those words and thoughts are coming from none other than Valmont, the mastermind of a crime syndicate known as the Dark Hand. Last night, he used Renamon, Rika's Digimon partner, to do his bidding by using an amnesia potion to erase all her memories and made her think she's a Dark Hand henchwoman. With her help. he committed robberies so that he can rebuild the Dark Hand. The places he robbed last night are a jewelry store, the company where Rika's mother worked at, and Mizuho Corporate Bank at Shinjuku. Even though Renamon has regained her memories, she and Rika failed to stop him from committing the robberies. As a result, the Dark Hand is back in business.

Rika has another horrible memory when she crosses paths with Valmont for the second time.

_"A broken hearted t-shirt. How nice. That shows how much of a jerk and spoiled brat you are as I am."  
_

And also the third time from yesterday.

_"You and I are so much alike. Both of us are rich, not to mention having a spoiled attitude. All that you do, you remind me when I was a kid and I still got it as an adult. Anyway, both of us are not treating our non-human partners right. Before you know it, we don't need them after all."_

It's giving Rika a total headache, being tormented by the thought of Valmont telling her they are the same with those characteristics. As Renamon shows up, she noticed her headache so she comes closer to her for comfort.

"Rika, are you okay?" the fox-like Digimon asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay," the human girl said as she doesn't want to show her weakness. Eventually, she shows it. "Oh, Renamon, I'm not okay. Valmont, I never thought I would meet someone who is selfish and egotistical as I am."

"Don't worry, Rika, I'll protect you from him. If he tries to threaten you, I will wipe off that smug look on his face."

"Yeah, thank you, Renamon."

The two wrap each other's arms for a hug. For them, it's a sign of friendship and being equal to each other. This is something Valmont lacked when it comes to working with Shendu.


	3. Dark Hand Assemble

Meanwhile, in Valmont's penthouse, there comes the entry of four men. At the center is a redheaded man wearing a white suit and pink shirt. On his left is a strongman wearing a business suit and on his left is a man who wears all black and orange sunglasses. Finally, from behind is a muscled man with long red hair and wearing blue from top to bottom. Their names are Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo, respectively. It seems Valmont makes use of the stolen money to release them from jail.

"Well, I never thought we'd be release in jail by someone who is so mysterious," Finn said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Ratso replied.

"I wanna know who is the person releasing us from prison," Chow added.

"Same here," Hak Foo also added.

"You want to know? Well, you're looking at him," Valmont descended from the stairway with an evil smile on his face. He's also holding his cane as he walks by. The Enforcers are surprised to see him.

"Big V, is it really you?" Finn asked in curiosity.

"Yes, Finn, it's me. By the way, I got a surprise for the four of you," he leads them inside the safe. As he opened it, it's filled with a lot of moneybags.

The look on the Enforcers face is surprising. They never thought Valmont would rob this a lot of money. As they go inside, they also take notice of the diamonds that are with the money.

"Well, what do you think?" the white-haired crime lord asked.

"It's great, V," Finn replied with amazement on his voice as he takes some dollars from the bag.

"Yeah, I'm amaze you did robbed all that money from a bank," Hak Foo is also amazed with the event.

"Anyway, I want you all to come back to the Dark Hand and work under me again. This time, I'll treat you fairly. There are some events where I order you to do for me, but there are some events where I will do things by myself. With this much money, I can give you a raise; 3,000 yen a day," Valmont explained.

Finn, Ratso, and Chow thought about it as they look at themselves. After a few seconds, they look back at Valmont.

"Yes, Big V, we like to work with you again," was the reply of the Irish man.

"Thank you. So, a hug?" Valmont asked with his arms open. The Enforcers reply by hugging him and Valmont hugged them back. This is the best moment he could ever have. He got everything back he ever owned.

They went back to the living room as he explained to his men the story on how he got the money. To top it off, he also told them that Japan will be a good place for them to get away from Jackie Chan.

"So, it looks like your team is complete," Yamaki shows up as he pulls out his lighter and starts flickering it. His old friend takes notice on that kind of behavior. After all, he knows fully well of what it could mean.

"Why thank you, Mr. Flicker. Gentlemen, meet Yamaki, an old friend of mine," Valmont starts with another introduction with the blond-haired man then he takes noticed of the woman beside him. "Oh, this is Riley."

"I am honored to meet you two," Hak Foo started bowing down in honor of greeting someone.

"Okay, Valmont, now that we're all here, is your team complete?" Riley asked in wonder.

"Not yet, Riley. In fact, I need to recruit some Digimon by our side to take out those three snot-nosed kids and their Digimon partners," Valmont replied.

"Digimon? What's that?" Ratso asked the next question. He may have knowledge in theoretical physics, but the word Digimon is really new to him.

Valmont showed the Enforcers the profiles of Takato, Henry, and Rika to get them to understand what Digimon really means. As soon as they're done reading it, they finally understood what it could mean to them.

"Now that you four know of those people, I got to go to school as a teacher. That way, I can get to know them better," he went to a spinning wheel. It has three pictures of the three kids. "Which school should I go to? Takato and Henry's or Rika's?" he spins the wheel as it landed on the picture of the redheaded girl. This brings a smirk on his face. "Rika, my favorite target. I will go to her school not only to get to know her, but also to annoy her. Finn, Ratso, and Chow, you three will go to their houses as you search for their Digimon and capture them. Hak Foo, you help Yamaki and Riley assembling some device to extract the data of their enemies. Those are the kinds of Digimon I'm thinking to have on our side."

"Okay, got it," Finn said in an agreeing way. "Let's catch some Digimon!"

"Yeah!" Ratso and Chow shout altogether.

This is the best day Valmont could ever have. It's time to see how will he do his plans in Japan without Jackie around to stop him.


	4. Capture

Guilmon enjoys his time in an alleyway searching through a garbage can when suddenly he heard a crashing sound outside.

"Huh? What's going on?"

He enters Takato's house/bakery where he notices Finn in the middle of the damage done with the place itself. The disco man is obviously looking for the Digimon himself.

"Hey, are you Guilmon?" Finn asked with a sinister look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm Guilmon," was the dinosaur-like Digimon's replied back.

"Thank you."

Finn pulls out some kind of gun that when he shots Guilmon with electricity, it really knocks him down the ground. Once that is done, he carries him, although having difficulty due to his weight, and puts him to the back of the large truck.

* * *

Terriermon is in Henry's apartment doing some reading in the living room. Lucky for him, his Tamer's family isn't around to see him as Henry tries to keep his existence a secret. Suddenly, he heard a crashing sound outside the living room.

"Hey, if you break something, you pay for it!"

He gasps to see Ratso coming at him.

"If you're here to do something evil, think again! I will stop you!"

"Yeah? I like to see you try," the strongman replies in a calm way.

Terriermon charges to him with some kind of attack, but it is foiled when Ratso uses the same stun gun Finn used on Guilmon to knock down the bunny-like Digimon. It sends him crashing down to a wall of the apartment.

"I broke something, you still pay for it!" he said in a daze as the strongman grabs him by his ears with no difficulty as he exits the place and goes to the same truck that Guilmon got captured into.

* * *

In Rika's traditional Japanese house, Renamon is doing some meditation in when suddenly he hears a very large noise. She deducts it's a large truck outside and she's right after all as it crashes through the walls of the house and went straight to the living room.

"Um, can I help you?" the vixen-like Digimon asked in confusion.

"Yeah, you could be useful in some plans," Chow replied as he exits out of the truck. He pulls out a stun gun when its powers suddenly goes down. It's obvious it needs to be recharge. "No charge. Don't worry, let's just do this the old fashioned way."

He tosses the gun to a vase and Renamon suddenly catches it as she doesn't want any of her Tamer's possessions being damaged.

"I'm warning you. I'm going to do whatever it takes to defend Rika and defend her possessions even if it means I have to take down an evil human like you."

"Or else what, kitsune? You'd use your spiritual powers against?" the man asked with a taunt.

"Look, why don't we fight outside? That way, Rika's house won't get any serious damage," Renamon asked in concern.

"Let me think about that. Eh, no," Chow replied as he pulls out a matchbox and lit up a match. He then drops it to a carpet and Renamon attempts to dose it with water to remove it. As she successfully did, he jumps into the air and kicks her in the face, knocking her down, and taking her to the truck were Guilmon and Terriermon are being captured.

* * *

At Kagurazaka Girls' Elementary School, all of the girls in a classroom are wondering of who is going to be the substitute teacher of the subject, Japanese literature. Rika is also in the waiting with them. Just then, a female teacher shows up to the room.

"Listen up, girls. Here comes your substitute teacher in Japanese literature," she shows the door as Valmont enters with his cane on his hand. He gives out a smug look on his face.

"Valmont?!" Rika said in shock as she can't believe who it was.


	5. Classroom Blues

Rika just couldn't believe that she is going to find a substitute teacher in Valmont. Of course, he only accepts the job not only to get to know her better, but also to annoy her at her expense. Valmont looks at her with an evil smile on his face as he puts his cane near the door.

"Right, class, allow me to introduce myself," he started writing in the blackboard of another alias to avoid letting the girls know of his true occupation of being the crime lord of the Dark Hand. Of course, he knows that wouldn't work on Rika since he already told her about it last night. Valmont finishes writing in the board with chalk. "My name is Gin. Gin Fukada, and I'll be your substitute teacher for Japanese literature."

"Okay, I'll let you get on with your lesson," the female teacher said as she left the room, but comes back for a little bit of information. "Oh, and be careful of Rika. She's just antisocial and all."

"Don't worry, I'll manage," Valmont replied calmly which it annoys the redheaded girl.

_"I appreciate to have anyone as a substitute teacher. Anyone, but him!"_ she thought in annoyance to what is in store for her.

"Now, class, where did you left of in your lesson?" asked the villainous crime lord.

"We're just about to start discussing about the legend of a kitsune," a common classmate raises her hand.

"Okay, a kitsune," Valmont knows what this word means as he writes it in a blackboard. Also, he attempts to tease the grouchy redhead with this information. "By the way, are you girls aware that Rika has a kitsune of her own?"

Rika goes into a surprise as she can't believe what Valmont just said about her. He's obviously trying to get her to tell the class about having Renamon around.

"Well, Rika, it seems you have one, don't you?" he taunts her some more and she can't take of how he could do something like that.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" she shouted as she stands up and attempting to leave the classroom. Unfortunately, Valmont goes near her with his cane on his hand.

"Absolutely not," he said as he raises his cane and hits Rika with it by the head. She holds her head in pain with two of her hands. "You know, in my first day of school abroad, I don't misbehave like that so go back to your seat and listen carefully to my lecture or you'll get another hit from the cane. This time, on your face."

Rika reluctantly accepts on the terms as she sits back to her desk. She is easily threatened by the mastermind of the Dark Hand himself.

"Good, let's continue about what a kitsune is," Valmont started his lecture as he writes in the blackboard and holding his book. "Kitsune is a Japanese word for fox. It's etymology is that 'kitsu' means 'fox's yelp' while '-ne' is the 'affectionate mood' for the fox. It is magical fox being with magical abilities. In Ancient Japan, these spirit foxes live together with human beings as protectors, friends, anything you would think of."

_"If I have to put up with this guy's lecture, I'm so gonna be sick,"_ Rika thought grouchily.

Valmont takes notice that she isn't paying attention so he calls her in for attention by throwing a piece of chalk to her head.

"Hey, Rika, if you're going to be in my class, answer this question. Do you know what powers a kitsune would have?"

"Simple, it can generate fire," the antisocial girl stands up from her seat and replies begrudgingly.

"Very good," Valmont said happily and Rika went back to her seat as the lecture continues. "There are two types of kitsune: one is _zenko_, a benevolent, celestial fox, and the other is _yako_, a mischievous fox. A kitsune is mostly noted for having as many as nine tails. You should know in Japanese stories that they have about one, five, seven, and nine tails. Oh, and one of the powers they have is gaining the ability of shapeshifting, mostly into a human. I wonder what would it be like if Rika's kitsune turned into a human being and live amongst the humans."

Rika is getting insulted by how Valmont would have fantasies around Renamon. She puts her head down in disappointment.

"Anyway, in some stories, kitsune would have a hard time in hiding their tails when it gets drunk or careless. Here's a good way to expose one: put dogs in your backyard. When a human is afraid of it, then it's a kitsune. They also have the ability to possess human beings. I wonder what would it be like if Rika's kitsune would possess her body and take her human life," the white-haired man continues with his lecture.

_"Just ignore that insult. Just ignore him,"_ the redhead tries to cover her ears as a sign of not wanting to be taunt about something like that.

Valmont takes notice of that; in fact, he enjoys taunting her like that. It's one of his reasons to teach her class.

"Anyway, exorcism could be useful into driving that fox out of your body. Remember to have the precautions when you encounter this type of creature. By the way, Rika has a kitsune and I don't have any doubts. You all should that kitsune would not only be guardians, but also it can be tricksters. Anyway, she has abandoned her precious kitsune. I heard about it and it could be a good legend."

Rika is getting haunted by the second to the last statement as the bad memory plays out in her head.

_"I don't need you. I don't need anybody!"_

Then, a bad memory is being compared to what Valmont said to her that night.

_"You don't need Renamon. How cute. That's what I would say about Shendu."_

The crime boss takes notice of this as his teasing towards Rika continues on.

"Oh, and by the way, she hates her kind."

This is something that she would be haunting her.

_"I hate Digimon. All of them!"_

Comparing this to what he said to her.

_"You said you hate Digimon. How nice. That's how I feel about Shendu."_

Valmont takes notice on how he enjoys teasing her for this. He lands a smirk on his face.

"I'd say that could be a good story to write if I ever think about being a writer. Rika, don't come crying to me when you realize it's a bad idea to hate one's kind because that kind will come after you. Oh, wait, there's one who come after you already for the past two nights."

It's obvious that he's talking about Harpymon. Then again, he's been reading her profile. Too bad she can't tolerate this any longer so she bangs her desk and stands up angrily.

"In case you haven't noticed, Mr. Fukada, I managed to reconcile with my kitsune on the past two nights!" Rika said in defending Renamon's honor.

"Ha. An outrageous allegation," Valmont refuses to believe that. Anyway, he just doesn't why she would pull such move.

"That's so crazy coming out of you if you think you can make such lecture a kitsune. You won't know if one would come after you if you say some things like that."

"Says the antisocial redhead. In case you didn't know, kitsune is also a trickster. By the one, yours is one. After all, she thinks you don't need her so she tries to be superior to you."

Rika can't take anymore of Valmont's lecture on how things go. At the same time, she is reminded of the previous two nights on that. Valmont approaches closely to her desk.

"You need an understanding? Well, here it is," he grabs his cane and whacks her in the head again. "I could hit you somewhere worse than your face if you try to misbehave. Let's just say the buttocks."

This causes her to blush on her face. To her, it's embarrassing. Suddenly, the bell on her school ring.

"Okay, class dismiss. Remember to research on the kitsune. After all, we're going to have a quiz on it at next week so study well, especially you, Rika."

Valmont has left the classroom and takes a look at Rika whose expression on her face is all disappointed. To him, this is what he needed to make her look bad in school. He hopes that the first day of next week is going to be another good day for him to be teasing her at school on how she does her own way of things.


	6. Warehouse Plan

In a nearby warehouse, an event is taking place. Yamaki, Riley, and Hak Foo are building up some kind of device in Valmont's plan in resurrecting some evil Digimon by his side. Finn, Ratso, and Chow went there with Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon captured into tubes.

"Uh, where am I?" Guilmon started to wake up as he found himself inside a tube. This really brings him into confusion. "What is this?"

"This is a containment unit," Finn replied back.

"Containment unit? What's that?"

"It means you're being captured as in we're kidnapping you for an experiment," the Irish man replied.

"Help! Help me, Takato! Help me!" Guilmon cried that he tries to punch the glass to escape, but it doesn't break. At the same time, Terriermon and Renamon do the same, but failed.

"Oh, did we forget to mention the containment unit is indestructible?" Ratso said sinisterly, joining in the conversation.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon cried as she unleashes one of her attacks. Too bad the glass didn't break. "If I'm not mistaken, this is Valmont's doing."

"I think you got it right," Valmont entered the warehouse.

"What do you want?"

"It's the data you and your two friends possessed," Yamaki joined in the conversation. "See this machine you three are strapped on? And also those five tubes in front of you? The data of the Digimon will be sucked into those tubes. Once that is done, Valmont will chant a spell to resurrect them into his own Digimon army. Very interesting machine, huh, Renamon?"

"That's very sick coming out of you two. When Rika finds out what you're trying to do, she will stop you," the vixen said.

"Oh, we're counting on her. In fact, I'm going to send her a message," Valmont pulls out a remote device to summon three Shadowkhan by pressing the button three times. "Find the three kids and lead them here as in send them a message."

The Shadowkhan nodded and they jumped into the sky as they make the search.

"Wait," the leader of the Dark Hand is calling them and they come back. He pulls out a tag with Japanese writing. "Give this to Rika."

Then the three shadow ninjas have left the warehouse.

* * *

In a playground, Takato, Henry, and Rika are meeting there as they heard the news that their Digimon partners are missing. The latter happens to be in a tiring mood after school. Since school is over, she is wearing her casual clothes even the broken hearted t-shirt.

"What happened to you, Rika?" the goggle-wearing boy asked in concern.

"That's one thing you're not going to believe, goggle-head. Anyway, it's a long story," Rika remarked.

Suddenly, three Shadowkhan ninjas show up to them with the shadows. They hand out a letter to Takato and went back to the warehouse. He started to read it.

_Dear Takato, Henry, and Rika,_

_When you read this letter, you have discovered your respective Digimon partners have been missing. Do you know why?_

_It's because I kidnapped them. Ironic, isn't it? Anyway, it looks like I'm going to make a plan involving with Digimon being in my side so I can turn this city into a playground of my very own.  
_

_If you want to stop me, come to this warehouse at the address on to this paper. I'll be waiting for you three to come.  
_

_Signed,_

_Valmont_

_PS: There's a tag in this letter. Give it to Rika._

Takato follows the PS as he gives out the item to the redheaded girl. As she gets and looks at what it is, it suddenly explodes on her face. She is really angry at this.

"Valmont is gonna pay for this!" she growled.

* * *

In the warehouse, Valmont and his gang are taking notice of this by the large TV screen. Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon are also watching this.

"What do you think of that, Renamon?" he taunt the yellow fox Digimon.

"Rika's right. You're going to pay for this," was her reply.

"Oh, speaking of that, I would like you to see how Rika is doing at school for today," Valmont pulls out a videotape and puts it in the video player. It plays a video of what he does as a substitute teacher at Rika's school. "While waiting for them, watch this with me, Renamon."

"Despite all that you are, Rika and I will stop you!" Renamon shouted in defiance.

"Is that so?" Valmont bangs the glass of the container that she is captured with his cane. It's noise really hurts her ears really bad that covers them up. That really have to hurt her. "Now, let's see how this kind of battle for today will conclude. While waiting, watch of how I do things as her substitute teacher in Japanese literature."


	7. First Encounter

In the warehouse, Renamon can't believe how Valmont is in Rika's school posing as her substitute teacher in Japanese literature as she saw it all on the screen. She can't believe what she saw: from his lecture of the topic to his abuse towards her human partner with a hit in the head from his cane.

"You know, Valmont, when it comes to being a teacher, you lacked discipline," the vixen remarked.

"Oh yeah? It is Rika here who lacks discipline. She's all arrogant, antisocial, and grouchy. In other words, she's a jerk," Valmont countered.

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"Anyway, here's the good idea. Instead of just exploring all around town on your own, you could have just disciplined her when it comes to her thinking that she doesn't need you and that she hates Digimon. Have you ever thought about doing that?"

As Renamon thought about it for a few seconds, she realized the answer.

"No, I didn't."

"Um, Valmont," Yamaki joined in the conversation.

"Hmm?" the crime lord asked.

"When I said I cover up the three robberies with fake jewels and money, I forgot to mention it is just temporary," the blond-haired man replied in disappointment.

"Well, there's no need to be down about that, Yamaki," Valmont puts his hand on the shoulder of his old friend. "After all, my boys would need to know how I got those things. Speaking of that..." he changes his focus on his goons who are talking amongst themselves, mostly how they got to work with the Dark Hand again and that's just what they wanted to get away from Daolon Wong. "Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo, watch this news from the screen so that you'll know how I got all that money and jewels."

"Well, okay," Finn accepted the request. "We'll go get the popcorn and drinks."

He and the other Enforcers run off and went back in a few seconds with popcorn and softdrink on their hands. They sit down to their respective chairs. Valmont, Yamaki, and Riley also sit with them.

"Okay, here's the news, lady and gentlemen," Yamaki pulls out the remote control as he changes it's mode to TV so that he can put it to the news. Of course, Riley is the only woman in the warehouse, hence he said 'lady and gentlemen'.

They all watched that had happened last night. It's the three robberies committed by Valmont, Yamaki, and Riley. Of course, they had Renamon's help into doing it after the former had used an amnesia potion on her to erase all her memories. Luckily for them, Mr. Yaguchi, the manager of the Mizuho Corporate Bank at the Shinjuku branch, has no memory of being robbed after Valmont erased his memories and Yamaki puts them back without having him know that he had the former do his job as a watchman.

"Well, what do you think, Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo?" Valmont asked in wonder to his henchmen.

"It's great, Big V," Finn said.

"Same here," Ratso added.

"Ditto," Chow also added.

"I'm amazed of what you did, master," Hak Foo commented.

"So it was you who committed the robbery in my mother's workplace," Rika show up in the warehouse with Takato and Henry. They break through the front door.

Valmont stands up from his seat with a smug look on his face and holding his cane.

"You're such a bratty child, Rika. To me, money is everything. I don't care what happens to anything else," he explained. "Why do you care about her? After all, you hate wearing dresses from what I can tell about you."

"You're wearing a dress?" Takato asked in wonder.

"Just zip it, Takato!" Rika exclaimed before focusing back on Valmont. "I may hate wearing dresses and argue with my mother because of it, but I don't hate her for it."

Valmont raises an eyebrow on this, but he knows she's telling the truth. After all, she is under his threat.

"Um, Valmont, if you want us to take down those kids, we'll be happy to do it," Finn stands up from his seat and so are Ratso and Chow, ready to put up a fight.

"No, I decided to take them down on my own," was the crime lord's reply as he runs towards them. The kids are on a fight of their lives.

He looks at the three kids in disdain.

"You know, Takato, Henry, you two really make fine enemies to fight against, but you don't interest me. The only person I'm interesting in the trio is Rika," Valmont explained. "So you two should just get lost and go home."

"Not until we got our Digimon back!" Takato started.

"So be it," the white-haired man hits the brown-haired man with his cane two times. One is in his head and the other is in his back. This really puts the latter down as he is sent through the front door.

"Takato!" Guilmon started banging through the glass of the tube, but can't break free. "Pyro Sphere!" he cried as he tries to make a blast of fire from his mouth. Sadly, it doesn't break the device he's been captured.

Henry charges next, but Valmont jumps out of his way as he sends a kick to his back. Next, the latter tries to make a punch at the former's face, but it's blocked. The two went a little far from each other and make their exchange.

"Wow, you're good, Valmont. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"When I get involve into this thing about magic back at San Francisco, I learn to fight like you just so I can take down this famous archeologist named Jackie Chan."

"So that means you're an American?" Takato joined in the conversation.

"No, you idiot!" Valmont said in a strongly way. "I'm British. I just came to America, that's all."

He goes near the goggle-wearing boy and grabs him by his shirt. When Henry attempts to make a rescue, Valmont tosses Takato to him, neutralizing the two boys. Satisfied, he turns his attention to Rika.

"Now, it's your turn, Rika," the crime lord hits her with his cane by her head. Next, he takes two punches; one at her head and two at her stomach. It doesn't stop there; he kicks her in the air and hits her with his cane. Finally, he stopped with a kick while she's down. He takes focus on the Enforcers. "I'm satisfied. Lock them up."

Finn, Ratso, and Chow got the kids chained while the experiment is starting.

"Okay, Yamaki, activate the device!" Valmont exclaimed.

The head of Hypnos activated the machine with a push of a lever. The three Digimon are started to feel pain from the experiment as their human partners look in horror. Just then, the data from them has been extracted and placed on the tubes. All except for the fifth one.

"Oh, and here's the data of the Digimon that Kyubimon didn't absorbed in the park from the past two days," Yamaki started revealing a capsule of data and place it on the fifth tube. It belongs to Harpymon.

"Now that the data is all here, it's time for the revival spell," Valmont started to chant some sort of spell from a spell book. It's working that magical aura started to cover the five tubes. The revival of the five evil Digimon that the trio have fought against from the past days has begun. It consists of IceDevimon, Harpymon, Dokugumon, Musyamon, and Vilemon.

"I'm alive!" the fallen angel Digimon exclaimed as his containment is opened and so are the others. He takes focus on the person who revived him. "You! You revived me!"

"Yes, I did," Valmont replied calmly.

IceDevimon has turned his attention to Rika. Of course, he did remembered her.

_"The way you treat people. How you think. You're cold as ice. You have no time for warm weak relationships. Yes. You always expect perfection from yourself and others. You demand it. I am the only one who understands you, Rika. That is why we're destined to become partners."_

He shifts his focus to Valmont.

"The way I see it, you're just as cold as she is."

"Yeah, you see, Rika, you and I are the same," the crime lord stated as he changes his focus to Rika for a while before focusing back to IceDevimon to shake his hands with. "By the way, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Valmont and I want you to be my lieutenant."

"IceDevimon," replied the fallen angel Digimon.

Valmont checks on the computer to see the database on the others and gets to know them one by one.

"Interesting. From this moment on, you five Digimon will work under both the Dark Hand and Hypnos. Any questions?"

The evil Digimon replied by shaking their heads off. They got no questions at all.

"This is nuts, Valmont!" Rika cried. "Using them to do your dirty work? That's very outrageous! You can't just do that! You're putting the whole world at risk!"

"I agree with Rika," Renamon joined in the conversation. "So this is how you use your power? It's evil coming out of you."

Valmont approaches the chained redhead in a firm way and pokes her with his cane by the chin.

"Rika, Rika, Rika, don't you understand? We're not so different, you and I."

"Oh no, here we go again," Rika groaned on the topic she doesn't want to talk again.

"Both of us are rich, have a cold attitude on others, neither of us are treating our own non-human partners right, and before you know it, we don't need them after all. Additionally, both of us declare our hatred in them, am I right? Anyway, I want you to join me and together, we can turn Japan into our own personal playground. We can do anything we want; you do your own thing which is fighting evil Digimon trying to oppose me and I do my own thing which is committing crimes. So what do you say? Join me?" Valmont extends his hand in front of Rika.

"Do you think you would expect me to join you?" was her reply in an angry way.

"Judging by that tone, no," he replies in a smugly way as he pulls out a black remote control to the device and pointing it at Renamon. "When I press the red button, an explosion will be released so lethal that she'll die. So say goodbye to her just like how I say goodbye to Shendu."

"NOOOOOOO!" Rika cried as she can't believe what he's going to do.

Suddenly, Renamon started to glow as she transforms into a nine-tailed fox known as Kyubimon. This really breaks her free from her containment. Next, she tackles Valmont and pins him down to the floor, much to Rika's relief.

"I won't let you do this, Valmont!" replied the fox-like Digimon. "I won't let you take my life away just to show Rika how you've been through with Shendu!"

"We'll see about that. Hak Foo!" Valmont struggle to get up.

"Angry Crow Takes Flight!" cried the brutish man jumping up and sending a kick to Kyubimon, freeing the crime lord in the process.

Taking his focus on Rika, he pulls the top of his cane to show a dagger and cuts it to Rika's chain, then puts it back again. He shifts his focus on the fallen angel Digimon.

"IceDevimon, show her how we react to people who opposes us."

"As you wish, Valmont," the Digimon replied in a sadistic way. "Avalanche Claw!" he releases a barrage of icicles from his wings. Rika puts her feet up and down simultaneously to dodge it.

"Rika! No!" Kyubimon cried while fighting against Hak Foo.

"Harpymon, Dokugumon, help Hak Foo," Valmont ordered and they successfully did.

"Poison Thread!" the spider-like Digimon unleashes a web from its spinnerets, but Kyubimon dodges out of the way.

"Rabbit Punch!" Hak Foo lands a punch at her head, sending her to a wall. While this is happening, Takato, Henry, and their respective Digimon partners are all watching this. Then again, Valmont has no interest in them, only Rika.

Harpymon attempts to use talons on Kyubimon, but she intercepts and uses her claws to land a scratch to her.

"Well, this is one quite an exciting show to watch. Riley, film this for me, please so we can watch it together," Yamaki commented.

"Got it," Riley pulls out a camcorder and started to record the fight.

"Frozen Claw!" IceDevimon slashes Rika with his sharp claws from left to right. He looks at Valmont. "How's this? Good, huh?"

"Yeah, good one," the crime boss replied in a happy manner.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon cried as she unleashes a barrage of fire into Hak Foo, Dokugumon, and Harpymon. The three villains dodge it, but not the former.

"Kangaroo Hop!" Hak Foo jumps up and down in pain of his foot being on fire before putting the fire out with water.

Meanwhile, Rika is being given a bear hug by IceDevimon as it really squeezes her hard. Kyubimon tries to make a rescue, but the three villains pin her down so she can watch her suffer even more.

"Let's see if you can dodge this. Oh wait, you can't. Thundra Freeze!" IceDevimon fires ice beams from his eyes and it hits Rika, freezing her to a wall. After a few seconds, the ice breaks and she falls down to a wall.

Her body is all hurt and battered by IceDevimon, but Rika still tries to get up. Valmont comes close with his cane in front of her face.

"You're naive, Rika. Well, have you seen what's really in my heart, have you?" he said with an evil smile on his face.

"You're right, Valmont. You're right. We're not so different all this time, but I never imagine there is someone like me out there. Someone who is arrogant, self-centered, and demanding perfection to everything, just like me," Rika stated while trying to get up.

"Rika..." Kyubimon sighed.

Valmont grabs Rika by her shirt by his left hand and pins her to the door of the warehouse.

"Too bad, being cold is what makes you weak. Unlike me, it makes me stronger, and you know something? You will never beat me in battle with that positive attitude coming out of you," he gloated, whispering at her ear with a smirk on his face as he successfully breaks her spirit. Then he puts her down and focus on his goons. "Finn, Ratso, and Chow, let the prisoners go. This is enough."

The Enforcers followed the order and release Takato, Henry, and their Digimon partners. Both the Dark Hand and Hypnos escape the warehouse with the evil Digimon on their side, leaving the three kids and their Digimon behind.

* * *

They all walk outside the warehouse as the sunset comes by.

"I can't believe Valmont got away with those evil Digimon we fought in the past few days," Takato said.

"That means we're in trouble with them by his side," Henry added.

"Yeah, but we got our Digimon defending our backs. Right, Renamon?" Rika also added as the others continue to walk while she turns around to see her Digimon partner is not there. "Renamon? Where are you?"

"Hello there, Rika," an eerie voice called.

"Huh? Who are you?" the tomboy herself is in fear of the voice.

"I'm the one who took Renamon away from you. Do you know why? Because of your selfishness. To top it off, you abandoned her when you said you don't need her. Now, I got her in my arms. If you want to see her again, repent for your sins."

"Okay, okay!" Rika is in fear of what is in store for her. "I'm sorry, Renamon! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry about everything! I'm sorry I didn't treat you right! I'm sorry I said I didn't need you! I'm sorry I said I hated your kind! I learned a very important lesson! I'll never treat you badly like Valmont did to Shendu! Please come back!"

"You promise to treat her right and accept her protection?" the voice continued on.

"Yes! Yes! I promise!" the redheaded Tamer said in fear of saying the answer.

"Good."

"Huh?"

It turns out that Renamon is the mysterious eerie voice to teach her Tamer a lesson.

"Treat her well and accept her way of protecting you."

Rika turns around to discover the twist.

"RENAMON!" she exclaimed as she tries to run to her for an attack, but Renamon dodges out of the way.

"This is payback and, at the same time, a lesson for you to learn," said the foxy Digimon.

Rika's anger died down as it replaces with regret.

"You're right," she said.

"Now, do you mean everything you said?" Renamon asked.

"Yes," Rika uttered.

As Renamon looks at her in her eyes, it means if she could sense the truth from her.

"I believe you," she extends her hand. "Partners?"

"Partners," Rika holds the Digimon's hand. This is a sign of her spirit being regained.

"Well, this is one way to teach her a lesson," Henry commented. "Let's go. Let them have a moment of being together."

He, Takato, and their respective Digimon partners continue to walk off in the sunset. Eventually, Rika and Renamon walked off together with them as they all headed back to their houses.


	8. Playing Darts

Meanwhile, at Valmont's penthouse, he has his Digimon minions on an orientation on how to do things when he's in charge. It takes place in his office and takes about 25 minutes before it finishes.

"Do you Digimon understand what we're going to do?" Valmont asked while his hands clasp at mouth level.

"Yes!" the evil Digimon replied altogether.

"One more time."

"Yes!"

The crime lord of the Dark Hand smirks at this moment to come by. He finally has his own Digimon that could take down other Digimon for him. After all, he did say 'Digimon must defeat Digimon'.

"Well, we got to get going," Yamaki and Riley started to leave the place. "We're working on the Juggernaut program."

"The thing you used to wipe out Digimon from existence?" Valmont asked.

"Yeah, something like that," the lady replied. "Don't worry, the machine we built is so specially designed that our weapon won't work on those Digimon we revived."

"Okay, have a nice event, you two," the white-haired man allowed the two to leave. As they did, he shifted his focus on the Enforcers and the Digimon on their side.

"So, what's the first thing on the agenda, Valmont?" IceDevimon asked.

"Well, we think of a great place to rob for tonight which I found a place in the Shinjuku Historical Museum," was the reply.

"Big V, there's a lot of cameras and lasers to deal with. I mean, the security is tight. The people can't just seem to get their artifacts being robbed," Finn stated.

Valmont pulls out a coin from his pocket.

"Heads, only the Digimon on our side go there. Tails, you, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo will help them whether you like it or not."

He flips the coin and it goes to tails.

"Don't worry, those Digimon are powerful powerful enough to protect you four from the kids' Digimon."

"So there's nothing to worry about. We got your backs, you got our backs," IceDevimon said, also with Harpymon, Dokugumon, Musyamon, and Vilemon.

"Before we rob the place, let's play some games in the game room," Valmont said with a glee.

"Okay."

The villains went to the room as they saw everything in there. It has billiards, darts, dice games, card games, board games, and even a bowling rink. Finn, Ratso, and Chow are playing billiards. As for Hak Foo, he's in the gym on the middle floor with the other four Digimon for a sparring match.

"Let's play the darts," Valmont requested to the fallen angel Digimon.

"Okay," IceDevimon holds the darts. "How do you play this game?"

"Well, we each take five darts. The one who has the highest points wins. We take turns throwing one dart to a part of the dartboard. If you throw that dart to that part, you get that point. For instance, if you throw it at the section of the number 5, it means you got 5 points. If you hit the center, the circle, it's a bullseye and you'll get 50 points. Now do you understand?" Valmont explained.

"Yeah, I get it. Let's play!" the Digimon replied with energy.

As they play, Valmont throws the first dart to a bullseye while IceDevimon hits the part where he gets 13 points. In the second turn, the former throws the second dart to a bullseye again while the latter hits the part where he gets 1 point.

"You're good," IceDevimon complimented.

"Well, the most important thing when you're shooting ice is to learn how to aim," Valmont stated.

"Yeah, you're right," said the fallen angel Digimon.

For the third and fourth rounds, Valmont hits a bullseye while IceDevimon hits the parts where he score 12 and 1. For the final round, the former hits another bullseye while the latter hits the part where he scores 50. The game concludes with Valmont having the score of 250 while IceDevimon has the score of 77.

"It looks like you need to work on your aim," the crime lord said as he won the game.

"I guess so," the fallen angel Digimon has no complains about it.

"Well, before we start the heist, I got some business to do on my own," Valmont said in a sinister way.


	9. Not so Different

For this afternoon, at the Nonaka household, Rika talked to Renamon of how she changed of her behavior. Suddenly, Valmont just shows up with his cane on his hand by the garden.

"How sentimental," he is being sarcastic. "Alternatively, Rika, you're just like Shendu."

"Would you stop comparing me to you or that dragon?!" the redheaded girl suddenly snapped and stand up.

"Hey, is that a way to greet someone? Where are your manners? Even villains like me have good manners," Valmont said in disappointment with his head down. "Why don't you just sit down and listen?"

Renamon touches Rika by her shoulder as she agrees with his condition. She could sense something about him that she begins to compare herself to him. Rika nods and sits down.

"Thank you. As I'm saying, Rika, you're just like Shendu," said the evil man.

"Why?" her voice is in confusion.

"Because you're arrogant and deceitful as him," was his reply.

This brings Rika shock in herself. As she recalls on how she acted on the past days, it all makes sense. Valmont smirks as he is enjoying this conversation of how he compares her to the dragon he worked with in the past.

"I can give out some examples of you being arrogant as Shendu, but they are too much so I'll give out an example what makes you deceitful as Shendu. You said you cared for Renamon, but what about the part where you said you don't need her? If you don't call that deceitful, I don't know what is," as he stated this part, Rika thought back on it and puts her head down in shame. This is a sign that she begins to realize he's right. "Oh, and you're traitorous as him. You betrayed the trust of your own mother and grandmother by not telling them about your Digimon adventures just like how Shendu has betrayed his demonic brothers and sisters by ignoring their release when he's first released from his stone imprisonment. Before you know it, you betrayed Renamon by saying you didn't need her. Well, that's just kind of like how he did betrayed me when I blindly trusted him too much of giving me the treasure of Qin Shi Huang in exchange for all 12 talismans to restore him to his true form. What else is that you have betrayed Takato and Henry by saying you hate Digimon. Shendu once again betrayed his brothers and sisters by lying to them that he can get them all out of his portal when only one being can enter it to the real world. So, tell me, Rika, does that make you arrogant and deceitful as Shendu?"

Valmont smirked as his speech really brings Rika more realization than meets the eye.

"You know, Valmont, I understand what happened when Shendu betrayed you," Renamon stands up for the conversation. "Do you know why? Because it's exactly what Rika did to me."

The crime lord himself started to find interest in this. Just for polite points, he sits down cross-legged and listens to what she has to say.

"Like you, I blindly trusted Rika too much. I was a victim of her abuse just like how you were a victim of Shendu's abuse. I wanted to protect her, but she refused my help and 'betrayed' me like you said," Renamon takes a look at Rika for that moment before focusing back to the white-haired man. "When she hated my kind, I was free to explore the world. I wish I could be just like you. If you hate Shendu, then I hate Rika. One bad move, and I could have been exactly like you. If you managed to get back at Shendu for those acts, then I managed to get back at Rika for those acts. I wish I could have been free from Rika just like how you're free from Shendu, but I didn't. I realize that being powerful by absorbing data from enemy Digimon is not how I become powerful. It's because of my need for Rika. She needed me back. I wish I could have refused her offer just like you did when Shendu tried to release his siblings, but I didn't. I realized that I was just as selfish and greedy as you are. I found absorbing data as more important to me than anything else just like how you considered money as the most important thing to you than anything else. Unlike you, I grew out of it. I don't want to absorb data anymore, I just want to get back with Rika and she accepted me back. We promised to watch each other's backs from now on."

"Well, that's very nice of you, Renamon. I respect you for that," Valmont applaud on her speech and stands up. "You know, I was going to fight you two after this conversation, but I decided to give you two some time to think about those events of how can we understand each other. This is the best way to understand our enemies and that is finding out what they all have in common."

He then left the house as his plan for the heist is about to commence.


	10. Fight Night

In the night, Yamaki is at the park ranting about how using the Juggernaut to eradicate all Digimon failed as it sends some of them into the real world. He leaves angrily on the mess, but not before throttling Henry.

"For someone who hates Digimon, you really are in a bad mood," Valmont teased as he also comes out of hiding. He is aware of that characteristic his old friend possess and is just by himself as his goons are out in the museum to commit the robbery. "If you need cheering up, why don't you have a stay with me in my penthouse for the night?"

"Okay, Valmont. I accept your invitation to get me relaxed," the blond-haired man calmed down and take a deep breath.

"Valmont!" Takato, Henry, and Rika all shouted together as they could not believe who it is that the head of Hypnos is accompanied with.

"Hello, kiddies. You should be in your homes and sleeping. It's past your bedtime," the white-haired man taunted them.

"Ha ha, says the crime lord," Rika sarcastically laughs off the statement as she and Renamon are on a fighting stance against him.

Valmont pulls out the black remote control device from his right hand and presses it forty-five times to summon that number of Shadowkhan. They all appear to surround the kids and their Digimon partners.

"If you want to play, here it is. Have fun with the kids."

He left with Yamaki as the shadow ninjas went in to defend them. They all run in their direction ready for an attack. In fact, two of them are heading for Rika's direction. That is until Renamon comes with a drop kick on them.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!"

Too bad that didn't answer her statement as one of them uses its powers to grab her human partner from behind. This also happens to Takato and Henry. Anyway, for Rika, a Shadowkhan makes a punch to her face. Unfortunately, this makes her angry enough to push herself from behind to free herself from its grip and kick one in front of her.

Meanwhile, Guilmon and Terriermon are on a dead end with the other Shadowkhan. They would try some of their attacks on them.

"Rock Breaker!" the former destroy some rocks and toss it to some of the shadow ninjas. Unfortunately, they dodged, but Guilmon yells out another attack. "Pyro Sphere!" he lets out a breath of fire to hit the Shadowkhan, destroying them.

"Terrier Tornado!" the latter spins himself around and shoots a green tornado to engulf the other shadow ninjas and moving them out of the way.

This clears a path for them as Rika and Renamon got their own troubles with the Shadowkhan.

"Power Paw!" the latter yelled as her fists and feet are covered with blue flames, then she leaps into the air to kick and slice the rest of the Shadowkhan, obliterating them.

"Bra-vo!" Valmont sarcastically applauds on what just happened. "Look how powerful Renamon has become, Rika. You should dispose of her first before she tries to dispose of you just like how Shendu disposed of me."

"Never!" Rika yelled defiantly. And that's the truth.

"If it's a fight you want, then you got it," Valmont puts up a fighting stance with his cane in his hand.

"Takato, Henry, this is between me and Valmont. Stay out of this, and you too, Renamon," the redheaded girl instructed.

"Okay, Rika," they all replied.

Valmont turns the top a little bit as he pulls out a yellow glowing dagger underneath it with his right hand while holding the rest of his cane by his left hand. He drops the latter item to the ground.

"Bring it."

"I will," Rika cried.

The crime lord runs towards her to hit her with the dagger from the top and she dodges out of the way. He continues to slash her from left to right, but she quickly dodges those blows. So far, he doesn't have a single scratch on her.

That is until he slashes her from behind, putting a scratch from the back of her shirt. Furious, Rika jumps as she tries to do a drop kick, but Valmont blocks it and punches her in the stomach, tossing her to the ground. He jumps to make another hit with his blade, but she gets out of the way as it hits the ground. She makes another punch, but he blocks and punches her continuously before tossing her to the ground.

Despite her injuries, Rika attempts to strike a punch at the crime boss himself.

"You're mine!" she yelled. Luckily, she noticed that Valmont attempts to attack her by hitting her with his knee; therefore she blocks it and makes a punch. Quite a successful one for her. He is thrown off the ground.

"Very impressive. But you still have much to learn on how to defeat me," Valmont smirks on the attack and charges forward with the dagger still on his hand which Rika dodges the attack.

"Oh, I have learned enough, alright," she retorted.

Next, he attempts to make an attack from behind as he jumps past her and makes use of the object being held by his hand. Rika dodges out of the way and continuously dodges his slashes from left to right. She grabs a common stick from a tree to stab him. Unfortunately for her, Valmont grabs a hold of her hand and stabs her in the left shoulder with the same item. She screams out in pain from this.

"If I'm not mistaken, Rika, this is the object you used to stab Harpymon to save Renamon, right? Look at this. You got stabbed by your own object. Ironic, isn't it?" Valmont taunted.

He continues the attack on her as it ends with a punch to her stomach.

"So, Rika, do you see how much powerful I am? It's from hatred," Valmont grabs Rika by her shirt while pointing the dagger to the right side of her face. "I can accomplish what villain has never been done before, but breaking your bones is just old fashioned so. Where's the challenge in that, huh?"

He takes a look at Renamon and smiles evilly then tosses her to the ground. She is all battered from the fight and trying to get up, but she just falls to the ground.

"Your defeat for this encounter is really one of the great moment I could ever have," he goes closer to her before walking away. However, Rika grabs his ankle and kicks it to put him to the ground beside her.

"Too bad it doesn't count with you being defeated by a little girl," she smirked as she sits on his chest so he tries to stab her but she grabs the dagger and toss it aside. She started to punch him numerous times in the face until he goes down. Rika then stands up from him getting off him and going near him as he gets up.

"Impressive, but you're going to face some tough challenges involving with me. For tonight, you win, but you won't win the next time we fight," Valmont gloated as he puts the dagger back to where his cane is and turns it a little bit to secure it. Then he leaves the park.

"Let's just leave him alone," Rika stated.

"Yeah, we should because we got bigger problems," Takato agreed.

Indeed, he, Henry, and Rika got a bigger threat to deal with than Valmont so they got to start defeating the threat.


	11. Game Night

After the threat has been neutralized, Valmont has been watching all what has happened from his penthouse via telescope.

"Well, those kids really know how to handle such threats when it comes to evil beings like the one they fought against. After all, Chan really knows how to handle gigantic demons like Shendu and his siblings," he remarked as Yamaki enters the penthouse. "So, how did it go, Yamaki?"

"I just can't believe those kids have defeated that evil Digimon. I thought they were playing a game," his friend stated.

"I see. Speaking of that, Yamaki, do you think of what I do, committing crimes just to get a lot and lot of money is really a game?"

Yamaki thinks about this for a few seconds before he finalizes his answer.

"No, you're not playing a game," was his reply while flickering his lighter. "I just couldn't believe how you do your business."

"Well, I choose my career and you choose yours."

Just then, Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo entered with a wheelbarrow full of artifacts being robbed in a museum. This includes a rare diamond and some inscriptions of some Japanese histories regarding on the people who were known to contribute for their country. IceDevimon, Harpymon, Dokugumon, Musyamon, and Vilemon also show up with artifacts.

"You're right, Big V, getting help from these Digimon is really easy. After all, Musyamon here just cut the glasses with his big sword, but he also destroyed the cameras," the disco man, pointing out to the samurai Digimon.

"That's good. Did you tripped any alarms by any chance?" Valmont asked in curiosity.

"Well, Harpymon tried stealing a vase because it is so shiny. As a result, she tripped off the alarm and we have to run away from the police in a hard way," Ratso replied as he points out to the injuries that he and the others got. "At least the kids didn't show up with their Digimon to hit us with."

"And speaking of that, let's have a game night together, Yamaki," the crime lord of the Dark Hand declared.

"Okay, let's," the head of Hypnos replied smiling and taking off his sunglasses.

While the others are doing their thing, Valmont and Yamaki head to the game room to play some games.

First is billiards; the former manages to shoot the second and fifth balls. He loses a turn when he failed to shoot the first ball to the hole, but Yamaki does it. The latter continues to shoot the seventh and fourth balls, but he missed the turn when he failed to shoot the fifth ball to a hole. It's Valmont turn and he wins by shooting the fifth, first, third, sixth, and finally the eighth ball.

Next game for them to play together is in a video game. They played a trivia video game to see which of them is smart. It's a tie since both of them have studied some of the questions together like Japanese history on a kitsune. Ironically, this is the topic Valmont discussed to Rika; he wonders if she's been studying this week since Monday, there will be a pop quiz. Of course, this is just to annoy her. At the same time, he thinks about some hard questions he will pull on her to make an annoyance in her expense.

Finally, they played another game in a video game and that is fighting. Even though they know some of the moves to pull off on their characters, Valmont pulls off the greatest one for his character that he wins two rounds straight.

"Well, that's a very nice game night we ever have, Valmont," Yamaki complimented.

"Thank you for making such remark, Yamaki," Valmont commented back.

This is one moment these two old friends should never forget of.


	12. Investigation

Rika and Renamon have left Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon to investigate Valmont on their own. The former needs to know if he could be involved with some occult since he uses magic. Before the investigation, she puts on a bandage to her back just for recovery.

"How are we going to find Valmont? He could be anywhere," the latter stated.

"We'll just have to ask the hotel to see if they seen him," was the reply.

She will have to do the questioning to herself since she would have Renamon hidden in plain sight. As she does it, no one seems to take notice of Valmont as they never saw him before. As they head to La Tour Shinjuku Grand, it has to be this place. Rika asked the receptionist if she saw Valmont and she did. His penthouse apartment is at the 32nd floor.

"Wait, who are you really?" the receptionist asked in concern.

"I'm a visitor," Rika replied as she heads to the elevator and pressing the button of going to the top floor. As the door closes, her Digimon partner teleports in, too.

"It looks like we're in for a visit," Renamon stated in a deadpan way.

"We need to be careful when we're doing an investigation, Renamon. If I know Valmont, he could have his goons guarding the place."

"Point taken, Rika. That's why we have to watch each other's backs especially he has his own evil Digimon working for him."

* * *

As the elevator rises to the top floor where Valmont's hideout is, IceDevimon and Musyamon are shown guarding the elevator. They seemed to confuse at this moment as nobody would try to come up there except for the maids for housekeeping.

"Who could be trying to get in at this moment?" asked the fallen angel Digimon.

"I don't know, but if it's anyone other than the maids, we get that person!" the latter pulls out his sword as he's ready for the moment.

"Yeah, we should."

They waited for the elevator to come to the floor. In a few seconds, it did and the opens; this is the moment they attack.

"Thundra Freeze!" IceDevimon fires a freezing beam from his eyes.

"Ninja Blade!" Musyamon has his sword surround with blue flames and slashes on the area.

As they attacked, the elevator is shown to be empty.

"Huh?" the two evil Digimon said in unison. As they looked at in in their eyes, nobody is there.

"I swear somebody is in there," IceDevimon said.

"Yeah, nobody can just disappear into thin air like that. Unless it is Renamon, that's who," Musyamon suggested.

"If it is her, I'm going to beat her again. I can also say the same with her tamer, Rika Nonaka."

"So you have beaten those two before?"

"Yeah, and I'm happy to tell you that story."

* * *

Rika and Renamon are seen on the top of the elevator and as it goes down, the latter grabs the former to go to the a platform next to the elevator. This is a close call for them so they can go unnoticed.

"You're right, Rika. Valmont has his hideout being guarded," the latter remarked.

The two headed to a nearby door, leading to the penthouse. It leads to a kitchen.

"If I didn't know what Valmont would have done with all that stolen money, looks like I found the answer," Rika deadpanned.

"Hey, it looks like I could use a drink of milk," a voice suddenly said so she and Renamon hide from behind the counter. As the former looked at who it is, it's Vilemon.

He approaches the refrigerator and grabs a carton of milk to take a drink. As the vixen-like Digimon is about to make a strike, Rika grabs her wrist.

"We can't risk on blowing our cover. Just let him pass."

Vilemon finishes drinking the milk as he puts it back on the carton and leaves the kitchen. This is a close comfort for the two.

"If there is a place where he could learn about magic, where would it be?" Rika wondered.

She and her Digimon brainstorm over the question. After a few seconds, they got the answer.

"The library!" they exclaimed.

Leaving the kitchen, they carefully sneak to a wall to see that IceDevimon is talking to Vilemon about what he saw in the elevator.

"So you saw no one is there?" the latter asked.

"Yeah, no one is there," the former replied. "What were you doing in the kitchen?"

"Taking a drink of milk. Maybe a drink could help me keep watch on things if someone is really intruding," was the reply of the black Digimon.

"Well, don't forget your duty."

"And yours too."

The two Digimon left the part of the mansion as their duty to keep watch on the mansion continues on.

"Well, now I know how a good conversation between two people could have worked out in a hilarious way," Renamon remarked while putting her back to a wall.

"I say," Rika snarks while in the same position.

She and Renamon headed to a library that is just in this floor. Upon entering, they look in awe on the sight of a lot of book shelves in two rows.

"Just when I thought he has bought a lot of books for him to read," the latter remarked.

"Remember, we're looking for a book which it could be how he got some spells for him to use," the former reminded.

As they searched through the library, it would seem that they have to look into the category of books known as magic to find what they were looking for. Even so, Rika climbs into a ladder as she looked at some fantasy novels that is kept on the shelf.

"What is he reading? Unicorns?" she said sarcastically.

Renamon has her fun of searching through books involving Japanese culture and legends. She grabs a book to see a title really puts her in awe.

"A Japanese Guidebook for a Kitsune, what an interesting title. I wonder if I could learn something myself in this book."

"Well, this is one way to learn about legends in the human world, Renamon," Rika takes notice on what she is doing.

"Speaking of learning, aren't you supposed to be studying for the quiz Valmont is going to pull on you?" the Digimon takes her eye to her human partner for a while.

"I already know some things about a kitsune so I'll start by tomorrow. To top it off, maybe I should buy some books regarding kitsune legend."

"Speaking of kitsune legend, they can turn into humans? And just when I thought this world is full of madness," Renamon continues to look into the book.

Rika focuses back on searching for the book until she has found it.

"The Giant Book of Spells, this should be it. Maybe I could just 'borrow' it for a while to learn about what kind of schemes Valmont is pulling with this book."

Just as she is about take the book, a hand takes a hold of her hand to stop her. It's not just any hand; she takes notice that an enemy group is heading her way.

"Shadowkhan!" she exclaimed as this is the kind of hand she's been grabbed with. Renamon puts the book down as she also noticed and took on a fighting stance.

It looks like the two are in a lot of trouble for pulling an act like this with the Shadowkhan ninjas closing in on them.

"Let go! Let go, let go, let go!" Rika screamed as she struggles with a Shadowkhan grabbing her hand. She grabs a book to hit it and give it a book to release herself from its grip.

Once that is done, she looks to the top to see one of the shadow ninjas jumped to kick her off the ladder so she dodges out of the way to let it hit the other ninjas. Then she jumps off the ladder and Renamon catches her. They run for their lives as the group is pursuing them, but stopped for a while to put up a fight with them. IceDevimon, Musyamon, and Vilemon show up.

"Well, well, well, Rika Nonaka and Renamon at 10 o'clock," said the fallen angel Digimon.

"Oh no, him!" the redheaded girl groaned at the sight of him.

"That's right, Rika. The way I see it, you're just as cold hearted as Valmont is. If you and Valmont need to have someone understand that, it's me. You are just like him every step of the way."

"Would you stop comparing me to that guy?!" she screamed in anger when she hears that statement. "My personality and actions may have matched his, but with me being with Renamon is something he doesn't have when it comes to his case with Shendu!"

"It looks like you still need to learn your lesson. Get them!" IceDevimon commanded as Musyamon and Vilemon started to make their move.

"Nightmare Shocker!" the latter is about to send a shockwave to give Rika a nightmare, but she dodges out of the way and punch him in the nose. As he attempts to scratch her with its claws, she dodges the attacks and lands a punch to knock him down.

Meanwhile, Renamon is dealing with Musyamon.

"Ironic, isn't it? A samurai is going to fight against a kitsune. This is going to be between you and me," the latter smirks as readies his sword.

"Yeah, that should be it," the former replied as she readies her attack. "Diamond Storm!" she summons a cloud of razor-sharp shards to shoot at the latter, but he dodges out of the way.

"I'll give you credit for that. Now, it's my turn," Musyamon said as he tries to slash Renamon with his sword. As he makes his swing from the top, she dodges it. Next, he tries to jab her from left to right several times, but she dodges them. It's time to unleash an attack. "Ninja Blade!" his sword is surrounded with blue flames as he is ready to swing it to her. It successfully hits her and she is thrown off to a wall. He surrounds her with his sword pointing at her. "It's over, Renamon. Hand over that book."

"You think I would do something like that? No, I'm never going to surrender to you, Musyamon," the fox Digimon stated.

"Very well, you shall be turned into data to be absorbed!" the samurai attempts to strike her with his sword from the top but she teleports from behind him to take him down by kicking him down. It also knocks him down below the penthouse.

"Very impressive, you two," IceDevimon compliments on what has happened. "Too bad I can beat you two again like last time."

"Too bad you're going to lose," Rika stated.

"Really? How so?" the fallen angel smirked as he is not convinced that the two of them will defeat him after what had happened the last time they fought.

"This! Diamond Storm!" Renamon shoots some shards at a chandelier. Just as it is about to fall to him, IceDevimon goes from behind to escape from that attack.

"Impressive, but not enough to beat me," he said with a smile on his face, taunting the two.

"No, but this will. Renamon!" Rika exclaimed.

Renamon kicks the villainous Digimon to a shelf and cuts off another chain to a chandelier that it causes one to fall on him. Once that is done, she and her Tamer escape with the book by going to an elevator as Rika tells the receptionist that her visit has been concluded. Of course, Renamon has to teleport out of sight so she couldn't see her.

The Shadowkhan comes closer to IceDevimon as he finds himself a lot of trouble if he has to explain what had happened to Valmont tomorrow morning.

"Oops," he said nervously.


	13. Mornings

The next morning, Rika has looked into the book that she and Renamon had stole from Valmont last night. The former reads it so she can look into the magic spells that the crime lord of the Dark Hand might pull on them next.

"What are you looking for, Rika?" the fox-like Digimon asked.

"Something if there's anything big that he might be pulling with this spell book," was the reply as she can't believe what is in the book. "If only I have a clue what it is... Let's see, reincarnation spells, fire spells, ice spells, and dark spells. This guy is totally an occultist."

"Very strange hobby for a crime lord."

"Yeah, very strange, Renamon."

"Rika, time to go to the theater," Rika's grandma calls on her.

"Okay, grandma," Rika herself signals Renamon to teleport away as she is ready to go to the opera with her grandmother. As usual, she is dressed in her usual casual clothes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his penthouse, Valmont and Yamaki woke up as they spent the night together suggested by the former to relax the latter on the events last night involving with his failed Juggernaut experiment. As they took a bath, dress up in their usual business suits, and have breakfast with steamed rice and miso soup, Valmont comes up with a question for Yamaki.

"Tell me, Yamaki, the crime rating in Japan is low because thieves rarely appear, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I think it's about time the Dark Hand made its move in Japan to know that they're back in business," Valmont replied with confidence.

"And how are you going to do that?" Yamaki asked.

As he think over it, the crime boss has an idea of his own that could really make things intimidating to the people of Japan.


	14. Bank and Gold Robberies

In Shinjuku, it's a weekend that everybody has got their own fun to do. Takato shows Guilmon to his classmates, Henry has his own set of errands, and Rika goes to a play with her grandmother. Looks like everyone has their own fun to do on this weekend. Especially Valmont, he has his own way of fun.

The Nomura Holdings building at Shinjuku looks like it has the people getting their deposits or even getting their own cash from their bank accounts. It is a normal day until...

An explosion occurs inside a safe. As the guards tried to open it, they couldn't. It's as if someone or something is making it lock so they couldn't get in to witness what had happened. Valmont, along with IceDevimon, Ratso, Hak Foo, and Dokugumon, is robbing the place with money as he took all the bags and place it in the mining vehicle. He knows fully well that the Special Assault Team would show up to try and blow up the door.

"Well, gentlemen, it's time for us to leave," he said calmly as they leave. By the time the S.A.T. show up, they were gone.

In the vehicle, Valmont, along with the others, is taking a seat from the back while Ratso is driving.

"What's the place we have to rob, Valmont?" IceDevimon asked.

"A gold reserve," was the reply.

Indeed, a gold reserve. In fact, the process of robbing the place is the same as a mining device is used to dig a hole through underground. The team steal a lot of gold as their second crime spree for the day as been filled.

"What? Gold coins are good," Ratso takes notice of IceDevimon is looking at him in wonder about grabbing two gold coins.

"It's a shame Rika has her own weekend activities so too bad she can't foil our heists for today," Valmont remarked.

"Yeah, it looks like we're rich in one piece," Hak Foo said as he picks up a pack of gold and store it in a tractor.

"Especially with no Jackie Chan."

Once they were finished, they leave the place by the boat. So far, it's a successful heist. In fact, two successful heists are being done for today.


	15. Tour and Retrieval

Back in the penthouse, Yamaki is watching the news by the giant TV while Valmont and his men are putting the money and gold to the safe.

"I got to say I'm impressed, Valmont. You managed to pull two stealthy heists for today," he complimented.

"That's a good compliment out of you, Yamaki," his old friend also watches the news.

"He couldn't have done it if he didn't send us Digimon to do our work," IceDevimon commented as Musyamon and Vilemon show up.

"Now, one question, where is my giant book of spells?!" the crime lord asked angrily.

"Uh, Rika and Renamon got it," Musyamon replied.

"But it wasn't our fault!" Vilemon protested.

"Yeah, that's right. The Shadowkhan were there, too," IceDevimon added.

"The Shadowkhan, really?" Valmont raises an eyebrow. "Let me tell you something, IceDevimon."

"Oh no, here we go," Finn groaned as he knows what will happen if the mess is being blamed on those shadow ninjas.

"The Shadowkhan are my puppets. They do only what I command. Are you suggesting this is MY FAULT?!" Valmont yelled at the fallen angel Digimon as he replied to the question by shaking his head in fright. "Then make it up to me by bringing me that book back."

"Okay, I will," IceDevimon replied.

"Then you take Musyamon, Harpymon, Dokugumon, and Vilemon with you. I know where it is. It's in Rika's house. Go get it," the white-haired man turns to his old friend as soon as the five Digimon left the room. "Now, how about that tour to your building?"

* * *

In the Hypnos building, there are scientists, but also men in black working there. As Valmont and his men take a look at the people, Yamaki is with Riley to guide them.

"This is where the scientists are working on the Juggernaut program. It is an experiment designed to wipe out all Digimon from the face of the Earth," said the blond-haired man.

"Impressive," the sinister crime lord muttered.

"At least you're lucky your Digimon won't have something like that, Valmont. The device we built to revive them made them immune to the effects," Riley commented. The team stopped walking as a short blonde-haired woman walks in front of them. "Oh, this is my friend, Tally. She works with me in finding Digimon."

"Hello, I'm Valmont," Valmont politely greets her. Despite he's evil, he has manners. He points out to his men next. "This is Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo."

"Good to see you, Valmont," greeted Tally. "Now let us show you boys the place where we find Digimon."

They went to a communications floor. In it, the device on how to track down Digimon is found. Yamaki points out that Riley and Tally would be the ones to use it to track down Digimon if they would try to do something bad. Valmont is impressed by this.

"Well, this is what you do with all that money, huh, old friend?"

"Yeah, something like that," Yamaki replied back.

"And I've been wondering what those five Digimon are doing to get my book back," the crime lord muttered to himself.

"Something successful, no doubt. We'll see if they got it back."

* * *

As Rika went home after she showed her Digimon partner to some of Takato's classmates, she went back home to discover there is trouble. She looked at her room to see something is missing.

"Where is the book?!"

"Looking for this, Rika?" IceDevimon appears from the shadow as he takes hold of the Giant Book of Spells into his hands. "Let's take this outside. After all, you don't want your mother and grandmother to see Digimon like me."

He grabs the redheaded girl as he took her to a flight to some place. Where would it be? The park. At least there will be no witnesses. He's not alone in doing this; Musyamon, Harpymon, Dokugumon, and Vilemon are there with him.

"It's see how you feel if I freeze you to your doom," IceDevimon is about to start his attack when...

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon mysteriously appeared and unleashed a barrage of shards, but the fallen angel Digimon dodged it.

"I just knew you'd be interfering," he smirked, then takes command to Harpymon and Vilemon. "Get her."

"I don't think so!" Rika activates a modify card which resulted in Renamon's Digivolution to Kyubimon. The two evil Digimon are about to attack her.

"Thank you, Rika. Fox Tail Inferno!" the transformed Digimon launches the blue flames from her tails as it reaches Harpymon's direction, destroying her again. Next, she takes focus on Dokugumon. "Dragon Wheel!" she turns into a ball of blue fire and hits Vilemon, destroying him again. In all of those events, Kyubimon doesn't absorb their data.

Then the pair notice IceDevimon is escaping so they pursue him. Rika gets on Kyubimon as she is thrown to land a kick on him and get the book back.

"Let's retreat, shall we?" the fallen angel Digimon asked and Musyamon and Dokugumon nodded. They all escape.

"Let's go home, shall we, Renamon?" Rika said.

"Yeah, let's," was the reply.

The two of them went back to the human girl's house. Even so, the Digimon herself has to stay hidden from the other members of her family.


	16. Planning

Valmont puts his arms crossed and his right index finger taps on his left bicep. This is shown to be a sign of annoyance or impatience. As he does this gesture, IceDevimon, Musyamon, and Dokugumon are in for an explanation.

"Well?"

"Rika still has it," IceDevimon replied nonchalantly. "Oh, and Harpymon and Vilemon are destroyed."

"This is one imaginable moment you could ever have," Yamaki deadpanned.

Valmont can't believe what had happened. First, his book is still with Rika's; now he lost two evil Digimon henchmen. This is really not going well for him. Just then, he hears a noise coming from the game room. As he entered, he saw Finn and Ratso are playing a game of air hockey.

"Hey, would you guys keep it down back there?" he shouted.

"No problem," Finn replied as he adjusted the volume. He and Ratso continue their play as their leader leaves the room.

"Well, any ideas on how are you going to get my book back?" Valmont asked.

"Too bad Rika ain't working for us. If she does work for us, then things could have been easier," IceDevimon commented.

Upon hearing this, the crime lord thought about it. If Rika is working for them, things could have been easier. They could have her and Renamon doing all their dirty work in committing crimes. Yes, that makes sense for him. At least if it worked that is. However, he has his own way of how that might worked out after all.

"Perhaps she can be persuaded."

"Huh?" the evil Digimon said altogether.

"That's right, persuaded. It means to convince someone into agreeing of something by verbal reasoning," was the reply. "We think about that for about tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, we should have think about it for tomorrow," Musyamon agreed. "After all, patience is one of the virtues of a samurai."

"Thank you, Musyamon, for making that remark."

The meeting then end as the next part of the plan is about to happen.


	17. Potion

The next morning, Valmont is watching an interesting conversation from the balcony via telescope. It's between Rika and Renamon in the park and the former is wearing her school uniform as she is ready for school this early. However, she has to be careful of the crime boss' antics of annoying her through his lessons.

_"My first gift. Thank you, Rika," Renamon is in joy being given a gift for the first time and it's an energy drink._

This really puts Valmont in totally disgust. He's also jealous of the event.

"I don't even know what's worse: Rika not reconciling with Renamon just like I did with Shendu or this."

He goes back to the living room as he is watching television. As he scrolls to find something interesting to watch for the morning while waiting for the time to torture Rika in his class, he finds nothing interesting as he scrolls to each movie. In it, two best friends reconcile with each other after an argument between them that leads them to separation. Much like how Rika did it to Renamon, who is Kyubimon, on the park that night. Thinking back on the event, he plays a video tape of it.

_"Rika, you saved my life. Why did you do it?" Kyubimon asked._

_"Someone had to do it. You saved my life once," Rika replied, trying to hide her true feelings._

_"You were just repaying a debt?"_

_"No, that's not what I meant. You're my partner," her true feelings are showing a little bit._

_"And that's what partners do. We protect each other. Is that what you're saying?" Kyubimon asked again._

_"Yeah, something like that," Rika chuckled as her true feelings are emerging even more. "We'll watch each others back."_

Having heard the last statement coming out of Rika, Valmont rewinds it three times. As he does, he really shows jealousy. Not only that, the words echoed in his mind. This really irritates him.

"If there's anyone I despised more than Chan or Shendu, it's Rika! She doesn't have any idea that having a partner with a dangerous power would lead her to betrayal!"

To take a break from this, he decided to play darts, but with the picture of what she did that night posted on the board. IceDevimon is playing billiards with Hak Foo while Finn, Ratso, and Chow are playing a game of air hockey.

"It must be nice to have someone to watch your back. To mold in your own likeness," the crime lord is sitting on a chair. Of course, he has his own way of playing darts. As he throws a dart, it reached the bullseye as it hits Rika's nose. "Well, if you have a non-human partner, Rika, I want one, too."

"Hey, you got me!" IceDevimon appeared in front of him.

"Thank you for the offer, IceDevimon, but you're not my first non-human partner to begin with," Valmont stands up from his chair. "You know, I'm going to regret saying this, but I miss Shendu. Tell me, Finn, Ratso, and Chow, if Shendu didn't enter to our lives, what would be the fate of the Dark Hand, my fortune, and how we do things?"

"The Dark Hand will still be there," Finn answered the first question.

"Your fortune will still be there," Ratso answered the second question.

"And we will have committed crimes in a normal way, not using magic," Chow answered the third question.

"Maybe I could revive Shendu and have a bonding time just for a while. At the same time, I'm plotting revenge against for betraying us when we gave him all twelve talismans to restore him from his stone imprisonment," Valmont clenches his fist.

"Speaking of Shendu, he's alive and turned back into a statue, Big V," Finn remarked as he remembered his time as a Dark Chi Warrior and being turned back to normal to see the event. "After all, we saw Daolon Wong reviving him and Chan's uncle turning him back into stone."

Upon hearing this, Valmont could use this as a perfect opportunity.

"Luckily, I know a spell to teleport him and the talismans to our hideout."

Going to the top floor where the swimming pool is, he recites some kind of spell. It's not just any spell. It's a teleportation spell and it teleports Shendu and the twelve talismans from Section 13 to the swimming pool area. Finn, Ratso, and Chow grab the talismans and put it on Shendu, restoring him from his imprisonment.

"I'm free again!" the dragon exclaimed.

"Yes, you are, Shendu. You're free," Valmont said sinisterly with his cane on his hands.

"Valmont. What do you want?" Shendu asked in disdain as he can't believe who freed him.

"I want you to be my partner, that's what," was the reply.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because there's a bigger threat you can help me deal with and that is called Digimon."

Yamaki shows up in the area to see what had happened; he just couldn't believe it.

"Oh, and this is Yamaki. He's an old friend of mine," Valmont replied then takes focus on the head of Hypnos. "Yamaki, this is Shendu."

"I am honored," Shendu said bowing his head.

"So am I," Yamaki commented as he flickers his lighter.

"I needed your help, Shendu. I want to get back at this human girl named Rika Nonaka and her Digimon partner, Renamon," was the reply coming out of Valmont.

"Whoa, whoa, did you say Renamon?" the dragon asked as if he knows her.

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Know her? I met her once in the Digital World when I was a spirit. I got a crisis in the demon realm as I was once got sucked into that world," was the reply. "I told her that she's just like me when it comes to being ruthless and a total show off."

"Just like how Rika is just like me when it comes to being rich and selfish," Valmont commented as he extends his hand. "Partners?"

"Partners?" Shendu grabs his hand and shake hands. This is a sign that their partnership has been renewed, but Valmont is still planning to get revenge on him for his betrayal.

He told him of his plot to persuade Rika into handing him a book called the Giant Book of Spells. The dragon agrees with his plot as he cooks up a potion to take care of that. Valmont has his arms crossed and left index finger tapping on his right bicep as he waited.

"This potion should accommodate your needs perfectly, Valmont," Shendu said as the crime boss gets a hold of the item. It's a pink liquid.

"Then by this time, tomorrow morning, Rika will have no choice but to work for the Dark Hand and Hypnos," Valmont smirks on what is going to be in store. "Now, for the bait..."


	18. Classroom Blues 2

While walking to Rika's classroom at Kagurazaka Girls' Elementary School, Valmont is solving a riddle on his cellphone. It reads, 'the more you have of it, the less you see. What is it?' It seems he's getting a hard time to solve the riddle as he enters the classroom. That is until...

"I know the answer. It's darkness," Rika tauntingly answered the riddle just so she could annoy Valmont for being stupid in answer it. As he heard it, his cellphone stated it's the right answer.

"Thank you, Rika. You're just as naive as you think you are," he taunted. In fact, he recalled that someone has solved his riddle that would help him in his scheme. Rika then sits on her desk in anger over it.

A flashback occurs in his mind as he remembered the event while in Sri Lanka.

_"What do you call the life story of a car?" Valmont asked._

_"Uh, cartoon?" an amnesiac Tohru wondered._

_"Vehicular memoirs?"_

_"Duh! Autobiography!" Jade answered. As a result, the path to the temple leading to the golden elephant appeared for the two to walk by._

_"I was about to say that. Toodle-oo!" Valmont taunted the little girl for the act before he and Tohru run towards the temple._

_"Oopsie," Jade said in disappoint over on what she did while Jackie and Uncle looked at her in disappointment as she's known for totally screwing up what they're doing and unknowingly aiding the bad guys in the process._

The flashback ends as Valmont is back to reality.

"Ah, memories. Now, class, before we start the quiz, I want to say something. I wish Rika's kitsune would come here and dare to defend her from me."

"As you wish, Valmont," Renamon suddenly teleported to the classroom and Rika makes a face palm over it. Now, her classmates are going to know about her secret of having her around. Too bad she has no choice.

"Well, Rika, introduce her to your class, why don't you?" the crime lord suggested.

"Okay," Rika stands up from her seat as this is the time to show her Digimon partner to her classmates. "This is Renamon. She's my Digimon partner. She just looked like a kitsune, that's all."

"Hello, Renamon!" the classmates make a greeting. In fact, they have no problem of seeing her around. In other words, they took it well.

"Hi, Rika's classmates," the Digimon greeted them back.

"So you don't have a problem with her?" Rika asked.

"No, I don't," a curious classmate answered as she comes closer to touch Renamon's fur.

"We're happy you told us this secret," so is the other doing the same.

_"At least her classmates know how to treat me well,"_ Renamon thought to herself. After a few seconds, the two girls went back to their seats.

"Now, don't tell anybody this, understand?" Rika said firmly. This is serious for her.

"We promise!" the classmates answered altogether.

This is a close call for Rika; at least she's happy that they took it well of finding out her secret. Renamon then teleports out of the classroom as the quiz begins. It's a 15 item quiz. Rika looks at the questions in the paper like 'where does the term kitsune comes from?', 'what are the two types of kitsune?', and 'what does kitsunetsuki means?'. She answered the questions nonetheless. As they all checked each other's answers, some got a perfect score but there are some who failed the test. For Rika, she got 10 out of 15 questions answered correctly.

"Now, let's discuss a topic called crime and punishment," Valmont starts his lecture. "I'm sure you know what a guillotine, prison, and execution squad are, right? They're used to punish troublemakers in the history of Japan like Genta Daiju, Akihito Asumi, Ami Fujisawa, and Hideki Aoyama. They are the worst scums and that's why they need to be punished."

"Yeah, just like you, Mr. Fukada," Rika talked back as her enemy takes notice on that. He makes an evil smile and grabs his cane so that he can hit her in the face for misbehaving. "Ow!"

"I told you I'll hit you somewhere worse in the head. Make another insult, I'll hit your butt. Let's continue, class," said the crime boss. "Now, let me tell you something. I see a delinquent in Rika. Do you see it?"

"Yeah, I see it. How dare she abandoned Renamon by saying she didn't need her?!" a curious classmate yelled as she remembered on what Valmont has told before the weekend.

"And also, how dare she hates her kind?!" another curious classmate yelled.

"That's right. If I could think of a way to punish her, ground her a

_"I don't believe this..."_ Rika groaned on this statement and puts her head down for the recollection of her past sins.

Valmont takes notice on this so he pulls out a chalk and points it on the blackboard.

"Does everyone have cotton?"

The entire class pulls that kind of item out of their bags and put it on their ears. Too bad Rika is the only one who doesn't have item inside her bad so she is going to be in trouble.

_"Oh no..."_

She stand corrected as the crime boss makes a screeching sound by driving a chalk downwards the board. This moment really hurts her ears so she screams out in pain for this. Maybe she deserves it for her past sins. This is one punishment she can't ever forget of.

"This should get your attention, Rika," Valmont stops the sound as she looked at him in the eye. "Now, let's continue. For this country, crime rarely happens because burglars rarely appear. Tell me, what is the time burglars often appear?"

"Easy, at 8 o'clock in the morning," the redheaded girl answered as she stands up to her seat.

"Good," the sinister man commented and Rika sits back down to her desk. "That's right. You have to be careful on that time. You'll never know if a burglar would appear to rob your TVs or even your clothes. Oh, when it comes to dealing with a burglar, you have to be careful especially if he can attack you from behind. I'll give you an example. Rika, stand up."

Knowing she's going to be in another torture but she has no other choice, she begrudgingly does follow.

"Now, you have to be careful if a burglar can do this!" Valmont has his cane on his hand as he hits Rika to her butt. He makes a smirk on his face, much to her annoyance, then he went back to his desk. "Especially if one is a pervert."

"Yeah, just like you. Having an obsession with me and keep telling me I'm just like you," she muttered in frustration.

"Don't forget if one could do this!" he tosses some kind of toy on her desk; it's a toy snake. Valmont takes control of it by a remote control. It took a bite out of Rika's wrist. That really hurt her. As she throws it away from her desk, she doesn't even realize that she's been injected with the pink liquid. That means trouble. "Don't worry, it's just a toy," Valmont picks up the object.

Then the bell rings.

"Class dismissed," he said.

As Rika is out of the school, she is in pain from all the tortures Valmont had pulled on her for this day. Too bad this isn't the end for her as the bite is something she's going to be in surprise for.


	19. Persuasion

Rika is seen walking to the park as one of the paths of going from school to home. She gets distracted as she looks into the sky.

_"I wonder how Renamon's doing. I'm hoping Valmont's goons didn't get to her so that he could get his book back,"_ she thought worriedly.

Suddenly, she bumps into someone and falls off the ground. As she looked at who it is, it's Valmont.

"Valmont!"

"Upsy-daisy!" he lifts Rika up and as she puts a fighting stance, he noticed the bite from her right wrist. Next, he puts his cane from his left to right hand and additionally pins it with his armpit. "Oops, snake bite. Could be fatal."

"Did you try to poison me when you let your toy snake bite me?" Rika wondered.

"A rather appropriate lure since the venom that is in your veins will soon turn into a snake."

"Just because I believe in Digimon doesn't mean I am gullible," the redhead refuses to believe of what the crime lord has said to her.

Just then, a common housefly went into Valmont's direction and he picks it up by his left hand. This is the perfect opportunity to show her he's not joking about what he had said.

"Visual aid," he pulls out a medicine dropper filled with the pink liquid and uses it on the creature. When he does it, it turned into a snake hybrid creature. As Rika looked at her wrist, she realizes that it is no joke; she got injected with the liquid and will turn into that kind of creature. "In 6 hours, Rika, you shall be among of the monsters."

Rika is in shock as she can't believe that she will into a snake-like creature. Worried thoughts filled her head. Valmont smirks on what she is worried about.

"Now you know I'm not joking, Rika. Don't worry, the formula will take 6 hours to fully infect humans like you," he wraps the fly-snake hybrid with a bandage and puts it on the pocket of his pants. "Good news, an antidote does exist. I can give you the antidote, Rika. Bad news, for a price."

"And the price will be..."

"An exchange of goods. I'll give the antidote for the Giant Book of Spells that you've stolen. If you're interested to be cured from this condition, you may meet my men at Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building at anytime. Even past 6 hours, that is. Call me," Valmont throws her a card with his cellphone number. It's 090567280. "And don't forget my book," he smugly stated as a helicopter is coming on his way to pick him up.

Rika looked at her wrist and can't believe what he told her to do. She wants to be cured, but the price is that she has to give back his stolen book. This is not what she had in mind.

"What did I ever do to you to deserve this kind of fate?"

As the question is absorbed into his ears, he stopped walking as he heard it all. He turned to her a little bit with anger on his face.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing really," Valmont replied calmly, turning to look her in the eye. Then his emotion turned into an outburst of anger as he pins Rika to a tree with his cane. "Except you created a difference between us! I thought we have some things in common: we're arrogant, rich, treating our non-human partners like crap, we don't need them, and hating them. I thought I could find a friend in you because of those characteristics, but no. Instead, you chose to reconcile with Renamon, the non-human partner whom you abandoned. Tell me, is that fair? No, it isn't!"

He let go of her and started to walk into the helicopter. However, Rika asked him with another question.

"Tell me, have you tried to reconcile with Shendu and become partners with him again?"

Hearing this, he smirked as he decided to tell her the truth.

"Yes, I did. I'm getting even with you and Renamon for the partnership you two showed."

"So you're jealous, huh?" Rika teasingly asked.

"I am, and that's why I'm getting even with you for this," Valmont is not bothered about that statement coming out of her.

She runs off to him angrily and puts a drop kick on him. Next, she opens his coat to search for the antidote for her condition only to find there's nothing. Valmont smirked at this as he can't believe she fell for the same trick he did to Jackie when he injected him with the formula that will turn him into stone in 12 hours.

"Where is the antidote?"

Valmont punches her in the chest and she falls off the ground again.

"I just knew you'd try to get the antidote from my coat so I didn't bring it," he smirked.

Rika gets up and started to make a punch, but Valmont blocks it with his cane. She tries to make another punch, but it is blocked again. He attempts to make a punch and she got hit. Still not giving up, she runs to make another punch, but the crime lord is fast enough to block it with his left hand and hits her with his cane, tossing her to the ground near to the river.

_"I can't believe how strong Valmont is, but I can't give up!"_ she breathe quickly as she thought with resolve and continues to make a barrage of punches in the air. Valmont blocks it with his cane. Rika strongly hits him in the left side of his face, tossing him to the ground.

"Impressive, but not enough to beat," he runs with a swing of his cane, but she jumps upward. Unfortunately, he kicks her off and Rika is about to fall into the lake. Valmont has decided not to get her out of this so she ended up falling to it. She's all wet and he looked at her with an evil smile on his face. "Looks like you're all washed up."

Insulted, she gets up from the lake and continues the fight. As she throws a kick, he blocks it and throws her off, but she gets up. She tries to kick him from the bottom, but he jumps upward. However, she kicks his cane off his hand and grabs his necktie by her left hand. Just as she is about to land a punch with her right hand, she looked at it to see a horrifying sight. Her right hand is turning scaly as a snake.

"Ah, so it begins," Valmont smugly stated as he also notice the change in her and punches Rika, freeing himself from her grip. He picks up his cane and fixes his necktie. "Time is something not to be wasted, Rika. So bring my book back or you'll never become human ever again."

Rika watched as her enemy went inside the helicopter and leave her behind down to the ground. As she looked, she wondered what she will do about this situation.


	20. According to Plan

Valmont takes a helicopter ride back to his penthouse and the pilot is Hak Foo. Landing on the landing zone near by the swimming pool, he leaves the vehicle as he saw Shendu is having a good time living here. He suggests the swimming pool area as his temporary room. Shendu has a big TV screen and is sitting on a couch playing a video game; it seems Valmont used his money to buy him this equipment and shared some of his riches. This is his way of giving him a gift just like how Rika gave Renamon an energy drink.

"So, did Rika get our message?" Shendu asked while playing.

"Yes, she sure did," Valmont replied.

"Will she give you the book back just so she can become human again?"

"We'll see, Shendu. We'll see."

As Valmont walks the the stairs leading downward the living room, he makes a smiling face to Shendu. For him, this is real moment he could have. Of course, this is just to spite both Rika and Renamon for their partnership.

"Well, Big V, it's nice of you to give Shen-Dude all that money and technology," Finn commented.

"Yeah, it's quite nice of me. I did this just to spite Rika and Renamon for their partnership. Like I said, I'm getting even with them by having Shendu being my partner," Valmont said.

"Just when I thought you'd be partners with him again," Yamaki showed up in the place with his lighter on his hand. Valmont seemed to take notice on his habit and he knows why he keeps on doing this.

"I got to admit it, Mr. Flicker. It's a great way of relieving yourself from stress," he said teasingly.

"But I thought you want revenge on that dragon for betraying you," Yamaki took off his sunglasses as he said this statement.

"I do want revenge, but I decided to have a bonding time with him just for a little while. The plan is, I decided to drag him to three schemes. When all the three schemes, revenge time."

"Oh, I get what you're planning," the head of Hypnos makes a smug smile on his face. "You did all this just to spite Rika and her Digimon, huh?"

"Yeah, that's right," the crime boss of the Dark Hand replied with a smug smile on his face as well.

"Well, I got to get going," Yamaki puts back his sunglasses on and heads for the elevator. "I got some business to take care of. Hey, send me some pictures and a video of you getting your revenge against Shendu."

"Yeah, I'll do that," Valmont reassured his old friend as the elevator door closes and went back to the living room. "Activate in the surveillance cameras. Time to watch if Rika tries to pull any stunt to renege our deal or what."

As Valmont sits down on his chair, he clasps his hands on his mouth level and puts up an evil smile on his face. So far, it is going according to plan. After all, he has his fun of teasing Rika as her Japanese literature teacher and fighting against her as her enemy. To him, he'll have to wait and see if she might fulfill the deal he proposed or not.


	21. Comfort

As Rika goes home in this afternoon, Renamon would be so surprised when she heard the news of her ordeal from Valmont.

"You're turning into a snake?" the Digimon asked in concern as she saw the human's bite marks from her wrist.

"This is so difficult, Renamon. Valmont tells me that he can only give me the antidote if I give him his book back," Rika is putting bandages on her wrist. At the same time, she changes from her school uniform to her usual casual clothes.

"I think he's leading you into a trap, Rika," Renamon stated as she doesn't have trust in Valmont.

"That should be a hypothesis if he tries to renege."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two women, Valmont is watching all this from his hideout by his office. After all, he ordered his men to place the cameras into her house just to keep an eye on things. He even clasps his hands at mouth level.

"Yes, Rika, think of that if you like. Just give me that book and I promise you wouldn't get hurt."

* * *

Back at Rika's house...

"So, what are you going to do?" Renamon asked.

"It lookssss like I have no choice. I'm going to give him hissss book back," Rika replied as she is putting on a coat with a hood. Then she realizes something. "Wait, did I just talk like a ssssnake?"

"Yes, you did, and you're having a snake-like and fangs," tahe foxy Digimon pulls out a mirror to show her this change.

"Thissss issssss not going well," her human partner deadpanned to see she has fangs and a snake-like tongue.

So she ended up writing a letter to her mother and grandmother that she's living with a friend for a day. That way, they wouldn't have to worry about her and not to let them see her what she is becoming. She and Renamon have left the house as nightfall comes. They walked to the Digimon Tamers' hideout as more changes in Rika is starting. Too bad Valmont has his cameras being recorded there so it's useful for him if he intends to lead an attack on the Tamers' hideout.

"So, do you have any idea where you should stay?" the latter asked.

"Oh, that'sssss right. I don't know where," the former goes down on this as Renamon takes notice of her changes. "What?"

"Uh, look at yourself in the lake," Renamon points to the lake. As Rika followed her Digimon's instruction, she is in for a shock. Her face is green and scaly as a snake. Looking at her hands, it's also the same. She's turning into a snake after all due to the bite. "Oh, and you got a tail."

Rika looks at her behind to see a snake-like tail is growing out of her butt.

"I'm a monster!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Valmont and Shendu are watching this in the penthouse and laugh at it. The two are sitting on a couch and having popcorn together.

"Very nice of her to say that, huh, Shendu?" the former asked.

"Yes, very nice, Valmont," the latter replied with humor.

They continue to watch this moment.

* * *

Back at the hideout...

"Oh, Renamon, I don't know what to do," Rika puts her hands over her face as tears are starting to come out of her eyes. This is one of the times she cries because she rarely does it.

"There, there, Rika. It's okay, I'll help you get through it," Renamon touches her Tamer's shoulder.

"You're okay with me even if I'm like this?" the redheaded girl asked as she looks at Renamon in the eye.

"Hey, what you look like doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that you're still you."

"Oh, Renamon, thank you."

Rika wraps her arms on Renamon for a hug and the latter returned it. It's a heartwarming for them.

* * *

Back at the penthouse...

"What does it take to get those two separated again?" Valmont asked in disdain, seeing the whole thing from TV.

"This is so really hard," Shendu remarked, eating the popcorn. Then he stands up from the couch. "Now that you have made your move, Valmont, I make my move next."

He then jumps from the swimming pool area as he goes to the place where Rika and Renamon are.

"While I watch what you're about to do from here," Valmont said as he watches the whole event from his penthouse apartment.


	22. Kitsune and Dragon

In the Hypnos building, Yamaki is calling Valmont by his cellphone.

"Valmont, did you got a blackout in your place?" the former asked in concern.

"Yes, I got it, Yamaki, but I'm always one step ahead. In fact, in the building I'm staying, I installed a backup generator just in case a blackout like this happened," the latter replied as he is shown watching what Rika and Renamon are doing. At the same time, he is on his cellphone. "By the way, how did this happened?"

"It's some Digimon draining the electricity," the head of Hypnos replied in an assumptive way.

"I see. How obvious is it," the crime lord of the Dark Hand replied.

"By the way, how's your favorite target and her Digimon are doing?"

"They're fine. In fact, Shendu is going to make his move on them."

"Well, let's see if he's a match for them."

"Yeah, let's see. Bye," Valmont puts down his call and so did Yamaki. He continues to keep a watch on his enemies to see how they are doing with this.

* * *

Meanwhile, for Rika and Renamon...

"Thisssss issssss the worssssst time a blackout hasss occurred," the former groaned while her speech is like a snake. At the same time, she now wears her hood.

"My guess is some Digimon doing this," the latter guessed.

"Well, we got to stop it!"

"Too bad you can't do anything about this problem at the moment," a familiar voice said.

"Huh?" the two are confused.

"Because you have to deal with me!" Shendu appears to them as a confrontation begins. He focuses on Renamon. "Hello, Renamon. Remember me?"

"Shendu!" the foxy Digimon said in anger. She knows who he is.

"That's SSSShendu?"

"No doubt about it, that's really him."

"Very observant of you, Renamon. I'm glad you remembered me," the dragon smirked then he changes his focus on Rika. "And you must be Rika Nonaka."

"Sssso? What about me?" the redheaded girl looks all angry for the comment.

"Valmont told me about you," was the reply.

"Sssso what?"

"The way I see it, you're just like me," Shendu replied happily.

Hearing those words really puts Rika in anger.

"Yeah, he told me about it!"

"I say he's right. You're arrogant and deceitful as me. Both of us are traitors to our partners because we betrayed them when we didn't need them in our plans. Before that, we ended up betraying our family members. For me, it's my brothers and sisters while for you, it's your mother and grandmother. From what Valmont has told me, you're just like me because of those characteristics," Shendu explained gleefully as he enjoys seeing Rika looking angry on what he has to say to her about being not so different from her. "That's why I'm asking a truce between us. Join me and together, we can rule the world. All you have to do is renounce Renamon and then we can get started."

"You expect me to do sssomething like that?" the redheaded girl replied in defiance.

"No, I don't. In fact, I already know what your decision is and not to be with me," Shendu stated as he started to breath fire at her direction, but Renamon is fast enough to get her human partner out of the way. "How nice of you to get her out of my way."

"That's because Rika and I promised we will watch each other's backs from now on."

"Just when I thought you could be my friend because of those similarities..."

A flashback occurred in their minds on how they met the first time in the Digital World.

_"The way I see it, Renamon, you're just like me because when you have a partner and you don't need that person, well, let's just say I'm really like that," Shendu said when he was once a spirit in the Digital World._

_"So you can see that in my eyes, huh?" Renamon asked in anger._

_"Well, we'll see if you think you can."_

The flashback ends.

"So if you're not with me, then I will destroy you!" Shendu prepares himself for the battle.

"Gladly," Renamon is also ready, then focuses on the girl. "Rika, this is me and Shendu. Stay out of this."

"Okay," she nodded. Just then, she started to float into the air and being tosses aside to a tree.

"By the way, Renamon, I got more powers besides breathing fire and this is called levitation," Shendu gloated.

"Let's see if you can face this! Diamond Storm!" the vixen like Digimon shoots razor sharp shards at the dragon. The result is that he got hit with those. "So, Shendu, did that hurt you?"

As he is in pain from this, the dragon laughs it off as his injuries healed and it's his turn to attack her. This time, his right hand is filled with fire as he started throwing fire at her which tosses her to the ground.

"It didn't hurt me, Renamon. This is the power of healing. Also, if you think this attack can kill me, you're gravely mistaken. I got the power of immortality, and this attack I did on you is the power of combustion," Shendu explained sinisterly and has his hands covered with fire. "Let's see if you can dodge these flames."

He started to throw more fire to Renamon at the grass field, but she dodges out of the way on every chance he has. She then delivers a kick at him. This is one chance she hits him.

"Very impressive. No matter, I also got this!" Shendu brushes off the attack and shoots laser on his eyes. "This is called laser eyes."

Once again, he gets up from the ground and started making this attack. Renamon dodges it, but started to tire out.

_"Renamon needs my help. After all, I promised to watch her back as well,"_ Rika thought as she uses a Modify Card and D-Power. This causes Renamon to digivovle into Kyubimon.

"How did you do that?" the dragon is in for a surprise.

"Ssssimple, me!" Rika exclaimed.

"Thank you for this doing, Rika. You really know how to give me a challenge. Now, stay still!" Shendu uses the power of levitation to lift her up and stick her to the ground with only her head sticking out. "Now, let's continue."

"Let's. Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon shoots flames from her tails, but Shendu dodges the attack. As he tries to land a punch at her, it is so strong that it tosses her to a lake.

"Oops, I don't know my strength," Shendu teasingly said it. "You know I got other powers, but I'll save them the next time we fought."

He started to shoot a giant flame from his mouth on her direction so Kyubimon uses an attack for this situation.

"Dragon Wheel!"

She turns into a swirling ball of fire and starts to counter the fire. Rika can't believe as she witnessed this moment. As they struggle, they were equal on their attacks, but Kyubimon's fire is pushing Shendu's fire. Well, for a while; the latter's fire begins to push the former's fire. Then, it becomes equal again. Shendu and Kyubimon struggle in getting their fire conquer the other. However, the struggle ends with the former's fire triumphs on the latter's fire. Kyubimon is thrown to the ground afterwards.

"Kyubimon!" Rika cried.

"So you rather side with her than me? Well, so be it. Looks like I win for this encounter," Shendu said as he started to use his power of levitation to fly away.

Kyubimon digivolves to Renamon as the enemy has left her. Next, she takes notice on her human partner being stuck to the ground with her head sticking out.

"Hold on, Rika. I'll get you out!" she exclaimed, but she knows pulling her out would be difficult so she uses an attack. "Power Paw!" she slices the ground with her fists as it helped the human to get out of this mess.

"Thanks, Renamon."

"Well, let's some sleep for tonight. Who knows what surprised Valmont might pull on us for tomorrow?" Renamon carried her Tamer out of the ground and into the grass near the hideout.

"Yeah, we should," Rika fainted.

* * *

In the penthouse, by the swimming pool area, Valmont is watching all this as Shendu appears.

"So you enjoyed fighting Renamon too much, huh?" the former asked.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it," the latter replied with happiness. "Will she hand over the book for tomorrow?"

"We'll see, Shendu. We'll see."

Valmont went back to the living room of the penthouse to sleep on the bad while Shendu is sleeping on the couch of the area he's in. Tomorrow will be another day those two will have to fight their enemies.


	23. Deal Completed

As morning comes by, Rika is now in snake form and wakes up from her sleep. She has slept on a tree and has leafs as a blanket for last night. Of course, she and Renamon have slept in the hideout of the Digimon Tamers last night.

_"At least I don't have classes for today..."_ she thought as she looked at the sky.

"Well, you're up, Rika," Renamon teleported in front of her eyes. "So what you're going to do?"

As she thought about this kind of thing, the redheaded girl is struggling with two thoughts in her mind; should she defy Valmont's deal and snatch the antidote while he didn't notice it or just follow the deal and give him his book back in exchange for the antidote. As much as she likes to think there would be a third choice, there isn't. She finally made her decision.

"We have no choice, Renamon. We'll just give him hisss book back," she reaches out to her cellphone and dial the number from the card Valmont gave her. "Okay, Valmont, the deal starts."

* * *

In the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, a transaction will take place from the top floor of the building. In there, there's Valmont men and that is IceDevimon, Musyamon, Dokugumon, and the Enforcers are there. They all waited for Rika to show up.

"I wonder why did Valmont has to pick this place as the headquarters for the deal to start," the fallen angel Digimon asked.

"He just makes the place, that's all," the disco man replied in a deadpanned way.

"I should have just stayed in the penthouse instead of going into this job!" Dokugumon complained.

"Alright, you sickos, let'sssss get down to the deal," Rika said in reluctance as she shows up by the elevator. Just then, Renamon teleports by her side as her partner gives out the book. "Here'sssss the book that I stole from him."

"Good," IceDevimon said as Finn, Ratso, and Chow took the object.

"Well, what about my antidote?" the redheaded girl asked in confusion. IceDevimon pulls out a blue vial from his hand. "How will I know that antidote is real?" she said in disbelief.

"Do you have to ask?" the evil Digimon has the fly-snake hybrid on his other hand and pours the liquid on it, turning the creature back to normal.

"Well, that worked. Now, are you going to give it to me?"

"Since that you have done it very well, yeah," was the reply as IceDevimon gives Rika the antidote. Then she drinks it all up, turning her back to normal. "Look at yourself in the mirror," he points out to a nearby mirror and Rika looks at herself. This confirms that she is back to normal because her skin isn't scaly as a snake and her mouth is shown normal with no fangs and snake-like tongue. "Anyway, we got to get going."

"So you're not going to attack me?" Rika is bothered about this.

"No, in fact, you did exactly what he wants you to do, so no, we decided to take you a break for today. Anyway, goodbye, and be ready to fight as Valmont starts it," IceDevimon proclaims as he and the Digimon fly away from the building with jetpacks. Well, except for Dokugumon as the Enforcers have to carry him by their helicopter.

"Well, that went well," Renamon deadpanned on the moment.

"I expect there would be a fight after this," Rika is disappointed for what just happened.

It looks like they would have to wait until Valmont plans something sinister for them and they will stop him.

* * *

Back at the penthouse, Valmont got his book back as IceDevimon hands over it to him.

"Excellent."

He went into the library and puts the book in the proper shelf where Rika stole it from him. It looks like things will go according to plan as he wanted. Now for the next plan...


	24. New Plan

However, trouble begins to occur as two men are about to deliver a lot of bags of yen to the Mizuho Corporate Bank at the Shinjuku branch. Suddenly, one got frozen solid and other got tossed aside to some boxes. It's IceDevimon and Musyamon doing it. Another bank robbery would be occurring at this moment.

"Now, we've done our part of the work. It's your turn, boys," the icy Digimon said as the Enforcers went inside the truck to drive it out of the garage, and deliver the stolen yen.

Meanwhile, Rika is in her house and looks disappointed as she can't believe what just happened. She expects there's action after the deal which she's going to get it.

"Well, Rika, since you want some action, I got one," Renamon teleported in front of her direction.

Indeed, there is something she can do as the Enforcers are driving away with a truck of stolen yen.

"Yay, we did it! We got the money! Isn't that great, Valmont?" Ratso said in excitement as he reaches out to the communicator to talk to the crime lord himself.

"Yeah, it is, Ratso. Now, deliver all that yen to our hideout," Valmont instructed then just as he turns off the device, trouble came for them as they hear a noise. "What was that?"

Finn reaches out the window to look for a nearby lake to see what causes the noise and it looks like he found it.

"Big V, it's Renamon!"

"Then Rika must be a part of it," Valmont said before turning off his communicator. "So, stop those two."

"Obviously..." Finn said in disappointment.

Ratso tries to turn the truck in a few turns fast enough to shake Renamon off, but it seems to fail. To make it worse, she teleports in front of the windshield. This eventually causes the truck to crash to a tree and he and the others went out of the vehicle. They notice Rika and Renamon are standing in front of them.

"You think this is funny to foil our bank robbery?" Finn said in anger.

"Well, I don't see something funny in stealing something from your own kind," Renamon deadpanned.

Finn, Ratso, and Chow run towards the two and make fists on them. For Rika, she just make dodges on them, but not all of them as she got punched by both Finn and Chow. In fact, they punch her repeatedly to the air and send her a kick to a wall. For Renamon, she gets distracted of seeing her human partner getting hurt so Ratso lands a punch at her.

"I'll give you more of a challenge. Gladiator style," Finn pulls out his techno sword and Ratso and Chow did the same. They all charged to the two, but Renamon uses an attack on them.

"Diamond Storm!" she unleashed razor sharps shards to shoot at the three men. They all retreat as a result. "Satisfied, Rika?"

"Yeah, I'm satisfied, Renamon. Let's go home," Rika replied with a smile on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, at his penthouse somewhere at Shinjuku, Valmont is so disappointed after the plan of ransacking some yen from the trunk has failed. He puts his arms crossed and tapping his index finger in annoyance with the failure done with his evil Digimon and human minions. They were at his office.

"You know, I could have find some way to get that kitsune out of our way, but it looks like we have to do the robbery in another way. I promise you all this. Rika has interfered with our plans for the last time!" he started to walk to the side of the truck. "I have to come up with another plan."

As he does walk around the truck, he finds an interesting sight.

"What have we here?" Valmont takes notice of a handprint that is on the side of the truck and uses some hi-tech gun to get it. "Ah, the perfect print," then he noticed a dark blue fiber from the door. "Fiber from Rika's broken hearted t-shirt. This should be all we needed to get her out of our hair for good," a smirk comes to his face as he knows what to do with the items. "With a help from a couple of dimwit authority figures, that is."

"And who would it that be, Big V?" Finn asked.

"Well, did I promise you all this would be a 'Jackie Chan free' vacation?" the crime lord asked while in a smug look.

"Yeah," then the disco man realizes the answer. "Wait, you don't mean...?"

"That's right. We'll get him involve just this once and this is the moment. And so we let Captain Black get into this Digimon mess, too."

Valmont clasps his hands once again as this part of the plan is about to start.


	25. Framed

At San Francisco, everything is so perfect. Well, that is until some trouble occurred. Whether it is magical or not. And it comes from an orphanage.

"Somebody stole the charity money?" Captain Black asked.

"We kept all the money in that box, and now it's gone," a man who guards the place said in sadness and the orphans cried.

"Just who would do something as bad as this?" an archeologist named Jackie Chan

"I don't know. Money can't just vanish into thin air."

"Or maybe some magical force could have done it."

Captain Black couldn't agree more when he said it. It's been a while since he started believing in magic after first witnessing Shendu causing chaos. He walks to the door as he started to analyze it.

"Hmm, no signs of forced entry. Who else have access to this room?"

"No one, it looks like the orphans will be poor for the rest of their lives," the guard said as the kids cried once again.

"I think we're dealing with someone who has a sick mind. Maybe I should look closer into the box," the captain takes a look at the box. Then he noticed something. "Looks like we got a print," he takes out a magnifying glass. Then he also noticed a dark blue fiber. "Well, that's all the evidence to find out who is the culprit."

"So you will catch that crook?" the man said in sadness.

"Don't worry, we'll catch this criminal, and when we do, he/she is going away and won't be hearing from anyone for a good long time," the captain reassured and proclaimed to take some justice to the person who stole the money.

* * *

Section 13 is the place where a top secret government agency Captain Black leads. In fact, originally, he and his men don't believe in magic, but after the fiasco with Shendu the first and second times, they begin to believe in it.

"I put the prints into the computer. If that person is in contact with the police, we'll have a match," a crime analyzer said. As the computer looked at the person whose handprint belongs to, it shows it belongs to Rika.

"I knew it belongs to her!" Black exclaimed.

"Gee, Captain Black, how can a girl named Rika Nonaka could be on the database? Did she got into trouble?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, she got into trouble. I arrested her for her antisocial attitude and keeping a kitsune-like Digimon named Renamon while in my trip to Japan for one week," was the bald man's reply to his old friend. In fact, he recalls that he has encountered Rika and Renamon before.

"Digimon? Isn't that a card game?" the black-haired man asked in confusion. Well, he heard about it while watching TV at his uncle's shop by the Japanese channel.

"Yeah, it is. Until there's some living Digimon in Japan while I'm there for a week," Black said, then he focuses on the analyzer. "Now, how about the fiber?"

"See it for yourself," the analyzer replied as he puts the fiber on the microscope and type in on his computer to see who it belongs to. The answer, it belongs to Rika.

"I have waited for something like this happen. Now, I got her. This time, I'm going to give her a house arrest in her house for about two months," Black clenches his fists as he's about to make his move. "I want you to come, Jackie."

"I know. Just so I could protect you in case that kitsune of hers is about to attack."

* * *

Back in Japan, by the penthouse at Shinjuku, Valmont is sitting on his chair by the living room with IceDevimon and Yamaki as this part of the plan is about to start. He chuckles on what is about happen and clasps his hands at mouth level.

"By now, that nitwit Captain Black would have fallen for the evidence I planted."

"So, framing Rika for something she didn't do just so she wouldn't interfere with your plans?" Yamaki said with no emotion then goes into an evil smile. "Well, that's a nice strategy coming out of you."

"Hey, at least you and I come up with some better strategies, Yamaki," said the crime lord.

"Now what?" IceDevimon asked.

"Well, we watch and see if the plan will work after all," was the reply coming out of Valmont.

Time to see if this plan might work or not. It looks like Jackie and his old friend will find trouble ahead as they are unknowingly pawns to both Dark Hand and Hypnos and unaware of what they're doing is what the crime lord of the former organization wanted them to do.


	26. Under Arrest

Inside the airplane headed for a Japanese airport, Jackie, along with Jade, Captain Black, Uncle, and Tohru, is waiting for his time. Upon arriving there, his old friend gives out the location of where Rika is. The five are in a black van as they saw her ready to leave the house for the night. As usual, Renamon is there hidden.

"You're not getting away this time, you antisocial queen," the captain muttered angrily as he started to drive on their direction.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shoots some shards to hit the black van and sending it crashing to a wall. She and her human partner escape afterwards.

"Well, this is one way bad strategy to not hit that Digimon partner of hers," Jade said sarcastically.

She and the others got out of the van as they went downtown to do some idea that Black is planning.

"If we can't arrest her, then we'll just have to hit her where it hurts the most: her ego," he started putting wanted posters on a building floor. It's a wanted poster about Rika and it's about her stealing all the charity money from an orphanage in San Francisco. "She thinks everyone loves her? Well, think again, you snobbish little girl."

* * *

As for tonight, everyone in Shinjuku is watching the news as they were about to see something that is not really good. It is shown in a different channel to see what is happening in a foreign country.

"According to reports from San Francisco, the mystery of the stolen money from an orphanage is out. The culprit who stole the money is none other than Rika Nonaka, a participator of the Digimon World Card Tournament," a newscaster explained.

* * *

Rika goes out to participate in another Digimon World Card Tournament, but something is really different to her. The trouble is, the guard is not letting her in the place.

"What do you mean I've been banned from participating the tournament?" she asked in anger and surprise for this moment. "Don't you know who I am?"

The guard takes a hold of her.

"I know you, Rika Nonaka. You're the Digimon Queen," he said angrily. "You know, I used to be an orphan in San Francisco, you snobbish little girl!"

With this, he kicks her out of the place, never again allowing her in the place. Renamon teleports in front of her as soon as she gets out of sight.

"Just what is this all about, Rika?" she asked in confusion.

"I don't know, Renamon, but I've been banned!" the redheaded girl said in sadness for this moment.

This doesn't put her troubles to a rest as there is more to come by. As she comes to buy something in a convenient store to buy something, the store clerk immediately recognizes her as he switches between looking at her and the poster he's given.

"Oh look, it's the girl who stole the charity money from San Francisco. Throw tomatoes at her!"

The customers that are in the store at the time grab some rotten tomatoes from a stand and started throwing tomatoes at Rika. The clerk joins in the fray as well. As much as Rika tries to fight back, she couldn't.

After a few seconds, she comes back being covered with tomatoes all over herself and Renamon teleports to see this mess.

"What was that all about?" the latter asked.

"I have no idea, but here's another energy drink for another job well done," the latter replied as she reveals of the item she got and give it to Renamon.

* * *

As she walks by herself in a lonely way and the tomatoes being removed from her, she noticed many posters of what she is framed for. In fact, this is the reason why everyone in Shinjuku hates her.

"But I didn't do that!"

"Yeah, tell that to the judge," Jade is heard and sends a swift kick to the redheaded girl as soon as she looks at her. Renamon teleports to discover this so she rushes to defend her Tamer. However, more trouble has come for her.

"Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao!" Uncle chanted repeatedly as he uses a chanting spell to bind the foxy Digimon to a green rope. What's more is that the object also gives Renamon a two-finger slap on her forehead.

"Rika Nonaka, you're under arrest," Captain Black puts the handcuffs on the girl.

"Please, Captain Black, I got nothing to do with this! Believe me! Look, I know we had our differences from the first time we met, right? Now, it's different! I'm not anymore the person you once knew of! I didn't stole that money from San Francisco!" she yelled while she and Renamon are being dragged away.


	27. House Arrest

The next morning, Rika's mother and grandmother could not believe what is in store for them.

"What?! Rika is being placed under house arrest?! Why?!" the former yelled.

"Have you read the news yesterday? Your daughter here has stolen all the charity money back in San Francisco," Captain Black stated the crime.

"It wasn't me!" Rika yelled desperately.

"Yeah, I also believe in her innocence," her grandmother is in defense. "What proof do you have that she is responsible for the stolen money?"

"Her handprint is seen on the box where the money was kept," the bald man shows the two women a photo of the object he's talking about. "Oh, and I analyzed it to discover it belongs to her."

Unbeknownst to them, a camera is hidden for this moment to be witnessed by Valmont and his dragon partner, Shendu, from the TV by the swimming pool area of their penthouse hideout. The former is wearing his swimming trunks and is ready to swim with the Enforcers; not to mention with the Digimon on their side as well.

"Impressive, Valmont. You got that child by the palm of your hand," the latter remarked.

"Yeah, thank you for making that remark, Shendu. At least this is the best way to get her and that Digimon of hers out of your way for good," the former stated before diving into the pool.

"There's more," Black shows the dark blue fiber on the palm of his hand to Rumiko and Seiko. "This belongs to Rika. After all, it came from her broken hearted t-shirt."

"But how can she be in San Francisco? There's no way she could be there and return here as fast as lightning!" the fashion model stated.

"That's because she has a kitsune and you two don't even bother to check on her to make sure of that," Black argued back.

The two women are surprised by this statement and looked at Rika.

"I don't know what he's talking about," she lied, trying to keep the truth hidden.

"Hmph!" Uncle appeared just as he, Jackie, and Jade finished inspecting the house. He also has a spell to keep Renamon trapped. "Kitsune or not, you have to tell the truth about who or what that creature is, Rika."

"Like that will ever happen!" Rika retorted, then suddenly, two fingers stick together and slaps her in the forehead. "Ow!"

"That is for talking back to Uncle!" the old man shouted. To him, he has used this attack on his nephew just to correct him on things. If that wasn't enough, he also uses it to slap him just to be respected.

"For now, Mrs. Nonaka and Ms. Hata, Rika will be placed under house arrest and under surveillance until further notice," Captain Black said firmly as he and the others have left the house. "We will keep a close eye on her just in case if she tries to pull another stunt."

"We're sorry, but that's the way it's gotta be," Jackie said in remorse before leaving.

The camera catches this moment for Valmont and Shendu to see it.

"I got an idea to pull up next," the former stated as he got out of the pool.

"And what's that?" the latter is in curiosity.

"IceDevimon, Musyamon, and Dokugumon?" Valmont called in the three evil Digimon. "Mess up with Rika and make Chan think you guys are trying to free Rika."

"Understood. Come on," the fallen angel commanded for this part of the plan to start. It looks like this is going to be real messy for the redheaded girl with Valmont framing her for something she didn't do.


	28. Attempted Release

In her room, Rika is pacing back and forth on getting into the situation of getting under house arrest.

_"It's gotta be Valmont who framed me for this crime. I mean, who else could have an obsession for money? If so..."_ she thought as she slumps down to her futon, looking frustrated. _"What did I ever do to him to deserve this kind of humiliating treatment? Am I not an equal to him? Don't I deserve some respect?!"  
_

Suddenly, trouble comes for her as IceDevimon, Musyamon, and Dokugumon break into the place.

"You!" Rika exclaimed.

"That's right, me! IceDevimon!" the fallen angel Digimon said sinisterly. "Let's grab her!" he takes command as the spider Digimon shoots a web to her.

"Hey, let go of me!" she shouted while being dragged away. "Help! Renamon! Help!"

Somewhere outside the house, Renamon is trapped into a net and hanged into a tree by Uncle's spell. She hears her human partner's cry of help.

"Rika! I gotta get out of this net!"

She tries to struggle in getting herself free from the trap, but it's too strong.

"That old man's magic is really irritating me!"

"Old man, huh?" Uncle shows up and pokes her with his two fingers. "Take will show you to disrespect your elders! Tell me, has Rika disrespect her grandmother?"

"Yes, she does," was the vixen's reply.

"Well, I'm going to give her this hit the next time Uncle sees her."

Meanwhile, Rika is being dragged away from her house by the evil Digimon sent by Valmont. Jackie, Jade, Uncle, Tohru, and Captain Black went by to see this moment.

"What the...?" the archeologist said in confusion by this kind of sight.

"Well, well, well, Jackie Chan, am I right?" IceDevimon said sinisterly of his name.

"How do you know my name?"

"Simple, I worked for someone who knows of you. If you ask me what am I doing, I'm freeing Rika. She ordered us to do it."

"What?!" Rika can't believe what she was hearing so she is outraged by this statement. "He's lying! He's a l-!" her statement is blocked when IceDevimon fires an ice beam on her mouth.

"And who hired you all?" Jade asked, putting up a fighting stance.

"You'll never know who it is, little girl. He insists not to let you know. Let's attack!" IceDevimon said as Dokugumon releases Rika, but she is still in captive, and Musyamon points his sword towards his enemies. They charge onto them. The fallen angel tries to hit Jackie with his claws, but he dodges them in every way. Jade, Uncle, and Tohru would have to deal with Musyamon.

"Shogun Sword!" the samurai Digimon tries his attack of his sword being covered with flames and then turning ghost-like dragon to launch an attack on them. Luckily, the three dodge out of the way. Uncle uses his blowfish to shoot a green beam into him, but Musyamon blocked it with his sword. As he tries it again, the latter deflects the beam back to the former which it knocks Jade down as well. Tohru tries to land a punch at the evil Digimon, but Musyamon has a trick on his sleeve of punching his stomach to put him down.

As for Captain Black dealing with Dokugumon, it's not easy for him.

"Poison Thread!" the latter shoots a web to trap the former. This is not really easy.

"Now, for you, Jackie Chan!" IceDevimon is ready for a fight against the human. "Thundra Freeze!" he fires a freezing beam from his eyes at Jackie's direction. He dodges it in some ways and sends a kick to the evil Digimon, but IceDevimon uses his wings to shield himself from it. "You're good, Chan, but not good as this. Frozen Claw!" he slashes him in the chest with his claws. This really sends Jackie in pain for this moment. He focuses back in getting Rika as he grabs the net where she is captured. "Now we must leave with the Queen here."

"Why you!" Rika muttered.

"Not so fast!" Uncle said as he, Jade, and Tohru get up. At the same time, Captain Black has freed himself from the webbing as he uses the blowfish to fire a beam at the fallen angel Digimon's direction and he tosses a sword from his bad to his nephew. "Use this to cut this demon down to size!"

Jackie nods at his uncle and starts slashing the villainous Digimon, knocking him down.

"Well, don't just stand there! Stop him!" IceDevimon commanded to Musyamon and Dokugumon as he points his finger at the archeologist.

The two charge into battle as the samurai Digimon tries to hit him with his sword, but Jackie has blocked it and Tohru comes to the rescue with knocking the evil Digimon down. The spider Digimon tries an attack of using his webbing, but Jade shuts his spinnerets. This puts him down.

"You're so going to regret this, Mr. Chan! You'll see!" IceDevimon shouted as he, Musyamon and Dokugumon retreat. It looks like they failed, but they successfully convinced the gang into thinking that Rika sent them into release her from her confinement.

"Well, thank you for saving my life back there," Rika said as Jackie, Jade, Uncle, Tohru, and Black look at her in anger. They still think she sent them here to release her. "So am I still going under house arrest?" she asked as the captain of Section 13 gives her a glare, realizing her answer to the question. "I thought so," she looks disappointed.

If that wasn't enough for her, Uncle approaches near her and gives out a two-finger hit at Rika by her forehead.

"Ow!" she yelled in pain.

"Learn to respect your family," he scolded.

This is going to be a troubling day for Rika. She doesn't realize Valmont is pulling another scheme involving with this.


	29. Clowns

In his penthouse, Valmont is having lunch with Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo at the dining room while Yamaki, Riley, and Shendu have their own way of having lunch. They are shown to be eating ramen.

"I got to hand it to you, Big V," Finn complimented. "Eating Japanese food is quite better than eating Chinese food."

"Although I still like Chinese food," Ratso stated. The gang stared at him for this moment.

"Here's one thing you're so going to love, boys," the crime lord said in a happy tone.

"Huh?" the people around him said in confusion.

"I sent a package delivery for Daolon Wong in prison," Valmont said with his hands clasped at mouth level. "Watch," he gets a remote control and puts a TV nearby to show it's a camera the transfer taken place at prison. The evil chi wizard gets it and as he opens it, a pie is thrown to his face. "Well, you know what they say, 'revenge is a dish best served cold'. I got my revenge on that wizard for taking you four away from me, if I'm not mistaken," he takes a look at Hak Foo.

"Though it's better if I stayed as a freak," the Black Tiger said in dismay as he looks at his hands.

"Face it, Hak, we like it better when we're human, right?" Finn humorously stated and takes a look at Ratso and Chow to see if they agree with him. They nod at this, much to the martial artist's dismay.

Suddenly, IceDevimon, Musyamon, and Dokugumon show up in the room.

"Well, what happened?" the crime lord asked with his eyebrow raised.

Valmont can't believe what has happened with the three Digimon.

"Was that a joke back there? Did I hire clowns? I sent you Digimon to do a job with your powers and you champions can't get past an archeologist, a little girl, a tub of guts, a bald guy, and an old man?!" he berated them, then he calms down. "Well, at least you all succeeded into making Chan and his friends think Rika has sent you three into freeing her from house arrest. Thank you."

"At least he knows how to show us respect," Musyamon complimented.

"What do you say if I add another Digimon to our team?"

As the three looked at each other and thought about it, they nod in agreement.

"Good. If there is someone out there," Valmont takes a look at his binoculars to see if there is anybody interesting to recruit. "Well, well, what have we here?" he takes an interesting sight at a Digimon whose appearance is pointy eared, having a tail, being purple from head to toe, his face is white, and wearing red gloves and scarf. "Maybe I should recruit this guy."

* * *

Going to a supermarket where the Digimon is, Valmont has his cane on his hand just to be prepared if the purple Digimon is attempting to attack him.

"Hey there, little guy."

The Digimon looks at him with anger on his face.

"What do ya want from me, human?!" he points his right index finger and a small fire ball appears. Next thing is that he throws it at Valmont who dodges it and hits him with his cane, throwing him to a wall. He gets up trying to land a punch at him, but Valmont just grabs his right wrist. As he is about to do a kick with two feet, Valmont tosses the purple being into midair, then he jumps high enough to ram him into a tree.

"You're powerful," the Digimon can't believe of this moment. "But I can't lose to a human!"

"What is that all about?" a store clerk appear on them.

"I think you should go before this creature will beat you up," Valmont said grimly at the him, causing him to run away from the two. He changes his focus back to the Digimon. "Now, let's continue, shall we?"

"Yeah, we should," the purple being is about to attack on him. However, he is grabbed by his leg and gets hanged upside down.

"I got to say. You spent the rest of your life being alone and you are a mediocre, never realizing you're weak without training," Valmont has an evil smile on his face for this statement to come.

_"What is up with this guy? He knows to how to fight even if he has no powers?!"_ the being thought in dismay.

"If you continue to live in your life in loneliness, then you'll just rot and can never Digivolve."

This really brings up the thought to the Digimon about it as Valmont brings him closer to his face.

"Tell me, if I'm not mistaken, your human partner is not treating you right, huh?" the latter asked.

Hearing this question brings up a bad memory to the purple being.

_"You're a big liar! Mako was a bad boy and broke my toys, so go and teach him a lesson, you hear me?," a little girl named Ai is struggling to pull the Digimon away from her brother, Mako._

_"Impmon! She's a big brat and she's telling another big lie!" Mako is also pulling the being away from her._

_"Impmon!"_

_"Impmon!"_

_They shouted his name as they pull his arm to get him to choose which side he belongs to._

_"Knock it off!" he yelled._

The memory ends at this moment.

"So what?" Impmon yelled in denial.

"Don't worry, if you join me, I won't treat you badly like your previous partner did," Valmont offered. "There's no need to take you in by force. You just have to decide."

Impmon is in shock by this. He never knew that the human he is fighting at this moment would show care for him. Even so, Valmont is not a really nice man.

"Well, what's it gonna be, you clown?! Are you in our out?" the latter is getting impatient that he tosses the former into a nearby tree. "So what do you say, little Digimon? If you make me wait any longer, I'll wring your neck!"

"I can still beat you to a pulp with my fire!" Impmon shouted with his right fingertips are filled with fireballs. As he charges, Valmont kicks him straight to the tree again and is onto his feet and cane on his hands.

"What's the matter? Beaten by a human?" Valmont smugly taunts the Digimon he is confronting. "By the way, I never got your name. What's your name?"

"Imp... Impmon!" the creature said weakly and reluctantly does the request. "How about yours?"

"Valmont," the man replied calmly.

"So, what do you want, Valmont?"

"Well, Impmon, you think you were the only one who has lost a partner because of the selfish attitude," the crime boss though back on Shendu of betraying him after restoring him to his true form. "In exchange for becoming more stronger, you must join me and do what I tell you to do. To gain this, you must lose one thing. What is your purpose in life? To be alone in the city, wandering with the bad memory of your previous human partner? Surely, you haven't forgotten that person did this to you."

Upon hearing this statement, this strikes a nerve in the Digimon himself.

"You mustn't lose sight of your goal. Life of being alone is nothing more than just a distraction for you. Sever what's left of your ties to your partner. If you can do that, there will be no limit to the power you wield. Here's my card with the writing of where I live," Valmont hands out Impmon a card of his address. It includes the floor number of his penthouse hideout. Next, he plucks a leaf off a tree and sends it falling. "It's up to you to decide, Impmon. It's your choice after all."

He leaves the creature behind the tree to think over his decision. As a leaf falls into his hand, an image of Ai and Mako competing for his attention appears to his mind. His decision has been made as he crushes it with his hand.

* * *

Valmont went back to his penthouse as he walks back and forth with his arms on his back in front of the elevator. It means he's waiting for Impmon to enter. After a few seconds, he appeared in front of him by the elevator.

"You finally decided to join me, Impmon?"

"Yes, I finally decided to join you, Valmont," was the Digimon's reply.

"Good, this is going to be a start of a beautiful friendship between," the human said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I hope of that, too. Let's work together," Impmon couldn't agree more to this. He and Valmont walk out of the elevator as they went to the living room for their plans with each other starts.


	30. Interrogation

Rika is still having trouble in her house with the accusations of her being the culprit who stole the charity money from San Francisco. Just then, Captain Black calls in for her.

"We talk now!" the latter asserts himself in saying this to the former. She has no choice, but to do what he ordered her to do. He directs her to a table where she is seated with Renamon by her side. The leader has Jackie by his side. "It looks like you two are in serious trouble."

"We didn't do anything," Renamon said in innocence.

"Really? Then, why is so human partner sweating all of a sudden?" Jackie points out to Rika, who is really sweating and looking nervous.

"Don't worry, Rika. I'll protect you," the fox-like Digimon said in assurance to her by holding her shoulder. This finally calm her down, then Renamon focuses back to the two men. "Look, we're innocent."

"All we know is that your Tamer's handprint is there and so is the fiber from her t-shirt," Black said firmly.

Upon hearing this statement really strikes a nerve in Rika as she realizes the truth behind her frame up.

_"I knew it! Valmont is behind this! Besides, who else could have found my handprint and that fiber?"_ she thought angrily with her fist clenched.

"Look, Rika, we know you stole all that money. Why don't just admit it to my old friend and give us the location of where the money is?" Jackie attempted to reason the girl.

"Listen, Jackie Chan, right? I may have trouble with your old friend here, and you have the story from him that I got arrested for my antisocial behavior and keeping Renamon, but I changed. I got nothing to do with this robbery. I swear to God it wasn't me. I was just in here in my house talking to Renamon about something while this happening. I swear to God I didn't go to San Francisco at that time," Rika pleaded with mercy.

Uncle shows up with a spell involving with detecting chi. As she finished her statement, he detects her chi level to be in peace.

"Aiyahhh! She's right! She got nothing to do with this!" he cried.

"So does that mean you didn't send those three Digimon we just fought into freeing you?" Captain Black asked skeptically.

"Yes, I didn't send them," Rika replied calmly.

"You bet she's telling the truth!" Renamon yelling in defense. "I was with her all this time in her home!"

As Uncle takes a look at this, he seems to realize that she's telling the truth.

"She's telling the truth!" he screamed as Jade and Tohru all entered to hear it.

"What is that, Sensei?" the big guy can't believe what he just heard.

"What? She's innocent?" the little black-haired girl also can't believe what she just heard.

"If that's true, but you still need to stay in your home for protection, and so is your Digimon partner here," Captain Black stated.

"But I can help!" Rika stated.

"No, you already have done enough trouble for me, Rika, and so is Renamon."

"That's in the past! I changed!"

"Well, if you're changed, then prove it by staying in your home like a good girl."

Rika groaned at this kind of arrangement.

"Anyway, we got to get going and investigate this kind of mess," Captain Black said as he, Jackie, and Uncle headed out of the house to investigate on who stole the money. "Jade, Tohru, watch over Rika and Renamon."

"That, I will do," she agreed on this. Of course, she's known for disobeying orders into staying put, but she also has her moments in following orders in staying put.

"Yes, as you wish, Captain Black," the big guy agreed.

"And besides, her personality really matches yours, Jade," her uncle teased.

"Hey!" the girl said in dismay. As the adults except for Tohru have left, she takes a look at Rika with a sly smile on her face. "Okay, Rika, let's get to know each other."


	31. Impmon's Revenge

Valmont has successfully recruited Impmon as he finishes his tour of his penthouse. The former then takes his seat on the chair from the living room while holding his cane and the latter is just standing in front of his direction.

"Wow, I could never imagine you got such big place to live on," the Digimon complimented.

"That's what you get with all the money you stole," the crime lord commented. "Speaking of stolen money, are you ready to work?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to work!" Impmon declared.

"Good, before we start, I want you to tell me a story," Valmont said firmly.

"What's that?"

"Tell me the story of how you got separated from your human partner. I need to know that before we start."

"Uh, okay," the purple Digimon said reluctantly in agreement and started telling the story from top to bottom.

"I see. Ai and Mako," Valmont stands up from his chair as he looked at the city view. "Very interesting people if you ask me."

"Huh?" Impmon said in confusion as he can't believe what he's saying.

"I mean, very bad people if you ask me."

"Now, are you ready for work?"

"Yeah, I'm ready!"

"Okay, here's your first task. You must prove to me that your ties with those two are broken," Valmont stated.

"How?" Impmon is puzzled.

"You must attack them with your powers."

This statement shocks a nerve on the purple creature. It looks like he is conflicted with this.

"You can't be serious?" Impmon groaned.

"Oops, I'm sorry I recruited you to my team because you didn't break your bond to those two!" Valmont realizes this and goes all angry, but this is just an act of persuasion. "Maybe you should get out of my place!"

"Okay, okay, there's no need to be angry! I'll do it! I'll attack Ai and Mako to show I broke my ties to them!" Impmon has been persuaded.

"I knew you'd choose this decision and I promise I'll treat you well unlike those two," the crime boss smirked at this type of moment. "Can you give me their address?" he pulls out a pen and paper and his ally tells him of it. "I see. Now, go."

As Impmon has left the building, Yamaki and Riley entered from the game room as they have witnessed the moment.

"I can't believe you, Valmont!" the former yelled. "Do you what is the purpose of Hypnos?"

"Yeah, what's that?!" the latter also yelled.

"The purpose of Hypnos is to eliminate all Digimon causing trouble. I know that, but don't worry about Impmon, he could be useful," Valmont said in reassurance to the two.

"Well, you better control him or else he's going along with the Digimon those three kids have," the head of Hypnos said as he and Riley went off the penthouse by the elevator.

"Hak Foo!" Valmont called on his muscular henchman and he appears.

"Yes, master?"

"Get me those kids, Ai and Mako," the crime lord stated.

"I'm on it."

After a few minutes later...

"Here, I got them for you," Hak Foo said as he carries the two kids on his hands.

"What are you doing? Let us go!" Ai yelled.

"Yeah, you heard her, you bully!" Mako yelled.

"Lobster Releases Claws!" the martial artist drops them to the ground.

"What is it you want?" the little girl said in anger.

"Well, I got a surprise for you two coming in your home. Guess who?" Valmont said pointing his cane on the her and her brother.

"Impmon?!" the two said altogether.

"That's right and he's waiting for you at your house at this moment."

The two jump in joy as they run off to go back to their home. Too bad they don't know they found trouble. The Enforcers saw this moment as well.

"Finn, Ratso, Chow, get my limo ready. Let's watch the fun of how Impmon fulfills his task. After all, I got a surprise for everyone," Valmont said sinisterly.

* * *

As soon as Ai and Mako went back to their home, they see Impmon in their playroom and he is not looking in front of them. They also don't even know Valmont and his henchmen are following them to see the moment.

"Impmon..." the former said in surprise.

"Impmon..." the latter is also in surprise.

"Hello, Ai, Mako," the creature said with anger on his face.

"Impmon!" the two kids attempt to run to him for a hug. However, the Digimon has a fireball lit from his index finger and tosses it to them, but they dodge it.

"Impmon! What's the meaning of this?" Mako asked in confusion on this.

"I tell what is this about. I about had enough of you two fighting over me! I have a new partner to serve!" the creature yelled with his ten fingertips all lit with fireballs and throw it to both Ai and Mako. They really got hurt on this one as some of the parts of their body got hit; Ai got hit on the right side and forehead while Mako got hit on the right shoulder and left knee.

The two kids are not only hurt physically, but also by the revelation.

"Are you talking about that guy who has white-hair?" Ai asked.

"That's right," Impmon grabs and tosses her aside to Mako, hitting the two.

"Is this what this is all about?" the boy could not believe of what he is hearing.

"Yes, now it's payback time! See your playroom filled with gasoline?"

"What, you mean?" Ai and Mako could not believe what this means.

"That's right," Impmon has his right index finger lit a fireball.

"Wait, don't do this, please!" the girl pleaded for mercy.

"It's too late, Ai and Mako. You two are the reason I hate humans. Say goodbye to your toys, the very reason you compete for my attention!" the creature throws the fireball into the liquid, burning the playroom in the process, much to the kids' shock.

Outside, Valmont and the Enforcers are watching the flames coming on the place.

"Well, fireworks are too early for the day, but it's still cool," Finn stated.

"Yes, too early, indeed," the crime boss said sinisterly as Impmon join in their limo. "Now, ready for your second task, Impmon?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. What's next?" Impmon said excitingly.

Back to Ai and Mako's home, they were found outside with their mother giving out blankets for comfort. Not only that, but also Jackie, Captain Black, and Uncle have arrived to see this moment.

"Who could have done this?" the archeologist said in sympathy.

"It's obviously some Digimon," the bald man stated firmly.

The two kids are looking sad for this moment. The only toy that survived in the fire is the teddy bear they used to fight with.

"It's all my fault," Mako said as tears comes out of his eyes and going down to his cheeks.

"No, it's our fault," Ai is also crying as she gives him a hug. "Impmon left us because we fought each other for him. Because of our fighting, we got what we deserve: being attacked by our own Digimon."

This is a sad moment for the two kids. Jackie, his old friend, and his uncle could find sympathy on them for what they have lost.


	32. Digimon-naped

Meanwhile, Rika is seen in her house playing cards with Jade. The card game they're going to play is Hanafuda. They also have a conversation.

"You know, Rika, judging by your attitude, you're just like Valmont," the latter stated before drawing a card.

"Do you have to tell me something like that? I had enough bad day as it is because he keeps on mouthing me that I'm just like him," the former said the statement in disdain and found a match of two January cards and takes them to her.

"The way I see it, it's true. After all, you're rich, just like him. You're arrogant, just like him."

"Too bad he doesn't believe in one thing and that is reconciliation."

Rika has thought back on the ordeal about what had happened in the forest that night.

_"And that's what partners do. We protect each other. Is that what you're saying?" Kyubimon asked.  
_

_"Yeah, something like that," Rika chuckled as her true feelings are emerging even more. "We'll watch each others back."_

"I see. That's because about a year ago, after giving him all of the talismans to gain his true form, Shendu has betrayed Valmont," Jade stated in sympathy. "Since then, he hated that dragon so much for this move."

"So that's how it is," Rika muttered.

"Well, he should be happy that he's out of his life forever, but Shendu is on the loose again from Section 13. Therefore, we headed here to Japan just to find him again."

* * *

At the same time, Renamon is still tied up on the net when an unexpected visitor has showed up in Impmon.

"Impmon, good you're here! Help me! I'm stuck to this net!"

"That's good because I'm taking you to my boss. The man who will help me become stronger," he grabs her by the net she is in captive.

_"The man who will help you become stronger?!"_ Renamon thought with shock on her face. _"Don't tell me it's who I think it is."_

Inside the house, Rika and Jade are still with their card game when two fire blasts fire onto them. They look outside to see Impmon is doing and has the foxy Digimon in captive.

"Want her, human? Then get to me!" he exclaimed sinisterly and runs off.

"This is bad, real bad," Jade mumbled as Jackie, Uncle, and Captain Black all show up after going to Ai and Mako's apartment. "Renamon is kidnapped by some Digimon!" she shouted the news.

"And that is Impmon," Rika stated.

_"Don't tell me he's working for who I think it is,"_ she hoped that it is not Valmont. If so, she finds herself in trouble.

"Well, Rika, do you know where he is heading?" Captain Black asked firmly.

"I know where he is heading," the girl has no other choice, but to take him and his team to the place where Impmon might be staying.

* * *

At Valmont's penthouse hideout, Renamon is seen in the floor with Valmont standing under her feet, but he is sitting on his chair. Impmon is beside her with his arms crossed.

"I should have known it would be you," she snarled.

"Nice to have a new recruit on my team, huh, Renamon?" Valmont points to Impmon.

"Why, Impmon? Why are you working with this human? He only cares about money."

"That's where you're wrong, my dear. Valmont will help me get stronger," the purple Digimon said. "You know, just a while ago, I got revenge on my Tamers who tormented me: Ai and Mako."

_"What? He got to them and attacked them?!"_ Renamon thought in shock.

"Now, my revenge is complete. Isn't that great? This is what you should do with your human partner instead of being together with her again," Impmon asked in excitement. "Now, I need to Digivolve and he can help me. After all, he cares for me."

"Are you crazy, Impmon? That guy know nothing of a proper training on how to turn you into a powerful Digimon."

"Well, the reason you become powerful is Rika cares for you, huh?" Valmont said as he stands up from his chair and looks outside by the window. "You know, if you ever want to see her again, tell me how to get into the Digital World."

"Very well, Valmont. I'll tell you how to get to the Digital World. Come close to me if you want to find out," Renamon quickly agrees to his terms and demands the last statement so the crime lord went closer to her. However, she just give him a raspberry and she is not going to tell him.

"Ha ha, very hilarious, Renamon," Valmont recovers from the taunt with a sarcastic statement. "I assume you don't know how to get from your world to this world, huh? Well, if you don't know, I'll just use you for something fun."

He puts her upside down in the party room as Finn, Ratso, and Chow are there with wood on their hands.

"Whack the candy out of her," Valmont said sinisterly and left the place. Then, he gets a call at his communicator.

"Valmont, Rika and Chan are coming to get you," IceDevimon called as he, Musyamon, and Dokugumon are watching this kind of move.

"Then stop them," the human instructed and puts down the communicator. Once that is done, he sits down on the chair by the living room. "I am the king."


	33. Fight in the Penthouse

As the group run their way to the penthouse, IceDevimon, Musyamon, and Dokugumon blocked their way.

"Too bad the boss doesn't want to be disturbed," the fallen angel Digimon said sinisterly as he is ready to attack. "Thundra Freeze!" he fires a freezing beam from his eyes. Luckily, the group dodge the attack. Well, barely, that is.

"Let's get them!" Rika cried as she is ready to fight. However, Jackie just grabs on her.

"I think you and Jade should just get to safety," he said, much to her dismay after putting her down.

"It looks like you and I are not so different, Rika," Jade said with a smug look on his face and walks with the girl by her side. "I know a shortcut to get to the hotel. Come on!"

Musyamon takes out his sword and points it at Uncle and Captain Black.

"It seems it's time for you two humans to die," he swings his sword at them. For Uncle, it's easy while Captain Black has difficulty, for he is not a martial artist. He does this repeatedly on them. With each blow, the former has an easy time dodging while the latter barely has the right time to do it. "You!"

"Huh? Me?" Uncle asked, pointing to himself.

"Yeah, you. It seems you really know how to fight, huh?"

"Well, I'm a martial artist."

"Is that so?" Musyamon smirks on this statement. "Well, let's see how you like this. Ninja Blade!"

His sword is covered with blue flames and is about to hit the human, but Uncle makes a counter with a blowfish. Using it, he makes a green beam to zap it on him. However, Musyamon deflects it back to Uncle.

"Very good, but I'm better."

"But Uncle is much better," the old man smirked and casts a spell with a blowfish to trap him with a net.

IceDevimon tries to make another attack on Jackie.

"Frozen Claw!" he tries to scratch him with his claws, but he did a successful dodge. If that is not enough, Jackie ended up kicking him down.

"Stay warm, okay," the human runs off.

Dokugumon steps in front of the adults as a last ditch attempt to stop them from entering Valmont's hideout.

"Hold it right there!"

"Yeah, like that would stop us," Jackie jumps on the spider Digimon. Uncle, Captain Black, and Tohru did the same to gain entry hotel.

* * *

Valmont has been watching the entire fight from his hideout. He walks to the party room to see Renamon being covered with bruises after being hit by the Enforcers many times.

"For the last time, I am not filled with candy!" she yelled.

"Then prove it," Finn is about to take another hit on her when Valmont suddenly grabs the piece of wood he's holding.

"I think that's enough, Finn. Our visitors are coming," the crime lord stated.

However, for them, Rika and Jade went to the place first by using the air vents.

"Well, this is a good way to enter," the former commented as she takes notice her Digimon partner hanging on a cage. "Renamon!"

"Get away, Rika! It's a trap!" the vixen Digimon cried in concern.

"I'm afraid she's right, Rika. You are in a trap," Valmont appears from the shadow with Yamaki by his side. He's holding his cane at the time.

"Valmont, and who are you?" Jade is confused on the person beside him.

"My name is Yamaki and I will save the world from Digimon like the one you see before you," he replied sinisterly.

"Hey, that's the thug I saw in the park the other night!" Rika exclaimed as she recalls on the event.

"A thug? Me? Well, this should teach you a lesson, Rika," Yamaki pulls out a raygun from his coat and zaps a beam to her. Luckily, the beam only covered her with ashes after the hit. "That is for calling me a thug."

"Whatever it is you two are planning, you're not going to get away with this!"

"On the contrary, you two are not going to foil this plan," Valmont pushes the red jewel on top of his cane and two laser guns appear in each side of the building.

The guns are zapping lasers on the two. They hide in defense by the couch.

"So, what's the plan, Jade?" Rika asked while hiding.

"Yeah, what's the plan?" Renamon also asked.

After a few seconds of thinking, Jade smirked as she finally comes up with a plan. Rika then runs out of the couch and dodge the lasers zapping her. At the same time, the former went into the cage where the vixen Digimon is held in captive.

"Hey, over here!" the black-haired girl yelled and taunts the device, prompting it to zap to where she is.

"No, don't zap there! It could free that Digimon!" Valmont yelled.

Eventually, this freed Renamon and is prepare to fight.

"You know, Valmont. It's such a waste when your technology will be destroyed by a Digimon such as myself," she deadpanned. "Diamond Storm!" she summoned a razor-sharp shards at the laser guns, destroying them, and also, barely hitting Valmont and Yamaki.

"You think this is over? Think again. Shendu!" the crime lord called on his dragon partner.

In a few seconds, Shendu has appeared in front of them by the windows.

"Oh no, it's him!" Jade exclaimed, then is in for a confusion. "Wait, you hate Shendu, so why did-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Valmont shot a duct tape on her mouth.

"Shut it, child!" he yelled.

"Now, Renamon, it's time for this battle to end," Shendu smirked on this moment.

"Gladly," the Digimon replied as she jumps on him, knocking him down off the street. It's obvious it is not yet finish as he is seen flying again.

"Until next time, that is," the dragon flies away from the place.

"Well, that could have been working well," Yamaki said in sarcasm.

"Hold it right there, you two!" Captain Black appeared with Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru by his side.

"You know what? I'm out of here. I'm just a simple government agent," the blond-haired man attempted to leave and it's successful. Valmont just smiled at this because he wanted him to get out of the place.

"Okay, Valmont, what is it going to be? Coming or not?"

"The answer, Captain Black, is I'm not going," Valmont smirked and puts up a drop kick on him. As for Uncle, Tohru, and Jade, he presses the button on his little black device 30 times to summon 30 Shadowkhan after them.

"He can now summon Shadowkhan?" Jackie is surprised by this act.

"Well, at least we know how," his old friend noticed the device on their enemy's hand.

Jackie nodded and runs to Valmont while the others deal with the Shadowkhan. Noticing this, Valmont is fighting against him, but also prevent him from getting a hold of it and destroy it. Despite he is fast enough to dodge it, Jackie gains the upper hand on grabbing it.

"Looking for this, Valmont?" the brunette smiled and smashes the device back to the ground. This results in the Shadowkhan to disappear from the fight.

"You!" the crime lord takes notice on Rika among the enemies that he is going to fight against. "This is between you and me, Rika."

"Gladly, and I'm prepared this time," the redheaded girl pulls out a kunai on her right hand. Then she commanded on her Digimon partner and the others to do something. "This is between us. Stay out of this."

Renamon agrees to this and teleports out of the place. Also, Jackie, Jade, Uncle, Tohru, and Captain Black are also out.

"Look, you got a kunai. Good choice, but not enough to beat me," the crime lord readies with his cane.

"We'll see about that," the redheaded girl readies with her kunai.

The two charge to each other as they take turns onto blocking each other's attacks with the object they were holding at this moment. After 8 times of blocking, they had their weapons locked. They talked to each other.

"Face it, Rika. You're weak. Why? Because of your attitude," Valmont taunted.

"No, Valmont, that's where you're wrong!"

They stopped locking their weapons and continue the battle. Well, until Valmont grabs her and tosses her to the ground. As he approaches her, Rika jumps and pins him down.

"Stop this madness! Snap out of it, Valmont!" she yelled. "Tell me, you don't believe in reconciliation? Well, that is why anger is fueling you, but that's not all that made you so strong. It also made you mad to get more power so you can steal more yen from the people in the city. That's why everyone in this town is suffering so get up and stop deluding yourself into not making up with Shendu!"

"Just shut up for once, Rika," the crime boss stated in sadness and anger. "What the heck do you know about it? It's not like you ever treated your non-human partner with respect in the first place. You mistreated her right from the beginning! What makes you think you know anything about it, huh?"

His head is filled with a thought of Shendu betraying him the moment he got all his talismans to restore his true form.

"I'm suffering now because I was betrayed by that dragon. How on earth could you possible understand what it feels like to lose all that?!"

Valmont strongly pushes as they went straight of the window. He and Rika were send into a penthouse balcony of some other person, but that person is not there to see what they were doing.

"It's true. I have no idea what's it like. Being betrayed or pushing away your non-human partner by your own selfishness. But..." Rika thought back on her conversation with Renamon after they make up in the park that night.

_"But how you will digivolve?"  
_

_"I think Digimon with human partners don't need to absorb data, something special about their relationship with their Tamers makes them Digivolve," her Digimon partner replied. _

_"I guess the two of us are like that, huh" Rika asked. _

_"I guess so."_

"I wonder if this is what it feels like to reconcile with the partner you once shunned away," the redheaded girl finished with her thought and went back to reality facing the crime boss of the Dark Hand.

"Why, Rika? Why did you choose to reconcile with Renamon?" Valmont is in confusion on this moment.

"Because I was wrong about everything how I acted on her. My attitude, my way of things. All of it," was the reply. "So why can't you realize that with your case with Shendu?"

"It's too late for me, Rika. It's just too late. I can never reconcile with Shendu."

Valmont stands up and swings his cane to Rika by the right, but she blocks it with her kunai. As he tries it by the left, it's the same. He tries to send a swift kick from behind and Rika dodges it. As Valmont tried to make a barrage of kicks, he successfully hits one on her. Rika gets up quickly and tries a kick on Valmont, but he just blocked it. This is just a distraction for her to land a punch to his face. Once he is stunned, she headbutts him to his stomach, knocking him down.

"Then you are lost, Valmont," Rika stated.

* * *

Outside, the Enforcers are making an attempt to escape, but a voice called on them.

"Going somewhere, boys?" Captain Black smiles as he pulls out the handcuffs, arresting them, including Hak Foo. Inside the truck, Valmont is also there.


	34. Goodbye

The next day, Rika has to say goodbye to the people who visited Japan to stop Valmont, especially Jade, whom they shared a special bond because of their similarity in misbehaving.

"I'm going to miss you, Jade," she hugged the brunette girl.

"Same here, Rika," the latter replied back and returned the hug. They let go afterwards.

"Don't worry, I'll visit you in San Francisco someday."

"I'll be waiting for that to happen."

Rika and Jade smiled on each other and left the house with Jackie, Uncle, Captain Black, and Tohru with the stolen money Valmont has stolen from San Francisco. Looking at each other while the latter is driven away brings out a smile between them. They share such a special relationship. For Rika, it's the second one from Renamon.

"Wow, you have such special relationship with that girl, Rika," her Digimon partner teleported beside her and takes notice of this kind of moment.

"Because she is just like me in personality," the human commented.

"I see..."

"As for Valmont, let's see if he can get out of jail."

Rika went back inside her house and Renamon teleports in hiding. They got their happy ending for this scheme Valmont has pulled on them. They got to see to themselves if he will be back to torment them.


	35. Escape and Robbery

Meanwhile, in prison, Valmont and his Enforcers are in the warden's office, not to mention they're wearing prison uniforms. This does not look good for them. Valmont and Hak Foo just put their arms crossed while Finn, Ratso, and Chow look afraid about being jailed.

"You are in so much trouble, Valmont," the warden is in disappointment while he is on his desk saying this statement. He has read his criminal record of robberies he had done in the past. "Robbing Fort Knox is one of the greatest moment you could have ever done."

"Well, let's just say gold is another great currency of mine," the crime lord teased the person talking to him. This really infuriates him.

"Not as atrocious as your attempts in committing all those robberies. Stealing from the rich so that you can be richer than all of them."

Valmont rolled his eyes onto this statement. Suddenly, Yamaki and Riley have showed up with a briefcase full of money.

"Hello there, warden," the blond-haired man said in firmly way.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Yamaki and I'm his lawyer. I'm here to assign for his case," was the reply.

"Oh, okay. I'll tell you a few things," the warden stated.

Too bad he doesn't know one thing. Valmont relies on Yamaki distract him while he and his men will escape the place. Taking notice on the window, the office is on a floor high enough to jump over the fence. Realizing this, they would use this as an opportunity to escape in jail.

"You delinquents! Come back here right now!" the warden yelled angrily, taking notice on the gang running away from the place. "I swear you will be caught again!"

"Right, you don't know I have a plan to make sure I'm untraceable," Valmont taunted the man.

"Well, what do you have to say about him?" the latter asked his old friend.

"Just let him go. I'm not going to convince him to get back of the place," Yamaki replied calmly with his arms crossed.

"Have you lost your mind?!"

* * *

Valmont and the Enforcers are walking into the middle of nowhere with Yamaki and Riley joining shortly after the escape.

"Well, Valmont, once again, you have lost your wealth," the blond-haired guy commented.

"I'm prepared for something like this, Yamaki," the white-haired man said in reassurance. "I managed to buy another penthouse with that money. I got all of my money transferred there just in case I will be arrested and lose all that money and gold."

* * *

In Japan, the Dark Hand is shown wearing their normal clothes again as they would have help from IceDevimon into committing a robbery. They are seen hiding from the alley to steal all the money from the truck. The place they went into at this moment is the bank. They are going to commit a robbery first before going back to the apartment that the crime lord bought.

"Well, can you do this?" Valmont said sinisterly.

"Gladly, Valmont," IceDevimon stated as he went to the truck. "Frozen Claw!" he slashes the truck with his claws. Mainly, he slashes the door to get to the money inside.

"Hold it right there, you monster!" a police officer is pointing his pistol on him.

"Tell me, you humans always use guns on the people you fought against?" the fallen angel Digimon taunted the man and makes an attack. "Tundra Freeze!" he fires a freezing beam on the officer, freezing him in the process. Valmont and the Enforcers look in glee with all the money inside.

As they come back in the new penthouse with the stolen bags of money, it's background is the same. They reunite with the Digimon there, including Impmon. Next, they put it in the safe and enjoy on doing their activities while Valmont is prepared to do another scheme with his money.


	36. Classroom Blues 3

At Kagurazaka Girls' Elementary School, Rika only hoped to have a normal day at school without Valmont having to torture her. Her hopes suddenly shattered as Valmont entered the classroom with his cane on his hand.

_"Oh no, him again!"_ she thought bitterly.

"Now, class, we're going to discuss the topic known as curse for today. When you talk about curse, what comes to your mind?"

A girl classmate raises her hand and Valmont calls on her so she stands up.

"Curse means a wish to have a misfortune fall on someone," was the reply and she sits down.

"Correct. Curse is a wish to have a misfortune fall on someone. It involves with the use of magic. Even bad luck charms can cause a curse. For instance like a black cat crossing your path, the number 13, and also stepping on a crack," Valmont started his lecture and takes notice that Rika is closing her eyes and covering her ears on the lesson. It reminds her of the night when she tried not to listen to her D-Power calling out for Renamon. The crime lord walks to her and holding his cane. "Don't do that, Rika, otherwise you might fail my class."

"No," she said in defiance.

Valmont walks away, but he pokes his cane at her forehead. This kind of attacks forces her to stop her defiance on him.

"Learn and listen. That's the most important lesson to learn when you're in school, Rika."

Rika puts her arms crossed in anger at this kind of attack on her.

_"Why do I have put up with this guy's lesson?"_ she though bitterly.

"Now, class. If you want to know how a curse can be spread, it's genetic. If a child is unlucky, it is because his/her parent is unlucky. And speaking of genetic, I got a book here," Valmont bought a book called 'Refusal of Reconciliation'. Its picture is an angry girl and her kitsune breaking up. "This book will show you a thing that a curse will be spread by genetic. Oh, I got this idea, thanks to Rika."

Upon hearing this remark, she groaned at this and bangs her head at the desk. This is a good taunt for him to do on her. Next, he distribute this book to all classmates, including Rika.

"Anyway, the ending is different from hers and Renamon. Read it, and you'll know how a curse can spread by genetic," Valmont then taunts the redheaded girl. "Tell me, Rika, when you have children, will the curse that you and Renamon shared will spread on them? Can't wait to find out."

As soon as class is over, Rika walked over to her home in anger to take another break from her enemy's torturing lesson.


	37. Switched

Valmont went back to his apartment and went to the swimming pool area where Shendu is sitting on his throne. It's obvious that he is thinking of a plan against Rika and Renamon.

"Well, Valmont, the only way to get those two out of our way is that they were in different bodies," the latter suggested.

"And that's a good idea, Shendu. I'll be right back to cook up a potion of this," the former went back to the library to create a blue liquid for this plan. Then he returns to the area where the dragon is.

"Now we need to inject them with this liquid. If there is a way..."

Valmont takes an interesting sight on a fog at the side of town. It is the Digital Field.

"I think we found a way, Shendu."

* * *

Heading the Digital Field, it vanishes after the battle is over. Takato, Henry, and Rika have done this with their Digimon partners. Too bad trouble would be there with Valmont and Shendu arriving.

"How nice of you six to clear all the troubles with those evil Digimon," the crime lord taunted them while holding his cane.

"Valmont!" Takato cried as his Digimon partner, Guilmon, attempts to make an attack, but Valmont is fast enough to jump out of the way and sends a kick to the center of his face. This move knocks him out.

"Well, Henry, are you going to send Terriermon to attack me?" the former asked. As much as he wanted to send an attack, Henry has made the decision not to send his Digimon partner into making an attack on him. After all, he knows enough of martial arts to grab his head and toss him aside. "Good. Now you four shall leave. I got some business with Rika."

Takato and Henry, along with Guilmon and Terriermon, leave the place. The crime boss smirked on this kind of moment; then again, they weren't important to him. It's Rika that he only wanted while Renamon is whom Shendu only wanted.

"Okay, what do you two want?" the redhead asked grouchily.

"This," Valmont pulls out a needle filled with blue liquid and grabs Rika for an injection.

"Rika! Why you..." Renamon is in anger and attempts to land a punch on him, but the crime lord is fast to make a punch to her gut and a hit in the head to the ground. He also injects her with the liquid.

As it started to take effect on the two, their spirits are shown to have transferred from their bodies into each other's bodies. The body switching process is now completed.

"Uh, what happened?" Renamon gets up from what happened, but she noticed her voice is different. It's Rika's.

"Huh? What's going on?" Rika also got up, but she noticed her voice sounded like her partner.

The two looked at each other and are in for a surprise. This is not good for them.

"Well, if you need help looking at yourselves, here's a mirror," Shendu pulls out a mirror and shows it to the two. As they look at each other, they screamed. They now know they just swapped bodies.

"Renamon, you're me, and I'm you!" Rika yelled about the news in her new body.

"That's right," Shendu commented calmly with a smirk on his face.

"You can't do this! Change us back! Or else!" Renamon shouted.

"Or else what?"

"This!"

The Digimon whose body is of a human girl runs towards Shendu and started to make various punches and kicks at his ankle. For Shendu, it didn't hurt him since he has the Horse Talisman for healing.

"Very nice, Renamon, but I'm much more powerful and you're weak because you are in a body of a little human girl," he jeered at her and flicks her off, throwing her aside.

"Well, Rika, since you're in Renamon's body now, how will you use like teleporting? Try teleporting to me from behind," Valmont also jeered at the human girl whose body is a Digimon.

"You want me to teleport to you from behind? Okay!" Rika focused on where she should teleport. She vanishes, but she reappeared into a dumpster.

"Anyway, it looks like you aren't worth our time until you got control of your powers in those bodies. Come, Valmont," Shendu makes uses the levitation power of the Rooster Talisman to fly away.

Valmont just walks away from the two. Before he continues, he looks at Rika with a grin on his face, giving her a frustration on being in a body of a Digimon. This is a good day for him and this is a bad day for her.


	38. Test Their Strength

Back at the Tamers' hideout, both Takato and Henry could not believe what just happened to both Rika and Renamon.

"You two have switched bodies?" the former is in curiosity as he started to poke Rika's new furry body.

"Would you cut it out, gogglehead?!" she is annoyed by this act.

"So you're now in the body of a human?" Guilmon pokes Renamon's new human body.

"It's just temporary. Besides, we're going to get our bodies back," the latter replied calmly even getting poked.

"And how you're going to do that?" Terriermon asked.

"That's right. How?" a voice calls on them and as they look from behind, it's Impmon and he looks sinister. "Valmont and that dragon partner of his are not to be disturbed if you ask me."

Rika gets angry at this moment and clenches a fist. She runs to the purple Digimon to punch and grab him by his scarf.

"Are you out of your mind, Impmon? Valmont doesn't care about making you stronger! He's just using you to commit all those robberies!"

"I'm afraid she's right, Impmon," her Digimon, or is it, human partner said in agreement. "Besides, he doesn't even know how to make you stronger."

"Said the two people whose minds are switched," Impmon punches Rika, freeing him from her grip. He also grabs her and toss her to Renamon. "You two are lying. Valmont is nice to me. He is my only friend."

"Well, you have to see that for yourself."

"Whatever, sweet cheeks."

Impmon then left the hideout after being able to put up this kind of rough conversation.

"Did you see that, Big V?" Finn is hiding on a tree and pulls out the communicator to let Valmont see this situation. Of course, he's being accompanied by Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo.

"Yes, I see it, Finn," was the reply of the crime lord as he is shown sitting on his office with his hands clasp at chest level.

"What's next?"

"I want you to attack those two. Test out their strength on their new bodies."

"Will do," the disco man replied in agreement. At the same time, Ratso pulls out a bazooka and aims it outside the hideout. He just shot a rocket and it explodes after the bleep.

Takato, Henry, and Rika, along with their Digimon, are shock to see who it is.

"What do you four want?!" the brown-haired boy asked in an angry way.

"To test the strength of the girl and her Digimon," Finn replied as he, Ratso, and Chow pull out electronic swords. Only Hak Foo doesn't have this; he'll just have to use punches and kicks.

Realizing this, Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon stay out of this battle. Rika clenches a fist on her foxy hand and moves to punch the disco man. However, he just blocked and next is that Ratso and Chow are about to swing their swords as well. Anticipating this, she jumps out of the way, hitting the three men in the process. As for her partner, Renamon is so going to hard time dealing with Hak Foo, especially when she's in the body of her Tamer.

"Too bad you're too weak when you're in this body, Renamon," the martial artist stated smugly.

"Well, let's see about that," the human Digimon started to jump to the air with their foot ready to kick.

"Angry Crow Takes Flight!" Hak Foo does the same, looking angry.

"Thank you for sharing that move, angry crow," Renamon deadpanned. However, the result is bad for her when her kick is not strong and he grabs her ankle and toss her to the ground.

"Thank you for the kick, foxy girl," the martial artist smirked on his move.

"Rika! I mean, Renamon!" Takato cried as he happens to be watching this. To top it off, he accidentally mistook Renamon for Rika when she is in a different body.

As for Rika dealing Finn, Ratso, and Chow, she will find difficult.

"Diamond Storm!" she tries to expand her arms while jumping into the air, hoping this would unleashed razor sharp shards. However, the latter two jumped on her and slash her with their swords. She is on awfully a lot of pain.

"Even if you know how Renamon does her attacks, you're so going to lose," Finn kicks her by the face.

Meanwhile, Renamon, who is in Rika's body, is hanging upside down with Hak Foo grabbing her by the ankle.

"It looks like you lose, fox girl," the latter said with an evil smile and tosses the former to the ground. He then goes with the other three. "Let's go. Our test is done."

The four of them left with the two being battered down for this. They win this round while their enemies lose this round.


	39. Switched Back

Back at her house, Rika is putting some bandages on her foxy body, and so does Renamon on her human body. Their original bodies would need to have the injuries recovered when they got back into them.

"So what are we going to do, Rika?" the latter asked as she looked at her human hand.

"I'll just have to call that smug crime lord into challenging him to a battle for the antidote," the former replied while looking at her two Digimon hands. Then she turns to Renamon. "Hey, you call him because your hands will be difficult to hold my phone."

* * *

Back at his penthouse, Valmont is playing a video game with Yamaki when he hears his cellphone ringing.

"Hello?" he answered the cellphone.

"Rika here wants to have a challenge with you for the antidote," Renamon replied on the phone.

The crime lord smirks on this kind of moment.

"Where?"

* * *

For the night at 8:30 at Shinjuku, Rika and Renamon are in the park, the safe place where there will be no witnesses. Their enemies, Valmont and Shendu, show up and they look so smug on them.

"Okay, Rika, for someone who propose a challenge, you sure know where to pick the right place," the crime lord said with his cane on his hands.

"Oh, I see..." the girl who is in the Digimon body and ready for the fight.

"You choose to fight, huh?" Valmont stated. "For me, I choose you, Shendu."

"Gladly," the dragon steps into the battle.

Renamon and Valmont will be the ones to watch the battle while Rika and Shendu will be the ones to fight.

"Ready to lose, child?" the latter asked with an evil smile on his face.

"No, I will not!" the former retorted.

"We'll see about that," Shendu started to breath fire from his mouth and it's heading for Rika; luckily for her, she just teleports right behind him for a kick. Shendu counters it and is about to toss her to the ground when Rika just jump out of his grip. "You're good, but you still have much to learn."

"Oh, I already learned much, Shendu," the girl who is in the Digimon's body once again retorted and jumps with her arms expand to the side. "Diamond Storm!" she shot some shards onto the dragon, hitting him a lot of times. Despite that, his body started to recover.

"For your information, child, I am immortal and I can heal."

"I see..." Rika is not easily fazed by this and she runs towards him for some punches and kicks. Shendu also does the same.

After a few seconds, the two fighters are in a distance between themselves and run towards each other with punches on their faces.

"Let's see who is better on this," Shendu started to shoot laser from his eyes and Rika dodges this attack so that she could launch a kick to his head.

"I think me," the latter replied with a smile on her face.

"This is not yet over! I will not lose to a human girl like you!" the dragon started to grab Rika and toss her to the air. As he is about to make a punch, she teleports behind him and kicks him by the back. This kind of move slams him to the ground.

"Now, Valmont, how about switching our bodies back?" Rika asked.

Valmont silently tosses the same blue liquid to her, and she and her Digimon inject it to themselves, getting their normal bodies back. Of course, he also left with Shendu following him.

"We're back to our old bodies, Renamon. Isn't it great?" Rika asked while she walks away with Renamon. At the same time, she's looking at her human hands.

"Yes, it's great, Rika," the vixen Digimon is also looking at her hands just to check it out.


	40. Unpleasant Visits

The next day, Rika has left the photo shoot in an angry way. This is because she has to wear a dress and the event left her uncomfortable. Additionally, Renamon has left her from last night due to an unexpected from a Deva named Vajramon. Too bad she isn't aware that Valmont's henchmen, the Enforcers, are following her to see her wearing a dress, something she hates. At the same time, they took pictures of it from their cellphones.

"Lookie here, it's Ms. I Hate Wearing Dresses!" Finn taunted before leaving with Ratso and Chow back to the penthouse.

"Very good, boys. I got more dirt on our hands," Valmont said while printing the photos from his office. "Also, did you get photos of her pushing the cameraman?"

"Sure did," Ratso replied as he pulls out the photos from his pocket to see this moment.

"Perfect," the crime boss stated.

"Now what?" Chow asked in wonder.

"We wait for the night. I'm going to take a visit on her house," Valmont clasps his hands on the chest level as a sinister smiles comes out of his face.

* * *

In the night, just as Rika's mother and grandmother discuss on Rika's behavior on the camera test, Valmont shows on their doorstep, much to their dismay.

"Well, it looks like maybe you're just influencing her behavior," the latter stated with a smug on his face.

"Mr. Aoyama. What are you doing here?" Rumiko asked in wonder.

"Just checking out on you two to see if have progress on Rika, and I found nothing."

"I just don't know what to do about her."

"If I may suggest, get her to take a vacation," Valmont suggested

"Like we ever need the social service for this kind of progress," Seiko said disdainfully with her arms crossed. Of course, she's not pleased with his way of things. "Now get out of the house and let the two of us solve our problems with Rika by ourselves."

"She's hiding something from you two and I hope you will find out eventually," the crime boss said the statement with a smug smile on his face.

"Out of the house!" the grandmother yelled angrily as she points out of the kitchen.

Valmont shrugs this off and left the kitchen and out of the house. He hides from a distance to see Rika has come back home.

"Well, things don't go so well for her, does it?" IceDevimon appeared beside him with a smile on his face.

"I say," was the reply out of the crime lord. "Now we wait."

After a few seconds, Rika has left the house again when Vajramon is called on for causing trouble.

"Rika Nonaka, you come back here this minute!" her mother yelled.

"Antisocial teen at 8 o'clock," Valmont remarked upon seeing the moment and he puts on a lab coat, white beard, and glasses. He went out of his hiding with IceDevimon standing. "Time for the bait to appear."

"Why, Rika? Why?" Rumiko is in tears for that moment.

"Have problems with your daughter?"

"Huh? Who are you?" the woman doesn't recognize Valmont under the disguise.

"I am Michio Kakaku," the latter replied with a new Japanese alias. "I am here because I can be the answer to help you with Rika's problems."

"You can?" Rumiko wipes her tears away from her face.

"Yes, I can. All you have to do is call her for an appointment. I suggest by tomorrow after school," Valmont pulls out a card with the phone number and the address.

"Okay, we'll try that."

"See you by tomorrow then."

Valmont walks away with an evil smile on his grin. He has come up with another plan to get Rika out of the way. To check things out, he went by the Hypnos building where his old friend Yamaki is making updates.

* * *

After the battle with Vajramon, things are over for the Tamers. Well, not yet.

"You all think this is over, huh? Think again. Venom Blast!" Dokugumon suddenly appeared and shot some poisonous blast on Rika's Digivolved partner, Taomon. Luckily, she dodges it. "Poison Ride!" he shoots some web, trapping her in the process.

"Talisman of Light!" Taomon pulls out a giant calligraphy brush and uses it to destroy the web. Next, she paints a mystical symbol that causes pure light energy to hit him, finally destroy the evil Digimon. "Well, that was easy."

"I wonder why would Valmont have to send him to do something like this," Rika wondered.

* * *

In the Hypnos building, Valmont and Yamaki are confused and frustrated with the turn of events.

"Seriously, how come those kids are the only one who can defeat those anomalies?" the latter stated.

"That's what I want to know, too, old friend," the former replied as he uses one of the computer screens to check out on Rika and Renamon.

Upon check them out, he just couldn't believe the conversation.

_"__So you're back. I'm quite pleased with your latest Digivolution," Rika is on her bike_

_"__Thank you Rika. It may very well be the key in defeating the Devas," Renamon stands up from kneeling on a statue.  
_

_"__Yeah, I hope you're right. And good job finding out about the Digimon Sovereign, but you know what impresses me the most?"_

_"No, tell me."_

_"How heroic you look right now, standing in the moonlight," Rika compliment as she rides her bike away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Renamon."_

_"Good night, Rika," her Digimon partner said in a happy tone._

As he is seeing all this, Valmont slams the computer with his fist; he's not really happy of this kind of moment.

"I'll show you, Rika. I'll show you can't trust her too much."

"Wait, you're going to..." Yamaki asked in concern.

"That's right," Valmont turns to his old friend.

"Then be careful."

"Don't worry, I will."

Valmont then left the building as he got some unfinished business to solve.


	41. Valmont's Revenge

As he drives back to his penthouse for the night, Valmont is ready for his revenge against Shendu to be fulfilled; that is his unfinished business he has to do and he has to do it by himself. Before going up to the swimming pool area, he cooks up a spell in getting his talismans to gain one for his fight. Ironic that Uncle has created. Finishing the spell, he puts it on his hands and walks to the swimming pool area.

He notice Shendu is sleeping on his bed so deep that he won't notice of his plan. Approaching closely to him, Valmont uses the spell to find the talisman he needed to take him out. He also has an additional spell and it's on his eyes. Looking inside the dragon, he found where the Dragon Talisman is. It's on his chest. Taking his hands there, he takes the item and walks away calmly. Additionally, he has the Horse and Dog Talismans for healing and immortality.

"Shendu, wake up!" Valmont smiles evilly and uses the Dragon Talisman on his left hand to blast the dragon with an exploding fire.

"Oh, I should have known," Shendu said in disbelief.

"Yeah, you should have known."

"Why, Valmont? Why are you betraying me?"

"Don't you know? Allow me to repeat what you said to me when I got your talismans back," the crime boss said. "'Read my lips: no treasure for you'. Remember that?"

Hearing this statement really reminds Shendu of this statement.

"_Read my lips: no treasure for you."_

Back to reality as they come face to face with each other.

"Of course, it's obvious you come to get revenge on me for this," the dragon stated as he realizes he's in trouble.

"That's right," Valmont stated in anger filled with that memory on his head.

"Then you are gravely mistaken in doing this!" Shendu breathe fire from his mouth and is heading towards Valmont. However, the latter is still standing after that and the former could not believe what just happened. "What?!"

"Here's what," Valmont sinisterly pulls out the Dog and Horse Talismans from his left hand. "The dog for immortality and horse for healing. Surprised, Shendu?"

"How did you make the spell the chi wizard used to remove the talismans from me?"

"I got the spell book to make something like that. Do you know what my eyes see? It's you, Shendu, down on my feet."

Shendu could not believe what the crime boss of the Dark Hand just said. He is also surprise by this.

"Me, down on your feet, eh? Very well," he uses his speed of the Rabbit Talisman to get to his opponent's side. "Go on, make that happen."

Valmont smirks at that as he and Shendu took their fists for a strike, then they push back from each other.

"Know my hatred for you!" he exclaimed.

"You can't beat me just like that. Not gonna happen," his hated partner stated smugly.

The latter is about to make use of his claws, but the former blocks it with the dagger underneath his cane. He struggles with Shendu as he tries to keep his claws from him. Realizing this, the dragon grabs the human by his arm and sends a kick to him. Keeping his balance so that he would not fall from the ground, Valmont jumps back again, but Shendu grabs him and tosses him to the wall, putting his dagger and sheathe down.

"Two can play at that game," he pulls out the Dragon Talisman from his left hand and starts shooting at Shendu who just jumps out of the way. However, this is all a distraction as Valmont jumps to him with his dagger on hand. The crime lord took him by surprise as he smirks at what he is about to do next and that is stabbing Shendu to the chest and pinning him down.

"You have... gotten strong," the dragon is in disbelief of this moment.

"Listen closely, Shendu, before you go down, I got one thing to ask of you," Valmont said.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"I want you to tell me. Now that the hunt for talisman powers is over, can you tell me if there are any other dangers I should be aware of?"

Shendu is taken by surprise by this statement coming out of his former partner. He then laughs at this, but Valmont is not fazed by this.

"I'm surprise you figured it out, huh, Valmont? Even so, you're the still naive crime lord I knew of," he shakes him off and walks back to his throne.

"We'll see about that, Shendu. Let me ask you this one more time."

Suddenly, a stab is taken action from behind him. Shendu could not believe this; Valmont is the one who did it.

"How did...?" the dragon is taken by surprise for another surprise attack.

"Here's your answer. I got the Rabbit Talisman from you while I was pinning you down," the white-haired man replied. "Now tell me, are there any other dangers I should know of? Are there any other magical artefacts I could use to commit crimes? The pain in your chest won't stop until you tell me."

As much as Shendu wants to be released from this attack, he knew that it is impossible. He has no choice.

"Okay, Valmont, you win. I'll tell you. The way I summon Shadowkhan, I drew that something else, not from me. It's from an Oni Mask."

Valmont makes an evil smile on his face as he got the answer he wanted. Upon hearing this, he wanted to get a hold of this kind of item and use it to commit more crimes for money.

"Thank you, Shendu. I just knew you would be honest about this," he lets go of the stab and jumps in front of him, but further away from his throne. "I shall leave this matter to a rest until the moment I decided to come after that kind of item. Let's continue, shall we?"

Shendu replies by running towards the human and attempts to slash him with his claws. Valmont blocks it with the dagger and since it is made from advanced technology, it doesn't break when it gets scratched by someone who has bigger claws. He eventually jumps out of the way and lands a scratch on him, knocking him down. Next, Valmont jumps from the top of him so Shendu dodges out of the way. The latter tries to land a punch to the former, but Valmont himself is so fast enough to dodge it, and lands a punch to Shendu really fast. Well, it doesn't help the fact that he has the Rabbit Talisman in his hands. The dragon fires laser from his eyes, the power derived from the Pig Talisman.

"Ha! You miss me, Shendu!" Valmont exclaims with a smirk on his face. Another beam is fired and he dodges it again. "Miss me again!" he taunts Shendu. This angers the dragon and Valmont runs to send a drop kick on him. Seeing him in this position really brings the crime lord an evil smile on his face.

"Let's end this once and for all," Shendu stated.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Valmont replied back.

The former prepares with his dragon breathing fire while the latter prepares to unleash the fire from the Dragon Talisman. The two beams struggle with each other; it comes to this moment. As Valmont and Shendu struggle on which of their fire beam is more powerful, the latter's beam is on its way of winning, but the former's beam is bypassing it and the struggle continues on. The two villainous characters looked on with each other with hatred for each other, the fire for their beams. Valmont's fire beam is getting stronger than Shendu's fire beam so the former wins the struggle while the latter is thrown off.

"Impossible! How can your beam surpass mine?" Shendu is in for a surprise.

"It looks like my hatred for you really fires this talisman," Valmont replied smugly.

"I will not lose to a human like you!"

"We'll see when the battle is put to an end."

Angered by the fact that he's about to be beaten by someone who is just a human and evil like him, Shendu runs to him with his claws, but Valmont simply lands a punch to his face and throwing him off to the ground.

"Let's end this once and for all, Shendu," the crime boss jumps into the topmost section of the floor and that is a ledge. He pulls out a remote control from his coat and presses a button. This activates a satellite that is about to fire a beam of lightning. "For all the times of being berated for my men's failure, the time you betrayed me, and the times of what you do when you're in my body, my revenge will be completed."

Valmont presses the button which it fires lightning onto Shendu. Without the power of the dog and horse, the latter is fatally injured from this. The former jumps off the ledge and approaches him. Next, he uses the magic spell that Uncle has created to remove the talismans from Shendu to remove the Rat Talisman. This causes him to turn back into a statue.

"Well, I hope you're happy, Valmont. You got your revenge. Now you can do whatever you want with me, specifically finishing me off," Shendu said.

"Finish you off? No, Shendu, I still got some use for you. I have a better idea. You guard Section 13 as a statue, that is," Valmont said sinisterly as he has taken all the talismans from his body and uses a spell to teleport Shendu elsewhere, mostly in Section 13.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the dragon yelled as this happens.

For Valmont, his revenge against Shendu for his betrayal has been completed.

"Now I got to show this to Rika."


	42. Classroom Blues 4

Rika just knew that she is going to have another bad day at Kagurazaka Girls' Elementary School with Valmont making another torturing lesson out of her. She and her classmates started the quiz in the book he got, and they pass. Only a few failed on that.

"Good, class. Now, we're going to discuss a lesson called secrets. But first," the crime boss went out of the room and has carried someone with a net. Rika could not believe who it is. It's Renamon. "We have a special guest: Renamon, Rika's Digimon partner," he then let go of her from the net. "Go next to Rika if you don't mind."

Renamon follows the order and went beside her Tamer's desk.

"At least your classmates took well in seeing me."

"Well, I say."

"Now I'm going to check on how he teaches you in school," Renamon recalled on seeing that moment by video. This is the first time she sees this kind of moment by herself.

"Now, class, secret means it's something to be kept or hidden. For instance, you have a secret that you peed on the bed and you don't want your parent to find that out. What do you do?" Valmont asked his students.

"I use a strong electric fan to dry that up," a determined classmate replied.

"Good. Anything else?"

"When that happens, I don't tell my mother about it."

"Perfect. It doesn't help that secret comes from the Latin word, 'secretus'. It means 'separated' or 'hidden'. Now, class, I'm going to show you something," Valmont pulls out a projector into the classroom. Then he turns to the vixen-like Digimon. "Oh, Renamon, this is a projector. It shows images of some things. Anyway, just look at it, okay?"

"Okay," Renamon replied with disdain and scorn on her face upon looking at him. She and Rika share the same dislike on that guy.

"Now, here's something to see," the crime boss shows a slide of an image that terrifies the latter. It's her wearing a dress. "Surprise, Rika?" he asked smugly with his arms crossed.

"Oh no!" Rika puts her head down in frustration.

"This was taken from yesterday," Valmont informed the classmates. "Oh, and if you want to know how Rika keeps her Digimon partner a secret from her family, well, here it is."

He shows the slides of the human girl lying on her table with frustration written on her face. It is about what happened before the confrontation with Harpymon.

"Tell me, Rika. Is this the way you keep Renamon a secret from your family? 'Just forget it, you wouldn't understand'?" Valmont mocks Rika for what happened, but he's also calling her out at the same time. "You call that your way of keeping secrets? Boy, you stink."

"Hey, what is the meaning of that?!" Rika stands up in anger for that insult. Then Renamon started to smell her. "Renamon, what are you doing?"

"I'm smelling you and you don't smell bad," was the reply.

"Uh, Renamon..." she started to whisper to her partner what it means when someone calls another person that he/she stinks.

"I mean, hey, what do you mean she stinks?!"

Valmont gets up from his desk with his cane on his right hand. He hits both Rika and Renamon by their heads.

"I guess your partner here needs to learn some discipline, Renamon. This is what school is about. Isn't that right, Rika?" he replied after the hit and takes notice on the former is just lying down on her desk. "Look at me in the eye when I'm talking to you."

"No," the human girl muttered.

"Oh, you'd rather lie down on your desk just to look at my shoes? Then lie down and take a look!" he snarled, and not waiting for an answer he just asked so he uses his left hand to grab her ponytail and slams her down to her desk.

"Stop this barbaric act at once! I know you're trying to make her behave properly, but you don't have to be sadistic on her!" Renamon yelled in disgust.

"Too bad this is how your human partner will learn how to behave properly," Valmont hits her with his cane by the head again. He turns to Rika after this. "Don't you think this is the wrong way to keep her a secret from your family? For me, I think that's improper. Now look me in the eye!"

Rika started to put her head up and look at him with scorn.

"See, isn't that better?" Valmont calmed down to let go of her and turns to her classmates. "This is how you discipline someone. I repeat, this is-," he walked back to his desk, but the redheaded girl extends her foot in front of his path. This results in him, tripping down to the ground. Her classmates laugh at this moment. Next, Renamon also finds a laugh in this.

"Now I see what would happen if bad luck comes to you," the vixen-like Digimon said while laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny, Rika. I give you a score of 5.00 for failing in keeping secrets," Valmont got up from the floor as he got back to his desk. Next, he sets up an activity for the class. "Now, I got a secret question and I want you all to write either yes or no to the question I'm going to put up on a small white paper. Once that you're done, put it in my desk so I can check how many yes and nos I got."

"Do I get to vote, too?" Renamon asked.

"Sure, Renamon, you can vote, too. Rika, give your Digimon a paper and pen," the crime boss instructed his enemy and she follows the instruction. "I'm giving you 15 minutes to think about it. Begin."

After 15 minutes, the vote is casted; a lot of yes and a few of nos. Rika answered her paper as the latter.

"Well, I'm glad some of you voted yes and I'm disappointed on the few who voted no, especially Rika. Now, here's the secret question," Valmont writes down the question by the chalkboard. This is quite shock for the redheaded girl and her Digimon to see such question. "The question is, 'will Rika tell her mother and grandmother about having Renamon around'? The answer is yes. She should tell them about her."

For Rika, this is show humiliating. She got another torture coming out of the crime boss of the Dark Hand.

"Believe me, Rika. Sooner or later, your tongue will slip up and your secret about having a Digimon around will be revealed to your mother and grandmother, and you have to get used to them knowing about it. That's life, Rika," Valmont taunted her as the bell rings.

Class is over, but the redheaded girl will be haunted by the thought of the crime boss saying such thing. Too bad her troubles won't end for that day.


	43. From Beauty to Beast

After school, Rika changes from her school uniform to her usual casual clothes. Much to her dismay, her mother will be taking her to see a doctor as a way to help her with her antisocial behavior. Too bad neither her nor her daughter realize that Valmont is making another kind of attempt out of the latter. Making their way to a building, the floor they should go to is on the 8th floor. Next thing they went into penthouse #8. Knocking on the door, Valmont shows up with a disguise he pulled last night.

"Hello there, Mrs. Nonaka, and there's your daughter, Rika. Come on in," the disguised man said and the latter does the order, but the look on her face is disdain.

"Okay, Mr. Kakaku, here's the money I'll give you for the appointment," she gives the briefcase to him. As Valmont opens it, it is 98,000 yen. It is one happy moment for him; then again, he is making her pay this amount just to rob some yen from her.

"Thank you. Now, just let me do the work," the man slams the door in front of her face. Then he takes Rika to the clinic room. "Sit down, Rika," he instructed and she follows the order of sitting on the chair. He sits down on another chair with a notebook and pen to write down some details.

"Can you hurry it up? I got some business to do," she muttered.

"Patience, Rika. Patience," Valmont hits her with a small mallet by her forehead. "Now let's check your back story. Can you tell me why are so mean to your mother?"

"Are you blaming me for those actions?!" the redheaded girl suddenly snapped, prompting him to hit her with his mallet again. She has no choice but to tell him about those acts. "I don't know. Maybe my father is out of my life?"

"I think there's more than just your father. I think it's yourself," the crime lord stated while writing down the details. "I think you choose to argue with your mother a lot is because you are mainly a spoiled brat."

"What are you saying?" Rika muttered grouchily.

"I think it's because you choose to do these things by yourself. To top it off, you choose to ignore of telling what you've been hiding to her and your grandmother. You should learn how to share. You expect too much on yourself," Valmont suggested.

The redheaded girl is feeling uncomfortable for this moment that she pushes the man and runs towards the living room. Upon looking at it, she begins to find familiarity.

"Renamon," she said with fear on her face.

"Yes, Rika?" the Digimon teleports to her side.

"I got a feeling I had seen the living room."

Renamon thinks about it for a few seconds. Afterwards, she finds the answer and it is not good.

"I know this place, Rika. This is the hideout of..."

"Valmont," the crime lord takes off his doctor disguise and is surrounded with his gang, including Impmon. "Your service."

"I should have known you made your place like it was before," Rika said disdainfully.

"Well, because of your meddling, we are forced to relocate," Valmont is angered for what happened the first time they fought at his penthouse.

The redheaded girl runs to him with Renamon. However, they suddenly stop in mid-air.

"Ah, ah, ah, you should be patient," Finn extends his hand to show the Rooster Talisman to lift them to the air. Next, he pushes them backwards. This doesn't stop the foxy Digimon to continue for an attack.

"Eat laser blasts!" Chow exclaimed as he lifts up his glasses and the laser from his eyes to hit her. This is used with the Pig Talisman.

Once that is done, Hak Foo grabs Renamon and tosses her out of the window.

"Ram Throws Fox!"

For Rika, she is tied up to a chair with IceDevimon using a freeze beam from his eyes to put her down.

"Comfortable, Rika?" Valmont smugly stands to her with his cane poking on her forehead.

"No, I am not, Valmont! Let me go!" the redheaded girl yelled while trying to struggle.

"Well, I'm going to show you this movie. It is interesting," the white-haired man shows a video in the big screen TV about his fight with Shendu. "You know, you're just like me so sever your ties with Renamon."

"Go jump in the lake!" Rika retorted in refusal for such thing.

"Trust me. Remember what Takato said about Guilmon Digivolving? Get rid of her before she tries to get rid of you," Valmont tries to do persuasion.

"No!" the girl yelled in anger.

"Have it your way," the man said with disdain. "Too bad," he goes all sinister as he injected her with some black liquid.

"What did you inject me?"

"It's a potion I made. You know, I told your mother I can make you behave properly, but I didn't say the way I do things is mysterious, and this is one of them. You have to find a lesson on how to find kindness and understanding in yourself. Or else, you can stay like this forever."

"Like what?"

As soon as the ice melted, IceDevimon shows a mirror to Rika to show her reflection. When she looks at herself, there is something wrong with her. The look on her face is shocking.

"No!" she saw herself in the mirror, but her appearance has changed. Walking closely, she is bald, tattooed, and scarred. "No!" she touches her face as she can't believe this is really her. She has turned from an attractive female to an ugly female and looks at her arms to see she has tattoos and scars all over them; this indicates her entire body is covered with those things. "No!"

"You know, this is what you look like both inside and outside," Valmont smugly stated.

"Why, you!" Rika is angered and runs toward him with a fist on her hand. However, her enemy pulls out the advanced technology dagger from his cane and stabs her by her shoulder. This stuns her.

"Do you know the fairy tale known as Beauty and the Beast? This is where my idea comes from," the crime boss of the Dark Hand looks smug on her.

"But you can't do this! You're violating my rights!"

"Oh? The sorceress has violated the Prince's rights because of his selfishness. It looks like you're in the situation as him, but don't worry, you won't have to find true love like he does," Valmont puts the dagger back to where he removes its sheathe. "All you have to do is find kindness and caring to your mother or else you won't change back."

"I swear I will get you for this," Rika gritted her teeth while saying something as thing.

"You're naive, Rika. Tell me, have you realized your heart is exactly my heart? We're the same, you and I. Unless you come to know the same pain, you can't truly comprehend someone else, including me."


	44. Reactions

As soon as Rumiko gets home after a photo shoot for the night, she takes notice of Rika turning off the lights and sitting down on a table.

"Rika, what is the meaning of this? I'll turn on the lights."

"Don't. Please!" her daughter is desperate enough on not to let her see what she has become. "Do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Rumiko is puzzled by this act.

"Just answer," Rika insisted.

"Yes, I love you. Because you're my daughter. Even if we have some differences, I love you," was the reply. Her mother begins to approach the switch. "Oh, I should turn on the lights. It's too dark."

Rika runs in to stop her, but it's too late. As she turns on the lights, Rumiko could not believe what she just saw on her. She saw her state and wearing a hooded jacket to not let her see this. This is quite shocking to her.

"Rika?"

"Rumiko, what's going on?" Seiko shows up with a tray and she ended up dropping it in fear. This is because she also saw her granddaughter of her ugly appearance. "Rika, what happened to you?"

* * *

The two adults take Rika to a hospital for a cure of this condition where the three are seated on a desk of a doctor to check out some results. Neither of them realize that this is how Valmont teaches her a lesson, and when the doctor come back with results on it, there is something bad he's going to deliver on them.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Nonaka, but there's no traces of toxin in your daughter's bloodstream," the latter stated.

"What?" the fashion model could not believe what she just heard. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, what do you mean by that?" her mother also joined in the conversation.

"I mean, she's just normal. Nothing more," was the reply of the doctor.

_"So Valmont made the potion untraceable in case if I'm being examined, huh? This is so going to be difficult,"_ Rika thought bitterly.

* * *

Giving up for the night, the entire family head back home to get some sleep. Well, except for Rika. She can't get any sleep because she is distraught on what she has become. Her looks are changed; she's now ugly. She gets out of her futon and dresses up in her shirt and jeans. To hide her hideousness, she is wearing a black ski mask that covers her entire head except for her eyes and mouth. She also wears a black coat. As she steps out of the door, Renamon teleported right in front of her.

"Rika, what's with the mask?" her Digimon is curious on that kind of headgear.

"You want to know?"

"Yes, I want to know."

"If you do, please don't be scared of me. Promise?" Rika wonders if Renamon could trust her in showing what has happened to her. The response of the latter? She nodded. "Okay, you're going to see it."

The girl reaches her hands for the mask and remove it. As she removes it, she waited her partner's reaction. The foxy Digimon has her mouth filled with puke and throws it off to the ground.

"You know, I'm not scared of you, Rika. I just look surprised, that's all. Let me guess. Valmont?" Renamon asked.

"Yeah, it's him. Tell me, Renamon, do you still think it's me under this form?" Rika started to look depressed onto this moment.

Realizing she is serious on this situation, the Digimon did the best reply by hugging her and she returned it.

"No matter what you look like, you're still Rika to me. Now, let's stop Valmont."

"Right," the girl couldn't agree more and let go of the hug. She and Renamon run out of the house to get some answers from the crime boss of the Dark Hand.


	45. Arrest, but Released

Rika is walking by herself in the night with Renamon being hidden from the townspeople. Suddenly, she takes notice on a bank robbery in the progress. It's the Enforcers, IceDevimon, Musyamon, and Impmon carrying bags of stolen yen from the bank and putting it on the truck.

"Hold it right there, especially you, Impmon!"

"Well, well, if it isn't monster girl," the purple Digimon started to laugh on seeing her, especially when she's wearing a mask. "You know, it's going to take more than just a mask to hide your ugliness, ugly!"

The gang started to laugh at the predicament Rika has got herself into when it comes to being turned into a monster.

"Would you all stop all that laughing?!" Renamon teleports beside her. Luckily, there aren't any witnesses yet. "We're glad you all have your fun. Now, turn her back to normal."

They started to laugh at this statement she said.

"Let me think about that, Renamon. Eh, no. Big V said that Rika her needs to be taught a lesson so no. And speaking of that, here's a bag of yen," Finn tosses that kind of bag to Rika. Next, he and the others drive off in the truck with all the stolen. "Let's see if you can get out of this one."

In a matter of seconds, police cars surrounding the two and police officers come out with their guns pointing them.

"Hold it right there, bank robber!" one officer yelled.

"No, you got it all wrong! It wasn't me, it's those guys!" Rika yelled, pointing at the getaway truck.

"Don't play dumb with me, girl! That bag your carrying has a lot of yen and you're trying to steal it!" another officer yelled and his gun is aimed at her direction.

"Please, if you just listen to..." Renamon attempted to reason with them cops, but some of them also point their guns on her.

"Alright, you costumed freaks, hands up in the air right now. I'm taking you two to the police station," the officer with a bullhorn commanded.

As much as she wanted to use her speed to get herself and Rika out of this situation, they have no other choice. They put their hands up in the air as they got arrested for something they didn't do and got taken to a police station.

"You're just lucky we can't just punish a little girl," the Chief of Police stated as he takes notice on Rika, but she is not wearing her mask; this means he is not bothered with what she has become. Then he changes his focus to Renamon. "As for you, whoever you are, you better learn your lesson, too. Now, get out of here."

The two followed his order and went out of the police station. This is a bad night for them.

"Well now I know how the authorities in the human world make punishments out of people in this world, Rika," the foxy Digimon remarked on her being placed under arrest and she and her human partner sit on the stairs.

"I don't know if there's a way to turn myself back to normal," the redheaded girl looked at herself on the puddle, showing her reflection on her bald, tattooed, and scarred face.

"You know, we're going to have a little talk with Valmont first thing in the morning."

"Yeah, let's do that."

For tomorrow, Rika hoped to get some answers on how to turn herself back to the way she was.


	46. Learning Lesson

The next morning in his penthouse, Valmont is about to get up from his sleep. He is wearing his green pajamas at that time. As he wakes up, he noticed Rika and Renamon are standing in front of him.

"Let me guess. You two came here for an answer on how to turn her back to normal, huh?" he gets up from his bed, talking about the former, and puts on his black slippers.

Rika puts her arms crossed in anger, and after a few seconds, she started to go all sad and went all desperate onto him.

"Okay, Valmont, you win! Please turn me back to normal! I learned my lesson!" she begged.

_"And this is how she tries to convince him,"_ Renamon thought with her arms crossed and put her back to a wall.

Valmont knows fully well this is what he wanted for her to do. This is just one part of his plan and it means that there are other plans for him to do to her. Of course, he also does this for fun, besides teaching her a lesson. Seeing this situation, he grabs Rika and tosses her to a cabinet.

"I think you learned nothing, Rika. To be certain you learned something, you must find kindness of the person you lastly antagonized with."

"It's you," the redheaded girl commented.

"No, it's not me. It's the person you last antagonized with before you have your checkup."

Rika thought about what he said. In a few seconds of thinking, she realized whom he is talking about.

"Oh no."

"I think you found your answer, Rika. It's your mother," the crime lord smirked at her for the discovery.

"You can't be serious!" the latter yelled for such thing. She just couldn't believe that she has to show kindness to her mother just to turn back to normal.

"Oh, I think I'm serious. I'm turning you into a monster not only for fun, but also to teach you a lesson," Valmont said the statement as he means it, not to mention he looks happy for what he did. Next, he went to a drawer to show some photos. "Oh, you must know that I did this to people after you, Rika. Like..."

He shows the photo of two kids; one girl and one boy. It's not just any girl and boy. It's Ai and Mako; their heads are bald and they are covered with scars and tattoos, just like how Rika herself got into.

"This is Ai and Mako, Impmon's original Tamers after he abandoned them for fighting over him; the very reason he despises us humans," Valmont explained. "This was taken yesterday after your appointment with me."

_"He got to Impmon's Tamers?"_ Renamon thought the statement in shock for the news. _"So that means he has ordered him to attack them before turning them into what Rika has become?"_

"So if there's a way to turn themselves back to normal, they have to learn how to care for each other as punishment for making their Digimon hate our kind and go on a rampage in this city," the white-haired man explained more. Next, he shows another photo of another victim he turned into. It's a depressed girl, and she has the same situation. "Her name is Hisako Chisaka. Another patient I turned into monster after you and Ai and Mako. She got into trouble for being rebellious on her parents; therefore, the only way for her to turn back to normal is to show kindness to her parents."

"You can't just make us do all those kindness to the people we last antagonized by turning us into bald, tattooed, and scarred monsters! That's just like you're violating our rights!" Rika yelled in anger as she stands before him.

"Like I said, in the fairy tale Beauty and the Beast, the sorceress has violated the Prince's rights by turning him into a monster because of his selfishness. You and those kids are having this kind of problem of being turned into ugly, tattooed, and scarred shells because of selfishness."

"Oh yeah? You're like that, too."

"Me? No, no, no! I don't think so! If you think I should be infect myself with that formula for my selfishness, never! And that's that!" Valmont is not feeling comfortable about that statement Rika just made. "Now, you two, get out!"

Renamon stops lying her back to the wall and grabs Rika as she jumps out of the hideout.

"Impmon," the crime boss calls on one of his Digimon goons.

"Yes, Valmont?" the purple Digimon showed up.

"I want you to follow Renamon. See what does she do if she can't be seen by Rika's mother and grandmother. Check it out, will you?" Valmont commanded. This is one of the parts of his plan.


	47. Following Renamon

Back at her house, Rika is still lamenting on her condition. She takes a look at herself in the mirror and is really depressed with her look. She has become ugly all thanks to Valmont injecting her with a black potion. It turns out he also did this to others like Ai and Mako. Too bad the only way for them to turn back to normal is to show kindness to the last person they antagonized with.

"No, Rika is not coming to school for today. She is sick," her mother is heard calling on her school to make an excuse that she can't go there for today because of what she has become. After all, her hideousness might scare and shun her away.

At the same time, Renamon is just standing on a tree. Too bad what she doesn't realize is that Impmon is on another tree to follow her.

"Can I ask a question, Valmont? Why do you want me to follow Ms. Kitsune? Trying to find more cultures for the country?" the latter talked through the crime boss by the walkie talkie.

"I have to follow the points of what that Digimon is trying to pull. After all, it seems her exploration on the city is making me curious on what she does when Rika is keeping her a secret from her family. Additionally, this is one the ways for you to get stronger. You got to have a keen eye on the things you have to watch on," Valmont replied back with the walkie talkie by the office of his penthouse.

"What if I got caught for doing this? I mean, she can teleport on me," the purple Digimon is in worry if that happens and puts a tracer on the person he's going to follow. This is used just in case Renamon might teleport.

"Well, you have the Snake Talisman on your hand, right? Use that, but don't lose it," was the reply of the crime lord.

Renamon jumps out of the tree and teleports out of the place. Luckily, the tracer indicates she went into a billboard to take an observation of humans.

"I wonder if she has taken an interest sight on those humans," Impmon commented as he watches her from a nearby building.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rika is having her lunch in home and she is still looking depressed from what happened that day. Too bad her mother is out for work, mostly another photo shooting. This is not good for her as she could be the key to turning herself back to normal. As she goes back to her room, she has trouble thinking in her mind.

_"What do I do?"_ she thought in sadness. _"What can I do to show kindness to my mother?"_

* * *

If that wasn't enough trouble for her, her Digimon partner is continued on being followed by Impmon. Renamon hopes from one skyscraper to another with the latter anticipating this so he keeps on doing the same thing.

_"So exploring is what she does all day, eh? I gotta go back to Valmont,"_ the purple Digimon thought as he went back to the hideout.

"So she's just exploring all day, huh?" Valmont commented as Impmon, who has become visible at that time, reported on the kind of event by his office.

"Uh huh, she does this every day," the latter replied.

"Answer this question, Impmon. Do you want Rika's mother and grandmother to find out about Renamon?" the crime boss goes all smug on the question.

"Uh, yes. Yes, I want that," the Digimon replied with a sinister look on his face.

Valmont clasp his hands into mouth level. As he really wanted for this moment to come, it is up to Rika to decide if she truly wants to let her family know about having a Digimon around.

"Thank you. Too bad Rika is keeping them tight-lipped on this one. But don't worry, they'll find out, wouldn't you agree, Impmon?"

"Yeah, they will find out sooner or later," Impmon agreed on to the matter.

"On to the other matters..." Valmont pulls out his communicator to see his gang committing a robbery at a gold reserve. Along the way, IceDevimon and Musyamon are using their powers to keep the security at bay. "Well, at least they know how to keep their job done. Anyway, I'm going to Rika's house to check out on her."


	48. Learning Punishment

Valmont takes a visit to Rika's traditional Japanese house and sneaks into the garden. For once, he's not going to bring his cane for the visit. As he sneaks, he sees a silhouette of his enemy trying to think of hard on how can she show kindness to her mother, Rumiko, so that she can gain her normal appearance again.

"Having a hard time thinking about how to show kindness to your mother?" he slides the door open, surprising Rika in the process as he enters the room.

"Would you just butt out and let me solve this problem?!" the latter is getting irritated and frustrated about his presence.

"I think the reason you are so spoiled is because you aren't raised properly," Valmont has a smug smile on his face and puts his arms crossed to his chest. "You're nothing but a common kid, a brat, that is."

This statement angers her so much that Rika runs up to him with a fist ready. However, the attack failed and she is pinned down. This time, Valmont just sits on her back, puts her right arm on the back, and puts his foot on her head.

"You think it's all about you," the crime lord stated.

Rumiko and Seiko walked to Rika's room to see a bad news of Valmont pinning her down. They look shock on this moment.

"Let go of Rika! You can't just step on her like she's some kind of bug, Mr. Aoyama!" the former cried, not to mention she's looking angry.

_"Mr. Aoyama? So he has another alias. And what's his job this time?"_ Rika thought of this statement while she's being pinned down.

"Or what, Mrs. Nonaka? You will call the police? You and that old lady are such bad authority figures," Valmont stated.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" the mother also cried on that remark.

"Yeah, what is that?! On, and one more thing, I'm not an old lady!" the grandmother is getting angry by this insult.

"Oh, yes you are, Mr. Hata. You are so old that you can't even lift a finger on your granddaughter here," the crime lord also stated. Suddenly, a snap sound has been heard and Renamon falls down to see a bear trap is biting on her left foot. Everyone takes notice on this. "Well, look who the cat dragged in."

"Renamon! I mean, kitsu-," Rika shouted her name, but she remembered to keep her a secret from her family. Noticing this, Valmont hits her head with his foot.

"I didn't tell you to do something like that," the latter is disappointed by her trying to keep things in the dark. Then he continues on. "Anyway, I think you three and you, too, Rika don't what I'm saying. You all stink in what you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Renamon is insulted by what he said. "I mean, think of how she had come thanks to her."

"Thanks to her, Renamon?" Valmont chided the Digimon. "Use your head. Do you even know the meaning of the word, 'authority'? No, of course you don't and so are those two women."

"Just what are you trying to say?" Rika demanded to know what is it about.

"Would the social service stop hunting us down?!" her grandmother started to feel angry on the moment.

_"The social service?! Just what kind of job does he think of pretending to do?!"_ the former redheaded girl is in shock for a thought, not to mention bothered.

"It's basic. Punishment!" Valmont stated.

Rika, her family, and Renamon are in for surprise when they hear the word.

"Punishing Rika for her attitude is what you really mean?" Rumiko acts like she's puzzled.

"That's what I mean. I can't believe you two. You two are her authority figures, and what do you do? Nothing. You don't punish her. Why?"

The two adults are so speechless when Valmont asks for something like that. They thought back of the times Rika disrespects them and yet, they didn't do anything about it.

"Just as I thought. You two don't even have a clue on what to do about it," he continues to chide on them, then he changes his focus on Renamon. "And also you too, Renamon. Too bad the word 'punishment' doesn't come into your minds. Rumiko, you're obsessed with making your daughter wearing a dress. Because of that obsession, you wouldn't try to find time on punishing her when she refuses your offers. Maybe you don't understand her feelings, and too bad she doesn't understand yours. Seiko, you do everything to make sure the family is balanced, but lecturing your granddaughter on her attitude is not enough. Try harder to look into that kind of punishment. Renamon, you are a kitsune and you protect her. Yet, on that night, you should have made a punishment on her like a normal kitsune would do for deserting you instead of just running away. And lastly, Rika, you thought of yourself too much and you find everyone worthless. Arrogant, spoiled brat. Punishment is one essential of being a good authority figure. You know, every parent has the right to get angry on their children for what they do wrong, and I find out that you two, or three, didn't do anything about her. What good are you all?"

The four started to feel worthless on this moment. They were speechless as they don't even know what to do with Valmont calling them out for that kind of acts. He smirks on this moment as if he's enjoying it and sees the kitchen knife held by Rumiko to get a hold of it.

"For example, Rumiko, kill your mother or your daughter dies! And as for you, Renamon, don't go near me or this girl dies!" he puts the object near Rika's neck. This moment really terrifies the three.

_"Has Valmont gone crazy?!"_ Rika thought about the moment in anger.

"That's what happens when you don't punish her for her antisocial attitude," Valmont said in a calm way and tosses the knife near Renamon's face.

"That is really scary," Seiko is frightened on what just happened.

"Imagine if a killer is loose in Japan and would do something like this," the crime lord stands up from Rika. He approaches to her mother and grandmother with a fist is coming on their direction. This means he ended up punching them in the face. "Learn from your mistakes of being a guardian."

Next, he puts his attention to Renamon as he grabs a hold of her.

"And you, too, Renamon," Valmont tosses her aside and has left the household with a satisfying grin on his face. This is best moment he could imagine: calling out his four enemies for their way of doing things.


	49. From Beast to Beauty

In that night, after dinner, Rumiko is about to do wash the dishes in the sink when...

"Mom, how about you let me wash the dishes for the night?" Rika is behind and wants to do this deed.

"Oh, okay," her mother agrees and she washes the dishes.

After this chore, the human girl walks out of the kitchen and into the living room to notice the former is watching TV and sitting on her chair in sadness.

_"What have I done? The only reason I was turned into a beast by Valmont is because of my selfishness,"_ Rika looks at her reflection in a nearby mirror. This is really her, but she is different; she's ugly of being bald and with scars and tattoos all over her body. Turning her attention there, she looks at herself with sadness written on her face. At the same time, a tear comes out of her eye and went down to her cheek. She wipes this off. _"Now, I'm setting things right and I will do the task wholeheartedly."_

She walks up to her mother without fear on herself and stands in front of her.

"Rika?" the latter turned off the TV and is puzzled by the moment to come by.

"Mom, I..." Rika has her tears started to fall out of her eyes and going down her ugly face. Next, she runs to her and wraps her arms for a hug. This time, she does it wholeheartedly. "I'm sorry, Mom! I'm sorry for everything! Can you ever forgive me?"

Rumiko just couldn't believe of what her daughter ended up doing. She never knew she would do something like this until now. Seeing how much sadness and sorrow she could feel on her, she finds no deceit on her.

"Yes, Rika, I forgive you," she hugged back with tears falling out of her eyes as well, not to mention she has a sad smile on her face.

"I love you, Mom," her daughter suddenly said it.

Also, she couldn't believe what she said from her. Again, she never knew she would say something like that. This time, she does this in a wholeheartedly way.

"I love you, too, Rika," Rumiko replied back.

Seiko went into the living room to see this moment. As she doesn't want them to be disturbed, she just peek on this moment as a smile comes into her face. She is indeed happy for this moment to come by.

* * *

Valmont has been entirely watching this by the living room in his penthouse with his human and Digimon members are there to see this. They look satisfied with this.

"It looks like she has learned her lesson."

"What about Ai and Mako?" Impmon asked so the crime boss turns the camera into the two children with the same condition as Rika. They also hugged on each other. "I say they also learned their lesson."

"And as for Hisako," Valmont turns the camera into the other victim. He notice her hugging her parents. "I think all the kids learned their lesson. It's time to spread the antidote by air."

He pressed the button on a black remote control. As he did, the houses of the victims he transformed have blue gas spreading around the place. Rika, Ai, Mako, and Hisako breathe it and suddenly, they regain their original forms.

After releasing their hug, Rumiko looks at Rika with a smile on her face.

"I'm so happy that you're back to normal, Rika," she stated.

"Huh?" the latter is confused by this so the former points out to a mirror. As she looks at it, she realizes what her mother is talking about; she has regained her red hair and the scars and tattoos all over her body are gone. She smiles in this moment.

"I'm myself again!" Rika jumps in joy and hugs her mother even more. She has learned her lesson.

"Yes, you are, Rika," her grandmother enters the room to see this. She is happy of this moment.

* * *

Before going to sleep for the night, Rika has thoughts that she can't escape from. Because her family is asleep, Renamon is there to find troubled thoughts in her. One thought she has in her mind right now is her encounter with Valmont at his hideout the other night.

_"What the heck do you know about it? You never treat your non-human partner right in the first place. You mistreated her right from the beginning! What makes you think you know anything about it, huh? I'm suffering because I was betrayed by Shendu. How on earth could you possibly understand what it feels to lose all that?!"_

Back to reality, Rika has another troubled thought in her head. She thought back on before her encounter with IceDevimon.

_"I don't need you. I don't need anyone!"_

That was the thought where she disowned Renamon, just like how Valmont disowned Shendu before Jackie stopped the latter from unleashing his demon brethren from wrecking havoc on New Year. Then, she has another thought on the matter when she met Valmont before the encounter.

_"__You see, you shared the same attitude as I am. Both of us are rich and not treating our non-human partners and before you know it, we don't need them after all. Does that look familiar to you?"_

And also the thought after the battle with IceDevimon.

_"I hate Digimon. All of them!"_

That was the thought where she declared her hatred for Digimon, just like how Valmont declared his hatred for Shendu. Rika is now finish with her thoughts on those events. She is ready to finalize the statement.

"Now I understand how Valmont feels," she started with her Digimon partner looking at her over the matter. "What betrayal is all about, and his pain as well."

Another thought comes to her mind with Valmont prior to being turned into a monster.

_"__Unless you come to know the same pain, you can't truly comprehend someone else, including me."_

"I thought I knew how Valmont felt, what he was going through, but honestly, Renamon, I didn't understand a thing. Part of me feels that he is right about me being just like him, but another part of me tries to say that it is not true," Rika said guiltily. "Now I know why he refused to reconcile with Shendu, the opposite of what we do."

"Well, which part of you do you choose to believe, Rika?" her Digimon partner asked.

"I don't know what to believe anymore coming out of that psycho. Maybe a good night sleep will help me think clear."

Rika then goes back to sleep while Renamon teleports to the top of the house with a thought in her mind regarding on the matter.

_"Valmont, you and Rika... I believe you two are the same. Why? Why can't you do what she did for me back in that night?"_ the latter looked into the night sky and the wind breezes her face.


	50. Blackmail

The next morning, Valmont is trying to make another move; he thinks of what he is going to do by the living room. He is joined by Yamaki, Riley, IceDevimon, and Musyamon. Finn, Ratso, and Chow are in the game room while Hak Foo is in the gym doing more training. As for Impmon, he's out on the streets to wreck havoc to gain more strength.

"'No, that's not what I meant,' she said," he looks frustrated on what had happened on the park the night Rika and Kyubimon reconciled with each other. At the same time, he walks back and forth. "'You're my partner,' she said. 'We'll watch each other's backs,' she said. Why can't she do what I did with my case with Shendu?!"

"Um, Valmont, in case you haven't noticed, Yamaki and I got some pictures of her being with Renamon, along with some videos of it," Riley called on with the object being present in the briefcase. Valmont looks at the pictures closely and also at the same time, watching the videos. "Along with it, there are also videos of her Digimon partner turning into other forms. The sequence is also there."

Looking at the pictures for a few seconds, a smile crept up at the crime lord's face. He has come up with another great plan.

"Bring Rika in. I got something to tell her. Tell her to come alone. When I mean alone, I mean without Renamon around."

Waiting for a few seconds, Rika is being bought in by Yamaki and Riley.

"What do you want, Valmont? Can't you see I'm busy?" she said grouchily.

"I want you to sever your ties with Renamon, that's what," the crime lord replied sinisterly.

"For the last time, no!"

"Take a look at this, Rika," Valmont shows her pictures of her and Renamon. "And also this," he also shows videos of the latter transforming into her Digivolved forms, Kyubimon and Taomon."

"Pictures of me and Renamon, and videos of her turning into Kyubimon and Taomon. So what?"

"I wonder what would happen if I show your mother and grandmother of this."

Rika could not believe of what Valmont just said. Most of the time, she just kept her Digimon a secret from the two, never telling them about it. In fact, when she has antisocial attitude, she wouldn't tell either of them about it. As of now, she faces this kind of problem.

"You wouldn't dare!" she exclaimed, thinking he is just bluffing.

"I would. It's about time your mother and grandmother know the reason why you've been all antisocial on things. For one, you and Renamon have a little breakup and you didn't tell your grandmother about it. Another is when you left off in a night without telling your mother about Renamon having a fight with some Digimon from the day you were wearing that dress. Is that fair? No, it isn't."

"But they wouldn't understand!" Rika cried for her reason of keeping this a secret from her family.

"They wouldn't understand? That's your excuse? You stink at keeping your secret a secret, Rika," Valmont steps on her head, pinning her down to the floor. His hands are clenched in fists.

"Well, what am I supposed to do, then?!"

"Looks like you got two impossible decisions," the crime lord then grabs Rika, lifting her by her shirt. "Either you disown Renamon or I will show these pictures and videos to your mother and grandmother."

"You can't do this!" the latter exclaimed in anger.

"I think I can," the former punches her in the face with his right hand. "I can do whatever I want, especially stealing from the rich."

"You're nothing but a common thief."

"And blackmailing is one of the necessary things to gain my wealth."

Valmont then tosses Rika to the ground. After this move, the latter is now filled with two things in her mind. She puts her hands to her head, facing an impossible.

"What do I do?" her mind is filled with Renamon, but also the thought of her being revealed to her family.

"That's right, what do you do? It's up to you to decide. Which is more important? Your bond with that Digimon or keeping her a secret from your relatives? This is what you call an impossible decision. You find these two important, but too bad you can only choose one," the crime lord stated and is enjoying this moment. He grabs Rika and toss her inside the elevator. "I'll give you time to decide, but make your choice wisely. Make one false move and I'll tell your mother and grandmother about Renamon and you have to get used to it."

Yamaki and Riley are there to see this kind of moment. Valmont focuses on them.

"Keep an eye on her just in case she tries to renege on the choice I want to take up," the latter stated as he walked back to the living room.


End file.
